I will protect
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: I will protect her no matter the cost. I will get her back even if it kills me. I will do the impossible even if means fighting a bunch gods. Believe it! These are the words of one Uzumaki Naruto. He will do anything to protect his light and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_'Falling. I'm falling to my death'_ these were thoughts of a handsome 23year old man who hand spiky blonde hair and by blues eyes wearing the remains of what used to be a light orange T-shirt and black pants with white sneakers that were orange in the sides. And currently he was falling...to his death a blood red kitana blade falling slowly by his side. _'but it was all worth it my little girl is safe now. That's good. My only wish is to have had my last bowl of cereal.'_

But before we go on we must first see how Naruto Uzumaki got himself into such a predicament. Falling from the the _Empire state building_ beaten and bruised.

Chapter 1 _cereal_

We find a sleeping Naruto Uzumaki in his mansion just outside of New York city. His mansion was a rather plain looking one that had little to decorations on the inside and looked like it really needed a woman's touch. He was soundly asleep in his bed but his sleep was suddenly interrupted by his an usually loud alarm clock that read 7:00 but it stopped when a well toned hand smashed it into the ground breaking it completely. Naruto slept for about a minute before...

"SHIT! I OVER SLEPT!" the blonde yelled frantically as quickly got off his bed and made a bee line for the door, not minding his current outfit. A pair of white the blonde man ran out of his room, past the white halls of the mansion and headed straight down stairs to the kitchen. "CRAP I'M SO LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Naruto then headed to his giant fridge was filled with milk to the brim...weirdo. He then proceeded to grab one of them and in a blur was rushed to the dining table. "ANNIE WAKE UP YOU LATE FOR SCHOOL," he called to the only other occupant of the house apart from him. Naruto in blur quickly set the table with bowls of cereal.

"Hey dad," come a young girls voice scaring Naruto making him spill his milk and cereal. And if anyone asked he did not scream like a girl no sir he did not. Seated on a chair at the opposite of Naruto was a sixteen year old girl with curly blonde hair and piercing sliver eyes, this was his daughter Annabeth Uzumaki and right now she was reading the newspaper. "First of all...you don't go to school.I do." the girl said not even looking up from her reading.

"You're right I don't. But probably late for work," the blonde said with wide eyes. He forget his grown man now and the man of house who in turn feeds the family to feed the family one needs a job. "OH MY _CEREAL_ I'M LATE FOR MY JOB!"

"No you're not. You don't have Job," Annabeth said lazy as she turned to the next page looking for an interesting article. "Which reminds me. I'm the one whose late for school."

The blonde uzumaki's eyes widen at this. "SHIT! Annie why didn't you say anything?" blonde asked. Just as he was about to head to the kitchen to Grab a cereal box and some milk he stopped and blinked twice. There on the table were to bowls of cereal filled with milk. When the hell did that get there! Without thinking too much about it the blonde began to eat spoon already in hand. Where he got it no one knows.

Not that Naruto saw it but Annabeth smirked a bit behind the newspaper. She knows her father well,so well that it could be classified on a term of creepy. His favorite colors? Orange and red. His favorite food? Cereal. His favorite anime? One piece. His favorite Manga? One punch man. List goes on and on. Yep. She. _Knew._ Him. His life was a _boring_ one at that. He has no job due to him claiming to own Google. So money wasn't an issue. They pretty much had everything, _money, a mansion, cars._ To make things interesting they lived only the two of them in the mansion in the forest. The house wasn't too deep in the forest nor was it to far from it. Asked why build a house away from civilization the blonde just shrugged and said _"so I can read my Manga and watch my anime in piece_."

Yep such was the life of Annabeth and her father Naruto.

So far in thought she didn't realize that her father had carried her or the way to the car.

"Hold on Annie. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," with that the orange race car was off. Why he bought a race car instead of a normal car was beyond her. Race car zoomed through the empty road. "So! Annie-chan, no one's bullying you at school right course if they are..." he trailed saying the last past seriously.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at this. He could over protective...some-most of the time. "No dad there're not," not like anyone would try that on her. No one would even talk to to her and for some strange reason...she liked it like that.

"You know that I'm here for you right? You can tell me anything."

And there he is making her regret her decision to keep camp half blood a secret from him. But it was for the best, he tended to be way overprotective and if he found out that his darling daughter way going to a camp that trains children to fight monsters. Even worse if he found out about Percy. Well let's leave it at that...

"Yeah I-i know that dad."

Their was a moment of silence in the car. Each blonde left to their thoughts. With a sigh from the older of the two the silence was broken. "You know, ever since you've been going to this summer camp we've be come distant from each other, why?" Annabeth again. But somehow she knew he was right, their relationship had become distant ever since the discovery of camp half blood a few years back. "Is there something you're not telling me. I mean we were so close that I was your first kiss."

At the statement Annabeth blushed she'd rather not remember that. Most of the girls at her school kept on going on and on about boyfriends and first kisses teasing her about it. Finally after having enough Annabeth made her way home took advantage of her sleeping father and...well...let's leave it at that. Without answering him Annabeth looked the to the side window. Annabeth sighed as she watched the world go by in a blur (due to the high speed) she wanted to tell him the truth about camp half, about the gods, the monsters really she did but if he ever figured it out he'd probably stop her from going back to camp before she finished her training. Her father was unpredictable for all she knew he would follow her to camp half blood without her knowing. With that Annabeth steeled her self for what she was about to do, it had to be done. For him. She had to.

"You always ask me this and I'm sick of it. So what! Huh! It's none of you're business! So just butt out! I didn't ask for your help so never ever ask again."

"B-but I-i thought y-y-"

"Trust you!? No dad I don't. You lie to me about were you get our money. How am I supposed to trust someone who constantly lies to my face."

"B-but it's the t-truth. I o-own g-google."

"Please dad...just drop it already."

The both went silent. After a few miles of driving they finally reached the high school. Without so much of a word Annabeth opened the car door and was about to leave.

"Annie I-i love...you know that right!"

J-just leave me alone. I hate you."

With that Annabeth left a shock and saddened Naruto behind. Ignoring the muttering of the high schoolers about how cool his car was, Naruto started up his car and left. If he stayed a bit he would have seen a crying Annabeth look back.

Annabeth stared as the orange car drove off. Did she do the right thing? Was rejecting him the right thing? Wiping her away her tears Annabeth put up a determined face. No matter what, this had to be done to protect him.

"I-i love you, daddy."

Naruto was a crying mess. He went about with his normal life, going to the mall to buy cereal, go home catch up on Manga, watch anime , eat cereal, sleep. Currently he was now at the race track doing drifts to pass the time. After speeding around he decided it was time to go pick Annabeth from school. Weather she hated him or not he was still her father, she came out of his loins. Yeah...maybe not. Not sure about that part. First his dating this super hot professor from Harvard and few months later she brings little Annie. Didn't even get laid. But one thing is for sure he raised her and she's his no one else's. She's the love of his life. Yes you heard that right. Yes it's a bit...weird. She's been with him for the past sixteen years. For the past sixteen years she's been his light, in the darkness that was his heart.

Forty kilometers away from the school we find Naruto humming to himself happy tone, which was weird considering he had a sad look on his face and his bright blue eyes had lost their brightness. Driving his orange sports car at a slow speed due the other cars in the road but all that changed when he noticed a trail of smoke a few miles away coming from the same direction as...Annabeth's school. Shit! Naruto hit the gus and the sports car blurred off at high speeds. Naruto didn't even notice that breaking the speed limit had got him the attention of the police. As he sped through the road dodging cars only one thing was on his mind...Annabeth.

"Please be okay...my love."

Reaching the high school in record time,not even bothering to stop the car Naruto quickly opened the door and soon as his feet touched the ground he broke into a run. The school building was practically a raging inferno falling apart on its self. Ignoring the shouts of people warning him not to go there Naruto in burst of pure speed had already made it in side.

After searching through the whole inferno of a school Naruto found nothing well apart from the burned to black bodies of students and teachers. Not even sparing a glance at the bodies around him Naruto moved on.

"DADDY HELP! PLEASE!"

Naruto quickly broke into a run heading straight for the direction of feminine scream.

"DADDY PLEASE!"

Ducking under some fallen roof, Naruto at run at full speed almost a blur.

"AAAAHHH!"

"ANNABETH I'M COMING!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs while he ran through the former halls of the high school. "JUST HOLD ON!"

"DADDDDDYYY!"

"ANNIEEEE!"

"IT HURRRRTTTSSS!"

"JUST HOLD ON DADY'S COMMING!"

An orange blur raced up a flight of stairs, ducked under fallen rubble and jumped rather large gaps that a normal human couldn't. Naruto came to a halt in hall filled with classes.

"DAADDLYY!"

Finding the class Naruto kicked down the door enough force to shatter it to nothing but splinters. Getting inside Naruto sported a young girl at the corner of the class holding her broken and burnt right hand with her left hand. Girl had a look of terror on her face as frantically looked around tears freely flowed down her cheek.

Naruto for his part did not know what to do. He relived that it wasn't Annabeth and at the same he was frightened what if she was burnt to nothing, that's why he couldn't find her. Turning back He was about to walk out when he glanced back and saw the frightened look mixed with that of pain and agony. He could not help but relate the girl to Annabeth, could be the hair color. What if that was Annabeth in that _corner_? What if it was someone else that found her like this? Would they help her? Or would they leave her. The girls father must be worried sick.

People were surprised when a man carry a Child burst out of one of the windows. Setting the crying girl down gently and letting the paramedics take her, Naruto was about to go question anyone if they've seen his daughter when he noticed something old. His as narrowed. A man in an expensive black suit a little to close th the burning school. No teacher can afford that with their pay check and considering some teachers are dead are others are banged up pretty badly. Not a parent course his too close the fire. Not a police or paramedic because of how his dressed. Not a student looks to be too old to be one.

The Philip smiled to himself for job well done. He'd been told by the _boss_ to burn down the school _**Deadpool's**_ child was attending and make it look like an accident. It was easier than he thought. ' _not bad for a newbie.'_ Straightening his slick black suit, he was about to live when he was roughly grabbed from behind and held into a choke hold. Philip tried to get out if the persons grip but filled miserably, his face was now turning purple and he was finding it had to breath.

 _ **"Okay you gonna tell me who sent you all else I kill."**_

At this moment thought the guy was not going to anything but that thought was thrown away as soon as he felt the choke hold tighten. ' _crap I'm gonna die.'_

 _ **"I suggest you start talking or else?"**_

This mad man was actually gonna kill him. "O-okay i-it w-was _M...ar..co w-who s-sent m-me." he rasped out._

 _ **"Why!"**_ the unknown growled out.

"F-fuck y...y-you t-has w-why!"

The choke hold tightened even feather making breathing nothing but a dream.

 _ **"Wrong answer try again!"**_

Feeling the choke hold tighten to epic proportions Philip rapidly nodded his head. The choke hold loosening a bit. Enough for him to talk. "H-e ss...aid s-omething bout _**D-deathstroke**_ l...looking out for revenge. T-thas all I kn-know I swear! C-can you l-iet me b-breath!"

 _ **"Don't worry about that. Dead people don't need to breath!"**_

With that Naruto broke Philip's neck killing him in an instant. It seems dear old dad wants to mess with him. Well. He made the mistake of freeing the beast and throwing away the keys. And worse he kidnapped the beauty. Deathstroke look out Deadpool's coming for ya. Time to brake out, the old red suit.

 _OH! GOODIE_ _ **DEADPOOLS**_ _BACK!_

 _END CHAPTER_

Got bored one day and came up with this. I've had it for a while now but never bothered to post it so I figured hey why not now. So yeah this came up at the time when the Naruto is Annabeth's or some other demigod's father so I thought hey why not try it out. And I came with this hope you like it. Remember to review. This site is just...just...I don't know man it just messes with ones head. Trying to think of a new chapter for one of my stories and boom this happens. But to be fare I wrote this a while back before I started posting staff. So long story short. Deathstroke is Naruto's father and also the one who trained him. Deadpool is the name Naruto gave himself back when he was a gun for hire.

What happened to Annabeth is she dead?

Why is Naruto 23 when he has a sixteen year old daughter?

All will be answered on the next chapter which won't be out until or my other stories are have updated chapters each.

I don't own Percy Jackson, Naruto, Deadpool and John wick!

So bye bye

Ps- who is Naruto's mother in fanfic? That's an easy one if you don't know by now then...I don't know.

Chris out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoe?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"I'm so bored!" Artemis the goddess of the hunt sighed to her self. Nothing to do nothing to hunt. She and her second in command Zoe were currently seated on one of the branches of a long tree in the forest.

"But lady Artemis we just finished a hunt, like five minutes ago," Zoe said.

"I know but still," the goddess pouted. "It's so boring!"

Zoe just stayed silent at her goddess attitude, they've been together for thousands of years so this did not surprise her. The two stayed in silence that was until someone in a red suit (deadpool's suit and mask) literally stepped on Artemis's left shoulder and used it as a spring board.

"Sorry about that beautiful!" the man by the sound of his voice yelled out as he flow in the air.

Artemis's eyes went wide before they turned in a furious glare. "T-that _Man_ , how dare h-he!" before Zoe knew it, Artemis was already gone.

Zoe stayed there on the brunch thinking how in Hades someone would get at the top of this big-ass tree. Shaking that thought out of her head Zoe was about to give chase when she saw something that shocked her.

 _ **LINE-BREAK**_

Nathaniel Wilson ran as fast as he could. Damn it why now! Of all the days why today! Everything was going smoothly for Nathaniel, for the past year. He changed his name to Naruto uzumaki and finally got into Harvard then to boost began dating one the female members of staff. They went out on a few dates hugged a little that was pretty much it. Suddenly she just disappeared all together, Naruto searched high and low for her but still nothing. So after sometime he give up and moved on with his life, though he was a little heart broken. Then two days ago she shows up at his apartment in Boston, with a baby claiming that the baby was his. At first he was a bit suspicious but after seeing the blonde hair and whisker marks of the baby's cheeks he was sure she was his. Everything after that was a blur, doesn't really remember what happened but after that little Annabeth's (Naruto wanted to Name her Naruko) mother didn't exist anymore. It was like she was never there to began with.

And now here he was run with little annabeth in his arms, it seems word spread out that he had a kid and all the enemies he left behind when he stopped the mercenary work came seeking revenge. These guys really hated his guts, they sent a FREAKING army after him.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when something silver passed dangerously close to his head. In an instant more flashes of silver appeared and Naruto had to dodge them all.

Artemis was now angry, fuck that! She was pissed. This _boy_ comes out of nowhere, touches her and then runs away. Who does that!?

"Die you pig!" Artemis throw a silver knife at the _man_ hoping to end him but unfortunately for her and fortunately for the masked man he dodged. The goddess was shocked but quickly over came her shock and summoned her silver bow. A special bow that formed silver arrows by itself. Artemis pulled on it and shot two arrows that again the _man_ dodged. Getting frustrated Artemis increased her speed then proceeded to deliver a vicious kick to the _man's_ back that sent him tumbling to the forest ground.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as something hard hit his back sending him falling to the ground but luckily while falling he twisted in the air positioning himself in a way that allowed him to fall on his aching back and saving little Annie.

"Let me here you cry in pain swine!" what came next Artemis did not expect. The sound of a crying baby. Taking a closer look at the masked man she saw that he was holding a bundle of white blankets. The man groaned in pain as he shifted on the forest floor muttering something Artemis couldn't hear. The love goddess kneeled next to the groaning masked man and softly took the crying bundle into her arms. She slowly unwrapped the first blanket showing a baby with blonde hair and grey eyes that she recognized. "This must be a child of Athena," artemis mused to herself. Also it seems the baby had a set of...unusual birth marks on its cheeks. "What the hell are those whisker marks!"

After thinking things over the Virgin goddess came one conclusion. "You stole this baby you male scum!" said as she began rocking the crying baby. "Let's take you back to your mother shall we?" Artemis was about to leave before she saw her second in command Zoe running towards her.

"L-lady...Artemis...the baby..." Zoe panted after reaching the goddess of the hunt.

"Ah Zoe their you are, this _pig_ kidnapped this baby. Luckily I saved her," Artemis said as she puffed out her chest in pride.

"You don't understand my lady, this man," Zoe said as she kneeled next to a downed Naruto and removed his mask showing his handsome face with blonde hair, and whisker marks on the cheeks. Just like the baby. "Is the father of this baby and he is currently been chased by an army."

"And just how do you know this huh? Just because they look alike doesn't mean his the father," Artemis said as she tried to calm the still crying baby. "Sshhh there, there child. This _pig_ won't hurt you I'm here."

Zoe just gave the olympian a blank stare before gently prying the crying baby from her hands. She then knelt down besides Naruto and put the crying baby on his chest, the baby instantly stopped crying.

Naruto groaned in pain as he held his head with one hand while the other held Annabeth. Slowly and carefully Naruto got up from his place on the ground. "What...the...hell hit me," Naruto rasped out. As his blurry vision cleared(due to the hard kick) up Naruto saw in front of him two beautiful women.

"You their _male_ , quickly their coming, take the baby and go!" the shorter of the two yelled out.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto was about to run but his legs gave in and he fell on his knees he the spit out a glob of blood. Damn that hit sure did a number on him.

"Did you have to hit him that hard!?"

"That was a kill blow, I'm surprised he survived,"

"..."

"Enough about me, why did you help _this pig_?!"

Zoe sighed and began to explain that as soon as Artemis gave chase, an Army of passed by down below. She managed to capture the last few and interrogate them. It seemed they were all hired to kill the man's baby as revenge. "I managed to out run them but they'll be here soo-" Zoe didn't get to finish when a War cry was heard and what looked like more then sixty men (and women) come running towards them. The rough looking small army carried with them axes, knives, spears, swords and some had guns.

Artemis stayed silent as she thought things through, before she could a voice shocked her out of her thoughts she felt someone hold her ankle. Looking down she saw the same blonde man looking up. at her with pleading bright blue eyes. Now that she looked closely those eyes were the brightest she's ever seen. "P-please...p-pretty lady...t...take my...little A-Annie, s-she's all...I have...left," the man pleaded as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"What's your name _boy_?"

"N-naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Artemis wanted to smile, yet she could not. A _man_ was kneeling before for her, literary under her foot. But she could not help but feel...pity for the man named Naruto. His eyes. Those were eyes of a man who held a lot of love. All of it directed to the little baby girl in his arms.

Artemis nodded her head got the now sleeping baby from his hand.

"Zoe let's go," the second in command said nothing as she followed her goddess closely.

"T-thank you pretty lady, I'll buy you some time," the said as he got up and would have fallen had it been for the tree besides him that appeared out of no where.

Artemis blinked twice, that tree was not there moments ago, maybe it was there she just didn't see it. Thunder boomed in the sky and black clouds covered the once clear night sky. And rain began to fall. Artemis sighed, her father and his temper. Just what the hell pissed him off?

elsewhere on a certain mount Olympus, two certain brothers where at it again.

"Oh Please brother air accidents kill. More mortals then the sea."

"Ha! You wish, do you know how many mortals die because of floods."

Naruto blinked and felt his back heal and strength slowly come back to him. It was almost as if a dried out plant just received a large amount of water. The first one of the mercs sent to kill annabeth approached holding two kitana swords. The man was a complete amateur and just swung his kitanas around hoping to slice something. But a hard punch to his face knocked him out. Quickly Naruto picked the two blades as the mercs surrounded him. Clearly these guys where amateurs, bought at a cheap price. Without any order they all attacked him.

One attacked head on and his head was quickly sliced off. This actually made the others stop in their tracks.

"All right mother Fuckers bring it!" and what proceeded next was a total massacre.

 _ **Line-break**_

Artemis let out a sigh of frustration as she cuddled the crying baby that had woken up a few moments ago. Behind her Zoe was finding it hard to stop herself from laughing. The goddess of childbirth failing to stop a baby from crying...it was kinda funny. The goddess looked onto the baby's face and the image of the father popped into her mind. Those _blue_ eyes. Not even her father had eyes as blue as that. The bright blonde hair reminded her of her brother, the blue eyes her father. Just who the hell was Naruto Uzumaki.

"If you're worried about that _male_ so much then why not go back," Zoe offered. And in a blink of an eye Artemis was gone. "She forgot about me...again."

In a flash of silver Artemis Arrived in time just to see a blood covered Naruto face off the last two Mercenaries. Naruto pointed his sword at the two and asked. "Who hired you?"

And the reply of one of them was. "FUCK YOU BLONDIE!" before he charged at Naruto with his axe. The man jumped in the air and brought the axe on Naruto's head but Naruto blocked it with one of his borrowed Kitana. Naruto then slashed upwards with his other sword held hand killing the merc before he even touched the ground. Seeing this the remaing one tried to run away, Naruto just throw the kitana in his left hand. Before guy knew it, the thrown blade passed through his head effectively killing him.

Artemis watched as Naruto just stood their, now that she looked closely the top part of his red suit leaving his blood covered torso. Was he hurt? No. Artemis had seen this before. The sound of someone stopping besides shook Artemis out of her thoughts.

"My lady you left m-WHAT THE HADES HIS STILL ALIVE!" Zoe exclaimed in shock.

"You're the one that told me to come back for him. I thought you knew he was alive," Artemis raised an eyebrow at her second in command.

"Yes I meant going back for his body!" Artemis just sweat dropped at that.

Hearing the voices Naruto turned around, the two beautiful women from before. Naruto slowly made his way towards the taller of the two, the one holding his life. Getting into her personal space Naruto was about to get his baby when his body felled him and he fainted. Right on top of the man hating goddess her self, half naked might I add.

Artemis should have been pissed, she should have destroyed this _pig_ for letting her lay her hands on his godly body. The key words been should have. Instead she was blushing up a storm.

Zoe couldn't take it anymore and was openly laughing at her friends reaction.

"Oh hush up Zoe!"

 _ **Line-break**_

 **Time skip (5years later)**

One Naruto Uzumaki had a big foxy grin on his, that attracted a lot of attention from most of the females much to the irritation of a certain goddess of the hunt. He along with said goddess were attending a talent show at little Annabeth's current school. Parents where everywhere, some chatting among themselves as they all waited for there kids to start.

"I can't wait for my little Annabeth to win!" Naruto was excited, his little girl was gonna show off her talent. He even made a giant sign that said..." **GO ANNIE-CHAN YOU CAN DO THIS, SCHOOL THOSE LITTLE BITCHS"**

"Naruto stop smiling this instant," Artemis sighed, him and his smile. Five years since that night. _"Has it been that long,"_

"Oi Artemis you're spacing out again," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "It's starting little Annie is up next!"

Artemis just smiled at the man she had crush on but would never say it out loud. He really loved his was now Annabeth's turn to show her talent, which was saying out the elements of the periodic table in a song. And it was safe to say Annabeth had the worst singing voice out their, it was really high pitched! Artemis turned her had to the side to see Naruto's reaction at his daughter's awful singing. He had the biggest grin known to man kind.

Naruto Uzumaki was a happy man right now, his daughter had the best singing voice ever! She was rocking the stage. According to him at least.

Then all hell broke lose. Someone began booing(right?) at Annabeth, then another joined in, then another, and another almost everyone was booing at the little girl.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled out but no one heard him.

Annabeth seeing everyone booing and laughing at quickly ran back stage, with tears in her eyes. It seems no one saw her tears but certain Blonde did and he was pissed off.

Artemis looked next to her and blinked Naruto was gone.

 _ **LINE-BREAK**_

Annabeth sat by herself backstage as she cried silently to herself, one of teachers had comforted her but it still hurt. Being laughed at hurt a lot, especially for a five year old. Her singing really was that bad. Annabeth closed her eyes and silently wept to her self. Suddenly she was engulfed in a familiar warmth. Only one person had that warmth. Her daddy.

Naruto hugged his Daughter from behind. "Hey baby girl you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"D-daddy...they...l-laughed...at...me," Annabeth said between sobs. She then turned her head and looked into her father's eyes. "Daddy, I sound awful don't I?"

"Wha-who told you that!"

"But they laughed at me!"

"No they didn't, they were laughing at the girl that told the horrible joke. You just came to early on the stage the people were still laughing," Naruto assured. "Besides I was so proud you!"

"You were?"

"Of course, how many dads can honestly brag about their five year old daughter knowing the periodic table by heart huh?" at this Annabeth just giggled."Artemis was watching she was also proud of you."

"She was?"

"Yeah so just go out there and sing till you lungs burst," Naruto said as let go her. "OR by the way sing as loud as you can sweetie." with those few words Naruto was gone.

"Ah A-annabeth...you're...u-up," one of teachers, a female said nervously as she gave Annabeth a really fake smile.

Annabeth steeled herself a walked to the stage. She stared at the people that seemed bit nervous, all of them had fake smiles. And so she took a deep breath began her singing, louder than before. In the end everyone cheered and she won it was all a happy ending...except for the part where the her father got arrested by the police and even S.W.A.T showed up.

Annabeth watched as her daddy got dragged into a police car, she was currently with Artemis. "Arty why is daddy been taken by the police," she asked.

"Ah...stole a bunch of cereal yesterday's night, you know him." that was a lie and she knew it. Naruto, after Annabeth left threatened to blow up everyone with five grenades and a C4. Everyone thought he was bluffing until her through one of the grenades (without the ping off) outside the window and it exploded.

 **FLASH BACK**

"ALRIGHT MOTHER FUCKERS WHEN THE LITTLE GIRL COMES OUT I WANT YOU ALL TO SMILE AND WAVE! WHEN SHE DOES WIN YOU SHOULD ALL CHEER!" an angry Naruto yelled as he held a C4 pack in one hand and two grenades in the other, the last two were in his pocket.

 **FLASH BACK END!**

Artemis smiled at the scene of Naruto getting dragged away by the police. He really loved his daughter some much. Even with Annabeth's terrible singing he still kept a smile on his face. One of the few things Artemis lov-liked about Naruto was his love for his daughter, if every male was like that the world would be...not a great place.

"Artemis why are you smiling daddy's going to prison!"

"Don't worry it will all wake out because somehow it always does." only one person could help her Blonde friend now. Little Annies mother. The goddess sighed, talking to your sister who's the former girlfriend of your crush about said crush was going to be...interesting.

 _ **END-CHAPTER**_

So how's everyone doing! Okay! Bad? How's the chapter? Bad? Terrible?

This is really important!

 **Going back to chapter one I there is a part where it says** "if he finds out about percy." **I decided...fuck that! If I want to make the story longer I have to start from the first book. So yeah Annabeth has yet to meet percy and this chapter is just a fucking FLASH BACK! I say this again chapter one it was a mistake Annabeth has yet to meet percy! To that guy that PM me yes it's. One of those reborn as a baby in another world Naruto fic!**

 _ **HE WHO SEEKS THE JOYS IN LIFE-**_ (this is a badass name **)if this is a Naruto in Name only fanfic? I'm not sure I can answer that. How is someone's personality determined? Is it the food they eat? The clothes they wear? All how they talk. To me I think it's their surroundings. Check if Naruto has parents then he WOULD not play pranks, why cause canon Naruto only played pranks to get people's attention. Also the orange, it's also a cry for attention but if Naru's parents were around I doubt he would like orange that much. And the Reman obsession, it was the only normal food we saw Naruto eat as a child because that one guy offered him some. If his parents were around or if the old man Hokage had grown a pair then maybe just maybe Naruto wouldn't like reman that much. So year that's why my Naruto is different. Because he grew up in a Fucking different world as SLADE FUCKING WILSON'S ONE and only son so yeah his different. His personality changed why does he need to wear bright orange jumpsuit when his old man is loaded, why like reman when his old man trains him constantly and provides health food. So yeah. It all matters on the up bring and surrounding of the child, weather the child is loved or not. I can understand why Naruto is usually cold in those fanfics were his parents are alive and reject him. It all in the up bringing! So yeah...**

 _ **SHADOWNDUSK-**_ **Don't worry I just got the name and the out fit that's all and the healing factor (kurama is dead so yeah) not funny sidekicks no guys from the future just you know...**

 **pairings I think we saw one bloom really fast...I know right! It's a harem.**

 **Here is a preview for a chapter in the future**!

"Dad don't do this Luke is the greatest swords men three hundred years!"

At this Naruto just burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell down on the floor and passed out.

 **I know right can't wait!**

 **So if you've got a question I will try my best to answer it like I did with those three. Ideas are welcome so yeah...review, follow fav, PM.**

 **So yeah...still here huh? Well...has anyone seen a video called found me :(( on facebook it's so sad. Also a video called missing halloween :(( it made me cry...so check am out if you've seen them hit lik-wait this is not facebook review and tell me what you think.**

 **So bye and in the immortal words of Gigguk I say** _ **"Traps are not gay, I repeat Traps are not gay...there HOMOSEXOULS!"**_

 **I don't own shit.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own anything. Apart from my bad Grammer and spelling. So...forgive me for that!**_

"Dad I'm off to school!" yelled out a fourteen year old Annabeth as she headed for school.

"Okay sweetie bye, bye!" Naruto yelled back. With that Annabeth went out of the little apartment they owned in Boston. The school bus pulled up and picked up Annabeth. Naruto sighed to himself as he watched his little girl get (not predator style) picked up. "Fourteen years huh?"

"Yes and you haven't changed a bit," said a voice behind behind Naruto. Without thinking Naruto tackled the owner of the voice sending them both slamming into the coffee table, breaking it. Naruto then pinned them to ground, his fist raised and ready to strike.

"My, my how forceful of you, I like it," Naruto blinked upon realizing who he had pinned.

"Zoe? What the hell you know better than to sneak up on me like that!" Naruto said to the now revealed Zoe who had a smirk on her face. "Damn you!" Naruto stood up and held out his hand for the downed hunter.

"Why thank you handsome," Zoe said as she took his helping hand. Naruto then helped her up with ease. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just you know. So what brings you here?" Naruto asked as he began picking up the wooden pieces on the floor. Zoe kneeled down next to Naruto and was about to help him when a bunch of papers attracted her attention. Picking up the papers Zoe began to read through them.

"Ah, Naruto?"

"Yes Zoe?"

"I think Annabeth left her home work."

"WHAT!" Naruto quickly grabbed the papers and looked through them. "Shit! Annabeth left her homework answers!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah no shit," was Zoe's remark.

"No time for being sarcastic Zoe," Naruto muttered as he thought things through. How could this have happened, Annabeth was too smart to make such mistakes usually it was him making the mistakes. Come to think of it he did leave a bunch of his Manga lying around. "She must have been in a hurry and took my Manga instead of the homework!"

"So what now?" Zoe blinked she looked around and Naruto was gone. "How does he do that?!"

 _ **LINE-BREAK**_

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast considering to everyone else he was a blur. In his hands was Annabeth's orange homework book. The bus must have made it to school but he didn't care. Annabeth was a perfect straight A student, if she were to hand in an ecchi Manga instead of her homework. It would mean detention for her and really cute angry Annabeth not talking to him. With that in mind he increased his speed.

After running into obstacles that made no sense at all, a shirt less Naruto made it in time. Annabeth was just about to get a scolding from the female teacher when when Naruto burst into the classroom.

"I...o-object!" Naruto yelled out, he was currently breathing heavily due to him running non-stop. "I...have...Annabeth's...homework...right here!"

Everyone stared as a shirt less lean but muscular man walked into the class. "Ah excuse me, are you Annabeth's elder brother?" the female teacher. She had brown hair was fairly tall, black eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Actually I'm her father..." everyone in the room went wide eyed at this.

"Look at Annabeth's Daddy his so hot!"

"Wow his six pack!"

"Dear God I'm so horny!"

"I wish my father was that sexy!"

"His whiskers are so cuuuuteee!"

Naruto was scared considering those comments came from a bunch of fourteen year old brats, perhaps this was not the best school for Annabeth.

After apologizing to the teacher for bursting and saying his goodbye to Annabeth he was about to leave when the teacher called him out. So now they were currently outside the classroom.

"S-so Mr U-uzumaki is A-annabeth's m-mother around or..." she asked a bit nervously. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this before shaking his head no. This earned a sigh of relief from the brown haired teacher who had a small smile on her face. "Well...I was wondering if maybe you and I could go talk about Annabeth. We could go to that new coffee place, I hear it's quite nice."

"Sure that would be great," Naruto said. Being who he is Naruto excepted, thinking that maybe Annabeth did something he didn't know about. "So maybe if you gave me your number..."

" **What's going on here!"** that melodic voice, Naruto was fucked and he knew it. That voice. The past fourteen years his lived with a certain someone, that certain someone should never be angered in any way what's so ever. Turning around Naruto came face to face with a very pissed off man hating goddess of the hunt.

"A-artemis...w-what a s-surprise!" Naruto was now Pale as he received a heated glare from the certain someone that should never be pissed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question," Artemis said in a calm voice. Inwardly she was angry at Naruto for not noticing that the bitch in front of him was seducing him.

"Excuse me but who are you!?" the brown haired teacher asked or more like demanded, with her hands on her hips. She was giving Artemis a fierce glare.

"Who I am is none of your concern, Naruto you didn't answer my question. " Artemis said.

"W-well you see its a long story!" Naruto said as he gave a nervous laugh.

"I have time." that was true considering she was an immortal goddess.

"W-well it all started when I was born, my father decided tha-" Naruto began but he was interrupted.

"Mr Uzumaki so about giving you my contacts? Would you want my email address, phone number or maybe we could meet up somewhere and..." the brown haired woman said completely ignoring Artemis. This of course made the goddess even more angry.

"Hmm, oh yes about that-" again he was interrupted, this time by Artemis.

"No! He can't and he won't!" Artemis then went up to him and held his hand in hers.

"And why is that?" the brown haired frowned at this action. The red haired woman had something for the blonde but was to proud to admit it. Then this was her chance to act now before this bitch grows a back bone.

"B-because..."

"Yes?"

"His my..."

"Your what!"

"BOYFRIEND DAMN IT!" Artemis yelled out in frustration. After a moment her eyes went wide, she just. Called Naruto her boyfriend. She looked at Naruto who was besides her, his eyes were wide with shock. She was now Scared. what if he did not feel the same? Maybe he likes Zoe better than her. But all her thoughts were put down when she saw him smile, that godly smile of his that comes from deep within his heart. There was an awkward silence between three before the brown haired teacher huffed and made her way back to the class room. "S-stop looking at me like that!"

 **LINE** _ **-BREAK**_

"So...boyfriend huh?"

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled out, but deep inside she was jumping for joy. Thirteen years, it took her that long to finally grow a back bone and confess her feelings. And it was all thanks to certain goddess. Never in her immortal life had Artemis thought she would go to Aphrodite and ask for advise.

 **FLASK-BACK**

The goddes of the hunt sighed to herself. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she muttered as she made he way through the Large Halls that led to a certain love goddess place. She was having strange _feelings_ towards Naruto but...she wasn't sure if it's love. Maybe Aphrodite was messing with her, there was only one way to find out. With a mighty kick Artemis opened the giant golden doors that led to Aphrodite's. "Oi Aphrodite!"

Said goddess let out a frightened scream before she fell off her really, really large queen sized bed. Aphrodite slowly got up from the floor, rubbing her head in pain. Looking around she spotted her fellow goddess walking towards her, a frown on her face. "Oh! It's _you,_ what do you want I was getting my beauty sleep. That I don't need but still..." the love goddess said as she stood up.

"Aphrodite how many times have I told you _not_ to mess with me and my hunters!" Artemis shouted as stomped towards the love goddess.

"Ah, not...to...do it?" asked a confused Aphrodite. "What's this all about?"

"Y-you know what you've been doing, so don't deny it!" accused Artemis.

"What have _I been_ doing, huh?" Aphrodite said as she stood up, covering her self with a bed sheet due to her sleeping in the nude.

"You've been messing with me and my hunters, getting in our heads and...and..." Artemis trailed off as she let out a frustrated sigh. She then set herself on Aphrodite soft pink bed. "It's, well o-one of my hunters has fallen for a mortal, s-she what's to confess but this mortal...his so fucking dense!"

Aphrodite gave the goddess of the hunt a weird look before schooling herself. "Ah, well it must be natural...I guess. This girl she just has to go up to him and take charge." the love goddess declared like the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but she's afraid he might r-reject her or worse..." Artemis said as she hugged her knees. "W-what must she do for her to make him love her."

"Just confess, it will make you feel better," the goddess of love said as she engulfed her friend in a warm hug. Aphrodite maybe an airhead but she was no fool, Artemis has fallen for someone.

"Y-yes but what if h-he...demanded for sex, how am I supposed t-to you know..." Artemis said. "Man have needs how am I supposed pleasure him if I'm to remain a virgin goddess?"

"Artemis, loving someone doesn't really mean _sex._ That's just a thing that's optional not a must. For example take the love of a father towards his daughter, it is not sexually but the love is still there. So why can't your love be just that love without all the sex and stuff. If this mortal truly loves you then he will understand and if he doesn't well he just doesn't deserve you," Aphrodite said as she comforted her fellow goddess.

Artemis thought over Aphrodite's words, she was right. Now all she had to do was take charge. Determination clear in her eyes the goddess of the moon stood up from the bed. "Yes it time I-she took charge yes she, I shall go back to my camp and tell her yes her!"

"Yeah you do that..."

"Oh and for the record you're a still slut."

"That maybe but at least I don't have big feet like yours."

"Well My pussy smells fantastic, your pussy smell like burnt plastic."

"My pussy like hard and rough, your pussy has some bad dan-" before Aphrodite could finish her sentence Artemis teleported in a silver flash. "Damn it she did it again!"

 **FLASH-BACK END**

Naruto and Artemis were currently seated in the living room waiting for Annabeth to come home. They were planing on watching a movie while they wait. "So what movie are we watching, romance or action..." Naruto asked as he scratched his head in thought. He was really hoping for some romance considering his done almost all the things you find in a good action movie.

"No, None of that! We are watching an action movie with explosions and car chases!" exclaimed Artemis as she got up from her seat. Naruto also stood up from his seat.

"No, I say no. We are gonna watch a nice cheesy romcom ya!" Naruto shot back.

"action!"

"Romance!"

"Action!"

"Well I have the remote so yeah good luck with that," Naruto said with a smug smile before he was tackled to the floor by an angry goddess. The two then proceeded to wrestle for the remote. After a really awkward and none sexually movement of bodies, the two were now on the floor with Artemis straddling Naruto.

"Ha, I win," she says with a smirk that was soon gone when she felt something poke her from underneath. "N-naruto..."

"Y-yes."

"Please tell me you have a sword hidden beneath your clothing?"

"W-well...it depends on what you mean by sword," Naruto said a bit nervously. Well can you blame him, an extremely beautiful woman who mind you is now his girlfriend is on top of him and not to forgot how their bodies were grinding together before. Feeling that maybe he was offending Artemis Naruto began explaining himself. "Look Artemis I'm sorry if I'm offending but I can't help it. I've had some thing for you since that day I used you shoulder as a spring board. I know you hate men for some reason, but this is my body telling you what it feels."

"I-i know and I'm not mad," she says with a smile as she brings her hands to touch Naruto's face. "I think it's cute.l

"Really, you think an erection is cute?"

"Don't ruin this moment damn it!"

The two stayed in total silence, enjoying each other's presence. But the silence was interrupted when Annabeth burst in the room along with two other people. "Hey da-" the daughter of wisdom begun but stopped at what she saw. The room was a complete mess and a really beautiful woman on top of her father. Annabeth came to one conclusion. "O-oh, I see...s-sorry for interrupting!" she was now blushing along with her two friends who had also came to the same conclusion.

"W-wait it's not what it looks like," Artemis was the first to defend. A panicked look on her face.

"Is it? I mean it kinda does."

"Oh hush up you!"

"Anywho," Naruto says changing the subject. "Who are your friends baby."

Annabeth gave a pout at being could baby. "Oh the girl is Thalia and the b-boy is Luke." Annabeths says blushing a bit at the mention of Luke. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Okay the girl can stay she looks cool the guy for some reason I hate and should leave soon," Naruto says with a frown. _''Annie is too young to date!'_

"But dad!"

"No buts except for his getting out of my house!" Naruto says from his place on the floor.

The goddess of the moon smiles at the daughter and father. Perhaps the slut was right about Naruto. "Ah, ah Naru let the boy stay," she says with a smile that will promise pain if he says otherwise.

"F-fine he can stay, but if he doesn't make it through the night that's his problem,". Naruto says with a deadly smirk.

 _ **Line-break**_

"Hey bro guess what?" Naruto was currently on the phone talking to his self proclaimed brother. "I have a girlfriend now!"

 _"Wha really that's great little bro finally has a girl."_ Naruto's 'brother' replied from the other side. " _Listen how about me, my girl, you and your girl go on a double date tonight. It's gonna be fun!"_

"Dude I'm not sure...we just started and I don't wanna rush things."

 _"Ah come on man!"_

"Fine...dinner is at my place."

 _"That's my bro!"_

"Yeah well bye!" Naruto says as he cuts the line. Great now how was he supposed to explain this to Artemis.

"Daddy?" his daughter called. Naruto was currently in his living room, Artemis had already gone to her place, which was...damn it! What kind of boyfriend doesn't even know where his girlfriend lives. At this Naruto just face palmed, getting a weird look from Annnabeth. "If you don't mind may I set next to you?"

"Sure go ahead," Naruto says as he makes room for his daughter on the couch. "So what's up?"

Annabeth takes a deep breath. "There's this summer camp that Thalia's father owns, I wish to go there," she says as looks at her father with pleading eyes.

"Ok."

"Please daddy just let m-wait what! Okay just like that?"

"Yeah, just tell me how much the we need to pay," Naruto said as he gives his daughter a bright smile.

"W-well it's free considering I'm Thalia's best friend," Annabeth said.

"I thought I was your best friend after we kissed."

"Are you still on about that!"

"Fine, just make sure you sleep early tonight, I'm going on a date with Artemis," Naruto says as he stretches a bit.

"Oh I see..." Annabeth said looking down feeling a bit sad. Lately it seems she and her father have been drifting apart. Ever since they had that argument. People usually made fun of the whisker marks on her cheeks so she decided to start hiding them with make up. Of course Naruto wasn't too happy with the idea, this led to their first argument. "Well i'll be gone in the morning." she says as she makes her way to her room missing the hurt look that crossed her father's face.

Naruto just sighed to himself, where did he go room. Everything was going smoothly that was until Annabeth hit puberty. "Well bette prepare for dinner," he mutters to himself as he goes to the kitchen.

 **Moments Later...**

"Naru please tell me it's a lie." came a voice behind Naruto. Naruto for his just continued his preparation, already knowing the owner of the voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," that's a lie. He already knows what this is about.

"Why her though, w-why not...me." Zoe shakily asked.

"..." Naruto remained silent.

"It's because I not as beautiful right?" Zoe asked as she moves forward and hugs him from behind.

"I-its not that."

"Then what!" Zoe shouts as her hold on him tightens.

"It's because-"

 _ **Line-break**_

After that rather long talk with Zoe, Naruto was now fully prepared dressed in an expensive black suit that has a red tie and a pair of black slacks. Checking the time on his watch and seeing that his 'brother' is late Naruto just sighed. His 'brother' was a drama queen, always showing up fashionably late.

"You know the weirdest thing happened," the goddess said as she was now sited next to him at the table. How she got their without him Noticing is anyone's guess. "Zoe came up to me and said she wouldn't lose to me, what was that about?"

"Well...Zoe also has feelings for me and she kinda declared war on you for my love," Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head, trying his best not look at Artemis. "Anywho nice dress." indeed it was. The goddess of the hunt was dressed in a beautiful red dress. (sorry not really good at describing clothes)

"Naruto don't change the subjec-" Artemis begins but is cut off by the doorbell. Naruto gave sigh of relief before quickly getting up and heading for the door. Artemis watched as her boyfriend went to welcome his brother. Which was confusing considering she never knew he had a brother.

Suddenly Artemis felt it. Celestial power. It was faint but still it was there. Now she was panicking, did they find her? How did they find her? She was suppressing her power to the point it was even less than a demigod's. And by the feel of this power they are two of them. Maybe she should escape, but Naruto will be heart broken. Before she could do anything Naruto walked in with two other people. Her eyes widened at the familiar two celestial beings in front of her. "What! APOLLO, APHRODITE!

"Artemis,"

"LITTLE SIS!?"

Naruto just looked at the three in confusion. "So...I take it you guys know each other?"

"You could say that..."

Moments later...

Annabeth sighed to herself, the past week has been an eventful one. She was recently attacked by a monster but fortunately Luke and Thalia of course not to forget Grover were around.

"This is illegal," Thalia muttered as she peaked through the door watching the adults talk among themselves. "Everyone in that living room is either beautiful or handsome."

"Annabeth is that blonde hunk really your father?" Thalia asked as she turned her attention to Annabeth. "I mean apart from the blonde hair you guys look nothing alike."

"Plus he looks too young to be the father of a fourteen year old," Lukes said from his place besides the window. Keeping an eye out in case monsters followed them. "The math just doesn't add up."

"Well ah..." Annabeth began but stopped, now that she thought about it her daddy looked to be in his twenties while she was fourteen. It doesn't seem to add up.

"Maybe his a demigod like us," Thalia said as she walked to a still lost in thoughts Annabeth and took a seat next to her.

"Maybe, some of us are still new at this demigod stuff," Annabeth said. "We should ask Grover."

With Naruto and the others...

One could feel the tension in the air as the four people sat their eating their food in silence.

"So," Naruto was first to speak. "Mind telling how my girlfriend knows my brother?"

Apollo and Artemis stared at each other before Artemis sighed. "Fine, his my twin brother," she then turns her attention to Aphrodite who was dressed in a beautiful black dress and was busy staring at Naruto like he was piece of candy. "What I want to know is what _she's_ doing here."

Aphrodite ignored Artemis in favor of staring at Naruto.

"Well little sis you see I had no one to bring and Dite was the last choice," Apollo explained. "Now what is this about you being his girl friend?" he asked a slight frown on his face.

"W-well ah-don't pin this on me how did you and Naruto meet?"

Apollo's frown deepened. "It all started when we were both still mercs, in an alley-"

 _ **FLASH BACK-**_

Naruto was walking through an ally way in the middle of the night. Suddenly he turns around and points his gun at a blonde haired man. _This guy is fast._ Was Naruto's thought. Said blonde man also had a pair of golden guns pointed at Naruto's head.. "Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked.

"Who the fuck I'm I?" yelled out the blonde man, his guns pointed dangerously to Naruto's head. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"I asked you first!" Naruto said as he glared at the blonde before him.

"Well I asked you second!" the blonde man yelled as he glared right back.l

"That makes no sense!"

"You face doesn't make sense!"

The two glared at each for what felt like hours before before the blonde spoke. "Apollo..."

"Deadpool, so your the guy I'm supposed to kill?" Naruto asked the now revealed Apollo. Apparently Naruto was hired by someone to take out some guy named Apollo.

"Yeah, and you must be Deadpool," the now named Apollo said as he narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face. Apollo during his free time goes around as a gun for hire. Recently he was tasked to kill some guy named Deadpool. "The one I'm supposed to kill."

"..."

"..."

The two stayed completely quite, none spoke as god and demigod thought things through. Apollo was hired to kill Naruto and Naruto was to do the same to Apollo. This could only mean one thing.

"Well shit! I think someone set us up!"

"Yeah I also think that...to" at this Apollo just gave the blonde demigod a blank look.

"So who hired ya?" Naruto asked, guns still pointed at Apollo.

"No! The question is...who hired _You_?" Apollo replied. Eyes narrowing in case this guy tried something.

"Who bout we answer that shit together..." was all Naruto said.

"Fine on three!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

""FAT TONY!""

"Well shit, when I find that fatty I'm gonna give him a Vampire C section like we was Edward and-" Apollo began but was interrupted by Naruto finishing his sentence.

-Bella!" a wide eyed Naruto said as he looked at Apollo in shock. "Wait a minute...y-you like _**TWILIGHT**_ bitch!" he asked in shock.

"Y-yeah I like _**TWILIGHT**_ bitch, do you like _**TWILIGHT**_?!" Apollo exclaimed.

 _ **"TWILIGHT**_ is my Jam mother fucker!" Naruto Answered.

A moment silence.

"S-so...you team Jacob or Edward?" finally Apollo was first to speak. His guns still held in a tight grip. _Just try me bitch just say the wrong answer and die._

"Let's answer that shit together!"

 _Hmm well played Deadpool well played._ Apollo thought. "On three!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"" _ **EDWARD""**_ they both blurted out.

Another moment of silence...

" _So_ , we friends now?" Naruto broke the silence. Guns still pointed at the blonde god.

"No," Apollo replied with a frown that quickly turned into a full blown grin. "We bests friends now."

"Nope I change my mind we are not best friends...we're _brothers_!" Naruto now had full shit eating grin on his face.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. That is until one finds out that his bro took his sisters V-card, but that's a chapter for the sequel. And so the two blondes went on to lay some hell on poor Fat Tony but with a name like fat Tony he probably deserves it. All the while they both had their guns pointed at each other, Goofy smiles on there faces. And if one was to at the look at the grinning fools he'd mistake them for twins.

 _ **FLASHBACK END-**_

Artemis just stared at her twin with a look that said 'are you an idiot'. Aphrodite too was surprised by this. Naruto just nodded his head with smile.

"Forgive me if I'm having trouble believing this bullshit," Artemis said as she cross her hands under her hands and narrowed her eyes at her brother. Just what was he playing at, was it some prank he was planing. A smirk then played itself on her face. "Oh, Naru be a dear and go get us some wine."

"...okay." was all a blushing Naruto said as he got up from his chair. But before he could leave he was stopped by the love goddess who wrapped her hands around his. "Ah, excuse me do you mind."

"Names Aphrodite sugar, and yes I mind," Aphrodite said as she winked at Naruto making him blush even more. Artemis's eyes narrowed. She was about to get up and intervene when Apollo firmly grabbed her shoulder, giving a look that said 'don't'.

"Dite please let him go," Apollo said with his shiny smile. Aphrodite pouted before letting him go and as soon as Naruto was released he gave Apollo a thumbs up before he disappeared in a yellow and black blur. Leaving a shocked Aphrodite and a stock Apollo and Artemis. "Wha...WHAT THE HELL! He just teleported!"

"Sorry to disappoint but that wasn't teleportation," Apollo said as he gave a knowing smirk.

"It was speed," Artemis concluded she too had a knowing smirk. "Anyway do you by any chance know Naruto's godly Parent?" Artemis asked as she turned to Apollo.

"Wait I thought he was your son Apollo. You know with the blue eyes, blonde hair and not to forget these a bit of resemblance," Aphrodite was now interested in this Naruto character.

"I thought so too but sadly his not. Then I tried checking if his father's child but his not. So after some digging up I figured out who his mother is..." Apollo says with a smug smile.

"Wow, who is she," Aphrodite asked. Artemis kept quite but deep down she too wanted to know.

"Well Naruto's mother is-"

 _ **LINE-BREAK-**_

"How in Hades did I miss that," Artemis muttered. Now everything was beginning to fall in place and make sense. "I have lived with him for more than a decade."

"Yeah well we're having cereal for dinner so there's that."

"A decade really? And in this time you haven't bumped uglys?"Aphrodite said with a sly smirk directed towards the blushing goddess of the hunt. Apollo's smile fell as he saw his sister blush. Perhaps the world was ending.

"S-shut up you slut, you the one that said not to have _sex with Naruto_ that to just love him without the benefits of _making love!_ " Artemis yelled as she stood from her chair pointing at the love goddess not noticing Apollo's eye twitch.

"I didn't know what he looked like, with your bad taste in men I thought he was a tree loving bearded lumberjack. But now that I've seen and felt him up..." Aphrodite now had a far away look.

"What do you mean you felt him up."

"I had my foot rubbing his member the entire time from underneath the table," Aphrodite said as she gave a very perverted giggle. "And I think he liked it."

It took all the will power Artemis had to-Just kidding she was being held back by Apollo. "HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER _MY_ NARU-KUN, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Arty use you words please," Apollo said as he struggled to keep a hold on his sister. "Just breath and relax."

"DONT YOU YOGA ME!"

 **With Naruto...**

 _Shit_. Naruto cursed in his mind as he was currently hiding behind a flipped over car. Gun shots could be heard everywhere, as masked men fired at him. _Great just great_...

Naruto after buying the wine was heading home but he was suddenly attacked by ten gun men. And now here he was on a bridge a dead body next to him. He managed to kill one of gunmen and so in his hand was gun that had only. _Seven bullets..._ "Alright readers prepare for a badly written fight scene...let's go Commando!" with that Naruto got up a did a flip, while in mid air he fired two shots killing gun men that were near him. Landing he quickly run behind one of the many abandoned cars. "Okay let's see, in total there were ten but I un-alive two so seven remaining..." Naruto muttered over the gun shots. _1...2...3 GO!_ After giving himself a mental count down Naruto sprang into action. Moving at great speeds he pointed the gun at his first victim, shooting the bastard in the head. While the dead one was falling Naruto went to the next guy, punching him in the gut knocking the air out of him. He then grabbed the man's head and twisted his head getting a sickening CRACK sound. He then grabbed the dead man's body and used it as a human shield. The man's body was completely mutilated as a bullet storm rained down on it. Naruto was an harmed as his moved towards the next gun man. Naruto then proceeded to throw the minced meat body to the gun man. Disoriented the gun didn't see the fist that knocked him out. And just. Like before Naruto grabbed the man's body and used it as a human shield. And just like his friend his body was pumped full of lead. Before Naruto could react he was shot in the shoulder. Quickly he hid behind a car.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed I pain as he grabbed his shoulder. His healing factor taking effect. "Thank mother for this..."

Just then the sound of a motorcycle roaring to life grabbed everyone's attention. Naruto's eyes widened at the person riding the motorcycle.

The man on the motorcycle then began to stand on the moving bike, once balanced the man then flipped off the bike sending it crushing into some poor bastard. While upside down in mid-air he pulled out two guns and begun spinning rapidly at the same time shooting, effectively killing the rest of the gun men. The man land on his feet, not looking the least winded. And in a moment Naruto was standing infront of the man, glaring at him. Said man was a bit taller than Naruto, wearing a black suit with a red tie. The man had a handsome face with long blonde spiky hair and a pair of piercing silver eyes.

"Hello _Father..."_ Naruto sneered with a lot of venom in his voice. "What are you doing here.." Naruto was now on guard as he glared at his old man. Who knew what his old man was up to.

"Hello to you to, Nathaniel." the blonde said with a small smile. "It been a while."

"Yeah like fifteen years you piece of shit dad!"

"I take it you're still upset huh?" the man calmly asked.

"Of course I am!"

"But you're the one that left us..."

"..."

"Yeah I thought so..."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Rose missed you," Naruto's father was first to speak.

"R-really," Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing. "I thought she hated me."

"Oh, she does."

"Saw that coming.."

 **With the three A's**

Things had finally calmed down between the three olympians, though Artemis was still glaring bloody murder at Aphrodite and Apollo he...was smiling.

"Now, we all calm good," Apollo said as he looked between a frown Artemis and a smirking Aphrodite. "Good." his expression now turned serious. "There is also the issue to do with the girl in the next room. I know you both sensed it."

"Yes, but if you ask me I'm not surprised," Aphrodite said her smirk now gone.

"Tch just like father to not keep it in his pants, why can't he be like Naru." Artemis said with sigh. "Men."

Ignoring Artemis, Apollo went on. "So far Naruto has Managed to stay out of the godly side of things." he said.

"What? Like really?" Aphrodite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he doesn't even know about camp half blood," Artemis said as she crossed her arms.

"Why is that?"

"According to my research Naruto spent most of his childhood training in Japan. Which we all know is in the reign of..."

"The Shinto's."

"Bingo."

"Quick question Apollo, why are you a ninja or was it mercenary..." Aphrodite asked.

"I wish to know as well," Artemis said as she looked at him.

"Well...it's been kinda boring the last hundred years or so. And so I decide hey why not shake up my life a bit." Apollo explained. But the reason is that he read comic book about a mercenary. "And five years into the job I met Naruto."

Aphrodite and Artemis just sweat dropped at Apollo's half ass answer.

Just then the sound of the front door opening grabbed everyone's attention. Naruto entered the door with a frown on his face and behind him was a tall blonde man with silver eyes wearing a suit with a red tie and black shoes. A small smile on his face.

"Welcome to my humble home, make yourself comfortable while I grab an extra seat." Naruto said as he walks away passing by the Artemis, Aphrodite and Apollo.

"What's with him?" Aphrodite asks as stares at Naruto' back.

"Forgive him his a bit upset I'm here," the blonde man said as he took a seat right next to Aphrodite. "Slade Wilson, and I must say it's an owner to be in the presence of lady Aphrodite, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo."

Aphrodite and Artemis looked shocked at being found out Apollo just had his usual smile.

"It's been awhile Wilson," Apollo greeted.

"Wha-you two know each other," Artemis stood up pointing a finger at Apollo.

Aphrodite was just looking at Slade like a piece of meat as she licked her lips.

"Actually yes we do, now," Slade said as he got up from his seat. He then went to his back pocket and pulled out a golden watch. Then proceed to put the watch on his right wrist. "Do you mind telling why the man murdering goddess is in my _son's_ house." and in a golden Flash of light a golden giant Sword Appeared in Slade's hand. ( _ **A/N.**_ **Think DC comics GODKILLER swords...)**

 _ **LINE-BREAK-**_

Artemis grunted a bit as she struggled to hold the giant sword at bay with a pair hunting knives. _What in Hade's Name is that sword..._ having sensed the slight build up of celestial power Artemis had quickly summoned her knives just in time to block the golden sword.

"That's it I'm out, not fighter but a lover!" the love goddess shouted as she got up from her chair and went to find Naruto.

"Easy now Slade this is a fight you won't lose," Apollo said with straight face. The two stared at the god like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Don't you mean a fight you won't win?" Artemis asked making sure to keep a strong grip on her knives.

"I know what I said."

"So yeah..."

"I'll ask again what are you doing here?" Slade asked as he applied more pressure.

"W-what is it to you son of Athena!?" Artemis was now struggling to keep up with Slade's strength. Before the Blonde assassin could utter a word a golden gun was suddenly pointed at the back of his head.

 **"Let me remind you** _ **Wilson**_ **, that you a threatening my little sister-** " Apollo said with a _lot_ of Venom in his voice. Sure he argued with Artemis more times than he could count but she was still his sister and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. **"Give a good reason why I shouldn't kill you were you stand!"** he was in full god mode.

"Because you can't..."

"Damn it you're right!"

Wait what! What do you mean his right!" exclaimed Artemis. Dare she think it. _This man is strong..._

"That sword his holding is called the _**GODKILLER**_ and if he slits you throat with it you fade," Apollo said going back to his playful self. "But with both know you won't kill her."

Slade narrowed his eyes. "Oh and why is that?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't kill your soon to be daughter in law now would you?" Apollo had a goofy smile on his face.

Deathstroke had only one thing to say. "What tha FUCK!"

Moments later...

"I should have seen this coming," Slade muttered. Things had calmed after Apollo had explained Slade that Artemis was Nathaniel's girlfriend and to Artemis that Slade was Naruto's father. "My son is dating the man hating goddesss her self."

"So your Naruto's father..." Artemis asked she glared at the man. How dare he threaten her. Sure she could have easy killed the swine but then she would have had to use her power she was avoiding doing that. "That sword..."

"The _**GODKILLER**_ swords made by Hephaestus (sp?) himself," Apollo said.

"Wait swords as in more than one?"

"Yes there two of them," Apollo said as he nodded at Artemis.

 **With Naruto and Aphrodite...oh boy**

"I left him and my sister to start a new life and now he just walks in like nothing happened." Naruto was in his room sleeping on his bed and on top of him was Aphrodite disguised as Artemis. "I know I'm the one that left but still I feel a bit angry."

"Naru just shut up and kiss me," 'Artemis' said as began to unbutton his white shirt. She the give soft kisses on his exposed neck. "Oh, Naru I want you to take me."

"W-what!"

"I want you to Fuck me," Artemis seductively said as she gave Naruto a wink. She then moved forward kissed Naruto and to Aphrodite's delight he kissed back.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _ **God killer Swords-**_ to follow through on a fallen God's final request should he ever meet his demise, forge deity Hephaestus offered the lethal assasin, Deathstroke an all new contract alongside this battlement in the assassination of an old foe of olympus called _Lapetus_ a Greek titan.

(1). The sword holds many wondrous attributes, although it's primary directive is Slaying of immortals. To some degree it also possesses a consciousness of its own, capable of altering it's physical form.

 _ **Capabilities-**_ God killer can adjust it's weight and crackles with eldritch energy that drives the weapon on strengthening him in heat of battle, guiding and to an extent, controlling their actions as well as directing them to the point of the destination they wish to reach.

The God killer has the ability to shape-shift depending on the user's thoughts and instincts, but often will push said wielders thought process to further it's own ends. The God killer can take on many forms to better accommodate both ones fight style as well as adapt to stronger opponents such as Gods and/ or godlike beings. Some forms it can take at its own will are; a bo staff, twin blades, a cat o' Nine tails for binding and ensnaring.

The God killer also possesses the ability to unleash vastly powerful shock blasts with decimating effect.

It's edge is able to absorb and redirect whatever force is unleashed upon with twice the impact, (even kryptonians such as Superman) it can also be magically recalled to its owner.

If ever shattered or somehow broken, the God killer can reform itself.

When in contact with another divine source it can feed a deities memories into itself and transfer them to the swords handler.

 _ **A/N- so...that happened...nothing much to say but sorry to those that wanted to see Artemis and Athena's conversation but I don't want to reveal every single detail in one go for example see what I did with thing about Naruto's mother. Though we all know who she is. And if you find you self not knowing who Naruto's Mother is then...I don't know why or better yet how you're reading this.**_

 _ **Yes I gave Naru a healing factor. He can't see monsters but will be. Able to in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Yes Aphrodite was making out with Naru. Wonder what's gonna happen next.**_

 _ **Yes Rose Wilson AKA Raveger will make an appearance...**_

 _ **DONT YOU JUDGE ME! Be the last person I add from DC comics...for now. Anywho who do you think would suit to be her mother? Please say it in a review or pm.**_

Preview of coming chapters

"Okay the meeting of the gods shall now begin," Zeus bellowed as he held his master bolt in his right hand. "Let us first begin with camp half blood, Report."

The god of wine stood up from his throne, he then proceed to clear his throat. "Well father nothings really happened. As usual Luke is still the greatest demigod swords man and-" Mr D began his report when he was interrupted by a burst of laughter from Apollo. Everyone stared at the blonde god as laughed his ass off.

"HahahAaahaha the greatest demigod swords man how rich hahahAhaha." he said between laughs.

"WHAT IS THE MEAN OF THIS!" Zeus asked as he turned to the wine god who just shrugged his shoulders. The king of Olympus was about to ask Apollo just what was so funny when another burst of laughter was heard coming from somewhere else. He turned his head in the direction of the laughter and was surprised to see his daughter Artemis laughing.

"Hahahaaahaah I know right Hahahaaa." she too said between laughs.

"And what's so funny about. Luke being the strongest demigod?" the god of the sea asked. Amused by his niece and nephew.

Another burst of laughter was heard and all the gods turned their attention to the one responsible. Athena couldn't keep it in any more. It was just too funny. Soon Aphrodite and Hephaestus joined the laughing frenzy. The other gods and goddess looked amongst themselves, confused as to what was happening.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY ABOUT LUKE BEING THE STRONGEST DEMIGOD HUH?!"

And that did it. Laughing grow even louder and after sometime Apollo passed out due to laughing too hard.

"ZOE!" Artemis called out. And in a flash of silver light Zoe was before her.

"Yes my lady?" she asked.

"T-they think LUKE is the strongest Demigod in three hundred years!"

Zoe stayed silent for a second before her eyes widened then she too burst out laughing. Artemis and Zoe laughed so hard that they both passed out. Athena, Hephaestus and surprisingly Aphrodite did not pass out.

"Don't even know what's going on anymore..."

 _ **So yeah bye please review, favorite and follow. PMs are welcome to.**_

 _ **I don't own. Any thing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything but my bad Grammar and spelling!**_

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked among the people of New York. He had a destination in mind but first he had to make a quick stop. After walking for a while he found what he was looking for. It was a store. The name of the store was Sweets on America, owned by one Sally Jackson. _It's been a while._ A few years back Naruto accidentally stumbled upon the store that sold blue candy and foods. Naruto being who he is was amazed by the woman's love for blue foods. And not to forget he asked her to marry him when she made him a bowl of blue cereal. _"I wonder if she still has the ring I gave her."_ he thought as he entered the store.

"Hey there, welcome to-oh my god Naruto is that you!" upon seeing the blonde Sally literally jumped off the counter and right into Naruto's Hands. "I missed you so much."

Naruto grunted a bit as Sally Jackson jumped into his arms. "Sally it's been a while," he said as he put the woman down. Sally for her part looked at Naruto carefully it seems he hasn't changed a bit since the first time they met. "So how's my favorite female willy wonker doing?" he asked with a smile that made Sally blush a bit.

"Oh you know same old same old, I was just about to lock and head home. My son's coming back from school today." Sally said as she gave a smile of her own. Naruto apart from Percy was one of the few people that put a genuine smile on her face. "But since I l-like you I think I can stay for a while. So what would you like?"

Naruto thought things through before he made his decision. "Why don't we go to your place, you make me like ten bowls of that famous blue Cereal of yours and see your son." Naruto said. And before Sally could protest he was already outside the store. She let out a sigh before Sally began closing up shop.

After that was done both headed to her house. As they walked the duel talked about old times. And how it felt like to raise teenagers. While they talked Sally eyed her blonde friend. Something was off about him, yes he looked bit sad. But that's not all, he looked younger than before. _"I must be seeing things, these no way he looks younger. It's just my brain telling me he looks cute. And with those whiskers I just wann-_ " Sally's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"Sally?"

"Yes."

"Why are you drooling and looking at me like that?"

"O-oh I was thinking about making twenty blue bowls of cereal for you..." Sally Jackson lied and much to her embarrassment Naruto laughed.

"Ha, you said blue balls!"

With that the two laughed all way. This is why. Sally preferred to be around Naruto. The blonde had some kind of calming aura around him, she felt safe around. "So how's life with _**Gabe?"**_ Naruto asked saying the last word with so much hatred. It was clear as day Naruto hated. He even tried killing him once, but Sally begged him not to. If the _pig_ of a man was too die Percy would be in danger.

"I don't wanna talk about it,"

"H-he forced himself on you didn't he?"

"He tried."

"That son of b-"

"But I punched him in the face and knocked him out. Just like you taught me." she said as she gave him a warm smile. She was one of the few people Naruto trusted enough to tell of his past. He even trained her in a few moves he knew. "But enough about me, how's Annabeth?" bad idea. At the question Naruto's features darkened and an angry look that did not suit the blonde crossed his face.

"Annabeth's school burned down," Naruto was no shaking with rage. "I was too late, t-the body wasn't found s-so I have hope she's alive." Naruto said. "I found this in Annie's room." Naruto then took out a small old looking paper from his pocket and handed it to Sally. Sally's eyes widened when she saw what was written on the little paper. It read...

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Kee_er**_

 _ **Half -Blo_d Hill**_

 _ **(8_ _ ) _ _ 9-0_ _ 9**_

Sally somewhat knew who the owner of the card was. She too had the same the one back home. "Say, Naruto Annabeth's mother did she leave as soon as Annabeth was born?" she asked. _"Please tell me you found this by accident!"_

"What?" the blonde asked confused as he gave a weird look.

"Naru just answer the damn question!". She all but demanded. as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Please!"

"Yeah she come by left little Annie, we had a talk she and just left. I tried searching for her but it was as if she never-" Naruto was interrupted by Sally.

"Existed..." Sally finished. She then looked Naruto right in the eye. "Naruto let's go quickly!" she then grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

 _ **Line-break...**_

Percy Jackson was not having the best day. First his favorite teacher at school could him an idiot, then on the way home three weird wrinkled ladies eyed him up. _"Perverts!"_ Grover was acting all weird and lying to him. How did he know Grover Lying? Because Grover was a really, really, really bad at telling lies. Then he ditched Grover at the bus station. Now that _swine_ Gabe was giving him trouble, asking for money when he just got here. "No I don't have any." Percy said but Gabe didn't look like he believed him.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "You probably paid with a twenty. You got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

"Come on, Gabe," Eddie said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?"

"Fine," Percy said as he dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and was about to throw it on the table when he heard the opening of the door and voice of his dear mother.

"Percy you here?" Sally jackson's voice rang out as she appeared in the doorway of the room. "Percy!" she exclaimed as she run to him and enveloped him in big hug. "You have grown so much!"

"Mom!" Percy said as he returned the hug.

"Sally I'll be honest this place is a dump!" Naruto whistled as he looked around the apartment cover in chips and beer cans. "And here I thought you were neat freak, Sally."

Before Sally could answer Gabe interrupted. "Who the hell are you!?" he asked as he and his buddies stared at Naruto. Before Naruto could answer Sally did.

"His an old friend!" she blurted out. "We just came here to catch up."

Percy was having a hard time believing her. An old friend? This guy looked like he was twenty one! Percy eyed the so called old friend. He had long spiky blonde hair, really blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheek? He was wearing a tight orange shirt that showed his muscles. He was tall a well built body, not too tall not too buff. And he wore black loose pants with white converse. On his right wrist was a golden watch and on his back was a red bag. "Yo, names Naruto Uzumaki." he said as he flashed a smile which made Sally blush a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Percy. And he came to one conclusion.

 _"Dear God mom's having an affair!"_ he thought in horror. Sure she deserved better than Gabe but still. The man, Naruto then made his way to the living room. Percy glanced at his mother, she looked...nervous?

"So tell me how everything went, find anything scare you?" she asked as they made there way to his room.

As they took their seat at the edge of his bed, Percy thought things through. Ms Dodds trying to kill him, perverted old women stalking him. Yep he defiantly found something that scared him. Swallowing his hard he spoke. "No,mom." he lied.

"Well alright then," she said as she looked at him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what?"

We're going to the beach!"

"Montauk?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Three days, same cabin."

"When we do we go!" he asked with excitement. He really loved that place and of course no Gabe. It's just him and mom.

"And Naruto's coming with us." Percy frown at this.

"Bean dip, Sally didn't you hear me?" came the voice of Gabe as he appeared at the doorway.

"Come now Mr Gabe, Sally's being working all day. She must be tired." Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed the fat man's shoulder. How he got there without them knowing was mystery.

"This doesn't concern ya blonde, so just butt out." Gabe barked as he tried to prey the hand off his shoulder. "S-Sally is mine damn it!"

" _Yours_ huh? Say Gabe do you remember me?" the blonde said as his smile turned into a frown. His grip on the meaty shoulder tightening.

"N-no."

"Well last time I was here you annoyed me, so I punched you in the face knocking you out cold." Naruto said as a twisted smirk crossed his face. "That's why you don't remember."

Quickly Sally stepped in before things could get ugly. "Don't worry honey we were just talking about the trip.". She said.

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that!"

"We were but don't worry about your dip. I'll make you a seven layer dip just for you. That should last you all the weekend. That way you won't even need me to be here." Sally assured.

"This better be coming out of your clothes budget."

"I be paying for it!" Naruto said as he let go Gabe. "So don't worry Sally!"

"Naruto I can't-"

"Well I can. Now Gabe how's about you and I go back in the living room for a... _chat."_ before Gabe could protest Naruto roughly grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him.

...

Sally and Percy just stayed silent. Sally was worried and Percy confused. With the laters thoughts being _"what tha fuuuccckkk!"_

...

Living room was silent, well apart from the ESPN on the TV. Gabes friends were still on the poker table. "Look Gabe...I hate you. I. Fucking. Hate. You. And I'm sensing that you hate me too." Naruto said as he folded his hands on his chest.

"Yeah so?" Gabe asked not looking interested.

"So I'm gonna fight you and to make things fair I gonna say every move." Naruto said as he got into a fighting. "So punch to the stomach!" with that fist met gut. Gabe dropped to one knee as he grunted in pain.

"You son of a b-"

"Kick to the face!" Naruto said as he kicked Gabe in the face hard, sending him flying Into the table the poker table breaking it. Gabe friends stood and tried to rush him. "Well this will be fun."

"Mom what did he mean by he punched Gabe?" Percy asked his mom as they packed his clothes for trick.

Sally let a out sigh, this was coming. Might as well be honest. "When Naruto came over you were just a little boy. He picked a fight with Gabe...as a result Gabe got his ass kicked." she said.

"How do I not remember this!"

"When you saw how Gabe got knocked out, you laughed so hard that...you passed out." Sally said as she gave chuckle. That's what happened Percy just kept on laughing and Laughing. "You woke up after some time when Naruto left but when you saw Gabes face you laughed even harder and passed out for two days."

"Why?" Percy found himself asking.

"Why don't I just show you," Sally said as she brought out her phone. "Naruto still kept it." she then showed him the pic.

Upon seeing the pic Percy's eyes widened. "WHAT THA FUCK!" he thenn proceed to laugh.

"HAHAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA!" Sally watched her one and only son Laugh his ass off. And just like last time he passed out.

"At least he didn't pee himself this time." came Naruto's voice as he entered the room. "I've convinced Gabe to let us go early so...chop chop!" Naruto then went and grabbed percy's bags.

"Okay let me just make the dip and-"

"Gabe said it's okay so just go make the blue cereal."

"O-okay then!"

And thirty minutes Later they were in Gabe's car. Percy was in the back seat, passed out. Sally was a bit nervous. What happened between Naruto and Gabe? What would await them once they came back. "Relax Sally everything will be okay," the blonde seated next to her said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. Naruto was sad. And if that card was what it was, maybe their was still hope for him. With that the car was off to its final Destination.

Percy had woken up sometime back and talking to his mother while Naruto had fallen asleep in the front seat. But he would occasionally mutter _I'm sorry._

 _ **Naruto's Dream...**_

 _He was breathing heavily as he stared in her sliver eyes, there bodies drenched in sweat and body fluids. The room smelt of sex. Those eyes, they reminded him of the moon. Back when he was Nathaniel Wilson he felt safe under its gaze as he worked through the night. "I love you Artemis," he said. He saw her eyes widened at his statement then to his surprise they teared up. Never in his life had he seen Artemis cry. "D-did I hurt...you?" he asked worried for her. Did he hurt her?_

 _X_

 _She shook her head as she hurriedly got off the bed, covering her nakedness with a bed sheet. "I'm so sorry I did this to you!" she then run away and he followed. As soon as he got outside room there she was fully clothed? Wearing the same dress she wore at dinner. She was Starring at him with shock as tears freely fell from her silver eyes. Just behind her was his brother in all but blood. His usual smile replaced with a frown. His father was nowhere to be seen._

 _"I-i...actually fell for you, and to think I was going break my-" she said as she wept her tears. "I thought you were different but it turns out I was wrong. You're just like all men and just like all men I_ _ **HATE**_ _you!" she spat as she stormed off. He just stood there shocked at what just happened. She was the one that kissed him. She was the one that asked him to do it. Just what the hell was going on?!_

Those were the last words she ever said to him. And they kept on playing in his head none stop. " _I hate you!"_

 _ **Dream End-**_

"Na...ru...wake up!" Naruto woke with a shock, his blue eyes quickly took in his surroundings. He was in room that had a two beds and he was currently on one. Looking around he saw that he was all alone a which was weird cause he heard someone call him. Getting off the bed, the blonde stretched a bit. After that, it was time to explore.

Naruto closed the door behind him as took in the fresh air of the beach. Not to far away was Sally and her son Percy, it seemed they were having a moment so he went the opposite direction. As he walked he couldn't help but recall his nightmare of what happened. It seemed no matter what happened he'd aways be alone, everyone aways left him. "Forever alone, huh?" he muttered to himself as he took his shirt off. Throwing it away he continued to walk towards the sea. _"I hate you!"_ he then got rid of shoes, socks and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. Finally he reached the sea. Ignoring the coldness walked right into the sea, taking it all in. Someone like him deserved to be alone, first he lost control of himself and hurt his own little sister so he left her. _Alone_. Then he started a new life with Athena but she too left him. _Alone._ He walked even further into the deep blue. Then he found Artemis, someone he had so much in common with, someone he would ague with but then get back to laughing with. Someone who helped him raise and brighten his little light, Annabeth. But Sadly it wasn't meant to be because she to left him. _Alone._ He went even deeper. It was getting hard to breath but he didn't care. Zoe, she was fun to be around always teasing Artemis but deep inside he knew that she felt something for him and he too felt something for her. But how could he love one and leave the other, if he took both it would seem like he wanted them to satisfy his lust. Sadly she left the same day Artemis did. _Alone._

And finally his light. She was gone. The one thing that stack with even after they all left was now gone. Annabeth was gone. Even after she promised never to leave him.

 _"Daddy what's wrong, why_ are you crying!?" _Annabeth asked him. As she run to him, quickly Annabeth grabbed the wine bottle at his side as tossed it away. "You're drinking!?"_

 _"H-honey what's up, when did you get back?" he asked as he got up and wept his tears. "Nothing happened it's just Artemis left, that's all." he put on a fake small but she saw right through it._

 _"When will she come back?"_

 _"She's...never coming back sweetheart..." that's when he fell to his knees._

 _"Daddy I'm so sorry." she said as she hugged him. And at that moment he he let all out. Here he was using his own daughter as a shoulder to cry on. He was pathetic._

 _"Annie...p-please d-don't leave me."_

 _"Don't worry papa..." she whispered in his ear in a sweet tone. "I will never leave you. For you are mine and I'm yours. My body is here for you." he didn't really pay mind to those to busy crying his soul out._

Until now. His focus was lost. Well fuck! Salt water filled his mouth and straight into his lungs. Gagged and choked as his face turned blue. He was suffocating to death! _Death...alone_. These two words went well together, people always die alone. Maybe he too should just-suddenly two slender arms pulled him up from the water and before he new it he was out cold.

 _ **Line Break-**_

Blues eyes opened in shock as their blonde owner got up but stopped as his head crushed into something or better yet _someone..._

Sally yelped in pain as Naruto's head crushed into hers. She was currently straddling the blonde. Sally after making sure Percy went to sleep had gone out to look for the blonde and had found him past out on the beach. Quickly she went to check on him. "Naruto!" she said as she looked at him straight in the eyes. Sally. Naruto felt like a dick right now. Here he was thinking he was alone but Sally was there the entire time. "Oh my gosh, Naruto I thought something terrible happened when-" Sally was cut off by Naruto putting his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock before she relaxed and kissed back. Suddenly Sally found her self on the ground with the blonde on top of her.

"S-Sally...please don't leave me, _alone_." he said as he stared down at her with pleading blue eyes.

"I won't, I promise." she said as she slowly opened up her blue robe showing Naruto her body. "Because I love." with that Naruto kissed her and they had a night of passion besides the sea, under the moon.

Else where a certain goddess stared at the full moon with sad silver eyes. The one she had loved had tried to kill himself. She let out a sigh as her second in command appeared behind her.

"I thought you said you were done with him?" Zoe asked as she glared at Artemis. "Now here you are stalking him!"

Zoe was met with silence.

"Not going to say anything?!"

Finally Artemis spoke. "I was reading his thoughts, he was lonely. It's hurts to see him in the hands of another." she said as tears leaked from her eyes. It hurt, it really did. Seeing someone you love with another. It was the first time she was experiencing something like this. "Perhaps it's for the best..."

"Perhaps it is..."

 _END CHAPTER_

 _ **Hey guys! So I have bad news...we'll get back to that later but first a few things. Did you guys hate the last chapter or did you love? Because most of the reviews say hate it but I'm still getting favs and follows. So yeah in this Chapter we see the backlash of Aphrodite's stupidity. Sure let's call it that. Artemis is still upset about her break up and Sally and Naru Fucked, under the gaze of the moon. (Artemis) and besides the sea.(when Percy's father finds out its)**_

 _ **If you've noticed yes I'm toying with Naruto...and throwing shit at him. I wonder how he will feel when Sally gets kidnapped. Hades prepare to have a new one reaped! As you know Artemis was the one that saved him, she still feels something for him.**_

 _ **To those that said they've stopped reading the story... to bad so sad but the world is still motion. So yeah.**_

 _ **So for the bad news I will not be able to update for the next month. Why? Because I finally writting my ECZ (examinations of Zambia) exams. So yeah, I'm done with school (FINALLY) but all I have to do is finish my exams and of course pass them.**_

 _ **So if you have questions just Pm or review so fav and follow. To those PM's I didn't reply too sorry about that but have to study and stuff but I will get back to you on weekends so don't worry. I recently received a request to put female Percy in the harem. That was funny. (I wrote a whole chapter about it)**_

 _ **Quick. Question should I add Annabeth to the Harem. So far the harem is Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Dementer, Sally, Zoe, Thalia, (Annabeth?) and finally *********_

 _ **So can someone please either PM me or review what happens when like a child of Dementer is claimed. What symbols appears.**_

 _ **Bye!XD**_

 _ **Happy Halloween!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything...apart from my bad Grammar and spelling!_

That night Naruto couldn't sleep. Why? Because he was feeling something similar to survivors remorse. Here he was with Sally when his daughter was out there probably dead. It was great seeing Sally really it was but he was on a mission, to find his daughter. With that Naruto got off the bed he had shared with Sally for the night. Clad in only his boxers, Naruto made his way towards his red bag. Opening the bag it was filled with a few things like fake passports,an extra pair of clothes and lastly two silver pistols. Getting the extra clothes he closed the bag. Putting on the clothes Naruto was now dressed in an orange shirt, black pants and a pair of white converse. Ha! if his dad could see him now. Dressed in orange. Naruto looked back to see Sally on the bed soundly sleeping, a smile on her face.

Damn it! Why was it so hard! All he had to do was walk out of that door! But Sally was making it hard for him. With a sigh he throw his bag away and went to the kitchen to make him self some cereal. "Okay let's see whole wheat or chocolate cereal." he asked himself as he grabbed two box's off the shelf. He stared at the white cereal box in his right hand and the brown box in his left.

 _ **"May I suggest the whole wheat!"**_ a voice at the back of his head suggested. Nodding, Naruto put the chocolate cereal back. Ever since he could remember he could hear a voice at the back of his head when asked his father about it, all he said was that it was his conscience. _**"It's really good for your teeth!"**_

"Oh, okay,"

Naruto after finishing the whole box of cereal went back to bed. He felt sleepy for some reason. As he slept he had a dream of the good old days, back when things were simple.

 _ **Else where...**_

"Thanks so much, I owe you for this one Morpheus."

"Not a problem my Lady..." the now Named Morpheus said but suddenly was punched in the gut hard as he fell to one knee.

"That was for the dream you gave him in the car!" she then. Proceed to kick his face...hard.

"I-i didn't do that it-"

"I don't care if it was you or Hypnos, from now own my baby boy is going to have pleasant sweet dreams about cereal. And those dreams better not be about that moon bitch niece of mine. Is _**THAT CLEAR!"**_ Morpheus rapidly nodded his head as he held his broken nose. "Good now then I'll be off, and do not tell anyone of this especially my brother."

 _ **Later that night...**_

Loud banging could be heard through out the cabin as someone banged away at the door. Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto jumped off the bed, quickly he spotted his It opened it and pulled out one of the pistols he ignored percy's shocked look as Sally who had covered her self with bed sheets hugged him close. It seems the heavy knocking and thunder must have woken the two. Naruto went to the door as the knocking got louder. Naruto swung the door wide open and pointed his gun at a certain familiar face.

Grover was beyond surprised as he stared at the man in front of him. "M-mr...Uzumaki!" he blurted out. (see what I did there)

"You, I've seen you before. You were Annie's friend two years ago!" Naruto exclaimed over the pouring rain as he stared at the soaking wet teen. The last he saw this boy was two years ago, he along with Thalia and that Luke kid were Annabeth's friends from school.

Grover seemed to ignore Naruto as his attention turned to Percy. "you left me at the station what were you thinking!?"

Sally had a look of horror on her face as she looked at Grover, she then turned towards Percy. "Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?!" she yelled over the rain.

"We don't have time to talk, it's right behind me!"

"Percy what happened at school?" Sally stared straight into Percy's eyes but the boy was in shock from his dream and seeing his best friend.

"Percy was attacked!" this time it was Grover who answered. Sally's eyes widen and her face turned pale. "Naruto take the kids to the car now!" quickly she ran over to a bed to change into her clothes. Naruto dumbly nodded his head as he went over to Percy and grabbed him.

"Just what hell is going on?" he asked as he pulled Percy out of the Cabin and into the pouring rain. The Grover kid was already at the car, car doors open. Naruto thought things through as he waited for Sally. His mind trying to make sense of what is going on. So Sally's kid was attacked and this boy that knows Annabeth suddenly showed up. Maybe he knew where Annabeth was.

Sally suddenly appeared dressed in her pajamas and a blue robe, his red bag in her hand. "Naruto get in the car i'll drive!" she said leaving now room for argument. Once in the car and everyone was strapped in Sally punched the gus and the Camero was off.

They had being on the road for a while with Sally driving like a speedy Demon. Naruto was still trying to piece shit together, he really wanted to ask her what was going on but Sally looked like a woman on mission. So he kept to himself. Finally the silence was broken.

"So Grover you and my mom know each other?" Percy asked finally getting out of his funk.

"Sort of, she doesn't exactly know me but she knew I watching over you." he said, he then turned his attention towards Naruto. "Two years ago I was sent to look after Annabeth."

Naruto's eyes widen at this, he was about to ask what the boy meant when he suddenly felt dizzy. His vision began to get blurry and the last thing he heard before losing conscience was Sally calling his name.

 _ **Dream-**_

Naruto found himself in what looked like an open forest. As he stood up he took in his surroundings the forest was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen, that's saying something considering his been around the world. The only thing that was missing to complete this beauty were the animals. The vegetation was there and for some strange reason he knew all of them by Name. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Somewhere you haven't been in a long time," came a voice from behind him. Turning around Naruto saw a beautiful red haired woman standing there, looking at him with smile. For some reason to him she looked familiar. "Hello Naruto, welcome to your mind."

"M-my mind?" he asked confused as to how it was possible for one to go into their own mind. "That's impossible!" he denied.

"I assure you it is possible for you Naruto Uzumaki."

"But if this was my mind shouldn't I be called Nathaniel, my real name." he asked.

"No time for that, the reason I brought here is simple," she said as Naruto listened on with interest. For the life of him he could not remember where he had seen her from. "You world is about to change, so keep an open mind."

Suddenly the forest itself began to shake, _"an earth quick!"_ Naruto thought as he looked around in shock. "Crap I'm out of time!" the woman yelled as she looked around panic. "Naruto listen i-" whatever she was about to say was cut shot due the world literally going black.

 _ **Dream End-**_

Naruto woke with a gasp as he found himself upside down and ears ringing. A bit out of it, he looked to the side Sally was okay. She looked like she was saying something but he couldn't hear shit. "Wha-what Happened?" he asked, his senses coming to.

"We were hit with lightening Now come on!" Sally yelled as she undid her seat belt. Doing them same Naruto. suddenly loud stomping could be heard coming down the road. Those who could looked down the road to see a very large figure lumbering towards them. It looked like a big man with something covering his head and had his arms up high in the air like sharp points or something. "Everyone out of the car now!" she yelled as she kicked the door open and scrambled outside. Naruto being in a situation like this before from an old job kicked down the car door and was out in an instant. Quickly he went around and ripped off the back car door. Throwing it away he then grabbed the knocked out Grover and slung him over his shoulder, not noticing the boys lower half.

"Naruto, Percy do you see that giant tree on top of the hill." Sally said pointing at a large pine tree that towered over all the other trees. "Head straight for it and don't stop. Over that hill you'll see a big Farmhouse down in the Valley, run and don't look back. Scream for help, don't stop til you reach the door."

Naruto had noticed her use the word 'you' instead of 'we', could it be that she was trying to sacrifice her self. None of that! Not her to! "Percy catch! He then throw Grover over to Percy who grunted a bit at catching his best friend. Before Sally knew it Naruto had carried her bridal style. "Percy let's go!" Percy nodded a thanks to the older blonde before they both broke into a run.

"Food..." Grover groaned from his place on Percy's back.

"Really food? Kids his age dream about doing it with girls all he's dreaming about is food." Naruto muttered before a loud roar was heard. "What tha fuck!" the two running slowed down upon hearing the roar. Turning their heads around to see what was happening they saw Gabe's car getting thrown out of the way by whatever was after them. "Ha, in your face Gabe!"

Grunting and snorting noises could be heard as the large man ran towards them. As the he got closer Naruto and Percy could see that the man was really tall like seven foot tall and had large meaty hands swaying from his side. His upper half was all furry and fuzzy. His head was very Large and bulky, was also covered in fur. Running through his nose was a shining ring and on his fuzzy head were two large horns with very shape points on the ends.

"Oh no," Sally said from her position in Naruto's arms.

"I don't wanna be that guy but, what the heck is that!?" Naruto asked as he picked up the pace.

"We have to go. It's after Percy!" Sally repiled.

"That thing, mom it looks like the-"

"Don't say it's name Percy. Names have power."

"Sally what's going on why is that thing after you son?" Naruto asked. Everything happening was making little to no sense. Why was a genetically deformed abomination chasing after a kid? His brain came up with all the scientific explanation for this but he still fell short. _"Really need to stop getting myself into these situations!"_ he thought. He was looking for his daughter nothing more, nothing less and he ends up getting chased by a bull man of things. What the hell!

"I don't have time to explain, please just trust me," Sally said. Naruto nodded at this. Glancing back he saw Percy slowing down a bit. Truth be told he was faster than this current speed he was moving at. He didn't want Sally to feel the pain of losing one's loved child. He could easy slung Percy on his back but the Grover kid would make things complicated. They could just leave the boy but he had information on Annabeth.

The pine tree Sally talked of could be seen about a hundred yards or so, up the hill. Their chaser was now gaining speed. "His sight and hearing are terrible, his going by smell. But soon he'll find us!" Sally said.

"How soon?" Naruto asked and as if to answer the Minotaur Roared in rage. "Well shit!" the monster was now picking up the pace and getting closer to them. Suddenly the Minotaur appeared behind Percy. "HEY KID LOOK OUT!"

Percy did as wise and rolled to his right, the bull man went right past him and straight into a tree.

"Nice one!" Naruto said as he slowed down reaching the pine tree. "So Sally what now?" he asked

"Naru p-put me down."

"I'll be going back for Percy," Naruto said as he gently put her down. Sally had a frightful look before she nodded.

"Just come back safe, please." Sally said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I will!" he said, and Naruto uzumaki always keeps his promise. With that Naruto left in a blur towards Percy and Grover. "Believe that!"

 _ **Line break-**_

Percy grunted as he tried helping Grover up. _"Who the hell sleeps through all this!"._ He thought. The Minotaur had recovered and was now on his tail. In mere moments it was in front of him and Grover, arms raised ready to strike. Before it's beefy hands could pound them to dust, the Minotaur was suddenly hit by a blur that sent it back a bit.

Landing on the ground Naruto grabbed Percy and Grover while the Minotaur was distracted. His legs tensed as he leaped off the ground with enough force to leave cracks on it.

As his feet touched the ground Naruto broke into a run at full speed. it was safe to say that the monsters was left very far behind.

Naruto gave a small smile as he as he saw Sally run towards them. "See Sally I told you I-" Naruto's words fell short as there was a flash of bright light. Everything seemed to slow down as lightening fell from the Havens. Thinking fast Naruto threw Percy and Grover to the sides. He tried to avoid the bolt but not even he was faster than Lightening.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The bolt hit home and Naruto was sent flying. His body crushing into the trees.

 _Pain,_ was all Naruto felt as he lay there...impaled through the chest by a brunch. He was literally hanging from the tree, blood gashing from his wound. The left side of his body was burnt badly, including his face.

As he opened his eyes Naruto was greeted to a site that would forever haunt his dreams. The Minotaur was holding Sally by the neck. Naruto tried to scream but he could not, his blood was filling his lungs,he couldn't breath and was choking on his own blood. Yet the only thing own his mind was Sally. Moving his only working (right) leg he pressed his heel on the tree and pushed with a lot of force. _"Please no, not Sally no!"_ he kept on pushing. _"Why I'm I so weak!"_ tried again. _"First Athena!"_ he pushed harder, it was working. _"Then Artemis!"_ it was working, just a little more. _"Zoe!"_ just a little more. _"Annabeth!"_ little more. _"But not Sally..._ _ **NEVER SALLY!"**_

 _ **"Do you want power, Naruto Uzumaki!"**_

 _"Yes!"_

 _ **"I can't hear you!"**_

"YES!"

 _ **"THEN USE ME!"**_

 _ **Line break-**_

Just as the Monster squeezed and Sally disappeared in golden dust a giant golden sword suddenly swiped down on the monsters hand. The sword cut through the hand like hot knife through butter. The minotaur roared in pain as it gripped it's stamp of a hand with its other hand.

Naruto had used up all his strength on that attack and it didn't work. _"I'm a failure..."._ With that he passed out. Not knowing that his actions had just helped Percy.

 **"You truly are pathetic!"**

"Yeah I know that..." Naruto said as he stared at a carbon copy of himself seated in a Golden thrown. The only difference was that this 'Naruto' had blood red eyes. The look alike was wearing a pure white toga that was made from the finest of material.

 **"...you know it's no fun when you admit it like that."** the blonde on the throne said as stared at Naruto with a small smirk. **"If it was me, Sally would still be around."**

"Is that so? And who are you?"

 **"it's simple really, I'm you."** the blonde on the throne said as he stood up.

"How?" Naruto asked confused.

 **"Considering that I'm you here's a really simple explanation, you know Bleach the anime right?"** the red eyed man explained. Naruto nodded his head with excitement at the mentioning of one of his favorite anime. **"Well I'm more like your hollow side being I only come out when your in...Rome."**

"Why rome?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. **"You know what they say, when in Rome..."**

"They do say that don't they?"

...

...

 **"Oh, looks like your waking up now**. **I guess this is good bye...for now!"** the Blonde man said as he gave Naruto a small wave.

"Wait what's your Name!" Naruto yelled out as his body slowly turned to golden dust.

 **"ME? I'm the great king of heroes Gilgamesh. But just call me Gil."**

As what ever it was vanished, blues eyes opened and the first thing they saw was grey. The first thing he thought was _Athena._ But that wasn't Athena, Athena was not blonde. But he knew someone who had Athena's eyes with blonde curly hair.

"Annabeth?"

Grey eyes filled with tears as Annabeth stared at her father. "Daddy." she said as tears fell from her eyes. Annabeth had found her father next to the recently found demigod. The black haired teen had dragged him along with Grover beyond Thaila's tree. When Annabeth found her father he was dead. No heart beat and had half of his body burnt beyond recognition. Even though he was disfigured she still knew that he was her father. How? Who knows, she just did.

He was dead, she checked his pulse. Hell he wasn't even breathing. She had cried the whole night. While hugging his body. She didn't even notice that his wounds were healing until Chiron pointed it out. Annabeth had called for help and chiron along with a reluctant Mr D had come.

A bandaged hand wiped the tears off Annabeth's face.

Naruto stared at Annabeth, in his heart was joy. He was happy beyond belief. She was alive and okay.

Hold! What if he was dead and this was just a _dream._ What if he was dying somewhere and was being shown the one thing that mattered to him the must? _"P-please don't let this be a dream..."._

"Please be real," he said as tears filled his eyes,

"Of course I'm real, dad." Annabeth replied as she too held his face with before hands.

"R-really?" he asked as he embraced the warmth of her soft hands.

"Really," she assure as she leaned down. "I Have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, so do I."

...

...

"You go first, daddy." Annabeth said as her face was almost touching his.

"Why am I naked and why are you on top of me."

Then it hit her, Naruto was half Naked and she was straddling him. Annabeth's eyes switched from the chair besides the bed to her father's bare chest. Though it was covered in bandages one could see how well toned and muscular it was. "Well...I." unconsciously she traced his chest with a delicate hand. The hand went downwards, tracing his six pack. The hand was about to go further down south.

"Umm Annie what are you doing?" Naruto asked confused.

"..."

"..."

"Wha-DADDY YOU PERV!"

 _ **Line break-**_

After a few...unexpected events, Annabeth and Naruto where now outside. Naruto was dressed in nothing but a pair of orange cargo shorts. His bandages were long gone leaving his well toned chest bare and shown to the world.

"Let's go Mr D and Chiron want to have a word with you." a blushing Annabeth said as she dragged him with her by the hand. "Dad please try to keep an open mind and don't attract attention to your self."

"What I don't do that!"

As they walked Naruto took in everything that he saw, It confused and at the same time amazed him. The architecture of almost all the buildings resembled acient greece. There was an open air pavilion, a large amphitheater, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies scattered over it with a few kids slashing away at them with swords. There were white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In the nearby sandpit, dozen of high school aged kids and half goat...persons played volleyball.

"What the fuck!" yelled out as pointed at the people with bottoms of what looked like goats. "Annie are you seeing this!"

Annabeth just her eyes at her. "Dad you said you wouldn't make a scene. Anyway those are called satyrs."

"You say it like I'm supposed to know this." Naruto said as they moved on. _"I'm not sure I'd approve of my child playing volleyball with bunch of little freaks. Why are they like that anyway? Did a human do it with a goat or we in Narnia!"_ glancing at Annabeth he was about to ask.

Annabeth seeing the look of excitement on Naruto's face knew exactly what he thinking. "No this Not Narnia." she told him with blank stare.

"Are you...sure!"

"Positive!"

The moved on. Naruto saw a lake with canoes glided across it. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooden trail while some flew on horses with wings.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later come on," Annabeth said. As she pulled him along with her. Naruto simply nodded, trusting his daughter. As moved, they headed over to large building. Bigger than the rest that had an open porch. On the porch were two people sitting at a small table at a small table playing a card game.

As they neared, one of the two turned to the them. "Annabeth," he greeted as the girl nodded at him. "And it's seems our guest is already up. Please take a seat. The man in the wheelchair said as he pointed to a chair next to him. "My name Chiron, it's nice to meet you Mr Chase."

Naruto glanced to his left, then his right. He saw no one near them. "Umm me?" he asked confused. Who the hell was Mr Chase!

The man, Chiron seemed confused. He glanced at Annabeth who was looking to the side, avoiding eye contact with everybody. "I'm sorry but are you not Annabeth Chase's father?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth was now nervous. _"Crap! I was so happy to see papa I forget to bring up ideas to counter this moment. Chiron and Mr D saw me crying and calling him father last night so lying is out of the question."_

"Sure why not," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "It nice to meet you Chiron, please call me Naruto, _**Please!**_ If you don't mind I'll be standing." Naruto was in a strange place, one of the first things his father taught him was always making sure to keep his guard up.

"Of course, I would like to introduce you to the camp director Mr D." Chiron said. Naruto looked to the other side of the table to see a man on the chubby side wearing a leopard print shirt. He also had messy black hair.

"Nice bread, I see you don't miss no shave November!" Naruto said as he stared at the man who nodded in approval.

"Oh, I like this one. Welcome come to camp half blood, I guess." Mr D said as he gave a small chuckle.

"What a weird name for a camp." Naruto said as he looked around. "So on my way I was attacked by a half man half bull mother fucker. Then got strike by lightning, somehow I survived. Then I wake up, find my missing daughter in a camp full freaky shit. Now, please tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Well, to start off you are a demigod. You thought you were mortal. Just a regular person just like everyone else however that is untrue and far from the truth might I add. You along with Annabeth are what is known as a half blood or a Demigod." Chiron then went on to explain how the Greek gods from old stories, myths existed to this day. "Over the years they moved from country to country, continent to continent until they eventually they came to America. From time to time they come down to earth and as a student of mine put it, they hook up with mortals." Naruto nodded, a sign that he was following what Chiron was saying.

"This camp is a place where many demigods like yourself come to train, meet other demigods. From time to time even a quest is issued though one has not been issued for some time. For many camp half blood is a place that many have come to call home due to them not being able to live in the mortal world's due to their scent which attracts monsters just like the one you encountered last night or they simply don't have anyone to go back to."

"When you say no home to go back to..." Naruto trailed off. Having taken the seat offered to him.

"Well it could be their parent is dead or are being kept by bad parents."

"I see maybe-Ha I win!" Naruto yelled. It seems while Chiron was explaining he was playing poker with Mr D.

"Damn it, it's like I'm fated to lose. First Chiron now you," the man sighed and in a flash of purple their was a bottle of wine on the table. He was about pour himself a glass when Chiron spoke up.

"Mr D your restrictions." Chiron said as Mr D rolled his eyes.

"Right right forget. Father really enjoys punishing me." Mr D said. Suddenly Naruto grabbed the bottle so fast even before Mr D could make it disappear.

"That...was cool. So I take it you're one of them gods?" Naruto asked as he inspected the wine bottle. Mr D nodded his head. " Cheval Blanc 1947 huh? I must say you have very good testes in you by any chance the wine god?"

"Yes I am, Dionysus."

"May i?"

"What?"

"May I say it?"

...

...

...

"Fine say it!"

"Opa!"

"I don't follow," Chiron said as he looked at Annabeth who shrugged her shoulders. "Let us go and check on Percy, before that get you father a shirt please."

Annabeth who had a blush on her face rapidly nodded her head.

 _ **Line break-**_

If one glanced at the big house they could see three people around a table on the porch playing poker. One was Naruto, the other Dionysus and the last was Apollo. Apollo had explained everything which was a surprise to Naruto. Apparently Athena and Artemis were goddess. And that Zoe was second in command in Artemis's hunt. Dionysus wasn't really focusing on the two but rather he was trying to win the game due to him having a losing streak.

"This should not shock you bro," Apollo said his face hidden behind his cards. "I did tell you I was a god."

"What, when was that!?" asked Naruto who was hidden in his own cards, making sure not to show anyone. "I'm pretty sure would have remembered if my brother told me he was god."

 _ **Flash back-**_ **Vietnam**

In a jungle one could see two blondes wearing camouflage solder clothing. Both were hiding behind a large tree that had fallen over. All around them were solders shooting at...them.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

"Well shit!" Naruto shouted over the loud sound of gunshots. "Apollo if you die please don't haunt me !" he said as he reloaded his own machine gun.

"Hey its not like I can die or anything!" Apollo replied as he fired his gun towards the enemy solders killing a few of them. "You can, but I can't!"

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _bang_

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as he to fired at the enemy solders. "It's not like you have a healing factor like me!"

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _bang_

"Yeah that's right, but I'm a god so I'm immortal!" Apollo said, he went to one of his porkets and brought out a grenade. "Eat Grenade mother fuckers!"

 _ **End Flash back-**_

"Oh, you were serious about that!?"

"Of course I was I-Ha I win!" exclaimed as he showed his cards. "In you faces!"

"I'm out," muttered Mr D as he took a sip of his coke. Apollo was about to collect his winnings when Naruto spoke.

"Sorry Apollo, but it's a royal straight flush." he said as he showed his deck. Apollo Cursed as he watched Naruto grab all the winnings. A goofy grin on his face.

Apollo let out a small smile as he watched Naruto. His fellow blonde was happy he found his daughter. Even though Artemis...dumped him, he managed to pick up the pieces. Naruto was pretty upset when he was told that Athena just hooked up with him. Apollo wasn't sure weather she felt something for him, but he was sure Artemis loved him. Aphrodite was starting to fall for Naruto, if her asking what his favorite things was anything to go by.

Even though Naruto has had a lot of shit thrown his way he still managed to get through it. And as always he was right here. "Oh right, let's celebrate. To Naruto for finding his daughter, OPA!"

"OPA!"

"Sure why not," MR D lazily said as he summoned bottles of wine and wine glasses. "Who wants some?"

"Opa!"

"Opa!"

...

...

...

Broken plates and empty wine bottles could be seen all around the porch as Naruto, Apollo and Mr D danced in a circle. Naruto and Apollo had goofy grins on their faces while Mr D's face was blank.

"Opa!

"Opa!"

"..."

O_O

This was the horrible scene Annabeth come to. After finding an orange T-shirt that could fit her father and a few things like tooth brushes, soap, you know shit like that. "O-okay I think I'll just put this down..." she said as she put the box she was carrying on the porch. "I'll go now..." slowly she backed away. Looking around there were a few campers gathered who watched scene. Some danced to the music while others laughed at the scene.

After grabbing his T-shirt a shit faced Naruto walked wondered through the camp as he walked everything started to spin and before he knew it his world went blank.

Naruto woke with a gasp as his blue eyes scanned the area. A strawberry field? Of the places for a drunk Naruto to wake up to. "Well that's the last I accept a drink from Apollo...damn." muttered Naruto as he tried getting up only to wince in pain due to the headache.

"Hello there," came a voice. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no just a hangover I'll be good," Naruto said as he looked at the owner of the voice. It was a girl with leaf green eyes and mild tanned skin. She wore the orange shirt the campers wore and a dark green skirt that went just above her knees, to finish she wore green shoes. "HI I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter," the now name Katie said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Like wise," Naruto said with a smile of his own.

...

...

...

"Say Katie, do you think Annabeth is going to leave me?" Naruto asked. Currently he had his head resting on Katie's laps as she fed him Strawberries. "Because I changed my name and runaway from home. Maybe she might do the same, right? No! Maybe she won't. What do you think." he said as he opened his mouth and Katie dropped a strawberry in it. "I mean, I killed people for a living my whole family did. During a job I lost control and...well my sister got hurt let's leave it at that. What do you think?"

Katie just gave blank stared before she spoke. "Naruto I'm eleven," she deadpanned. "Just ask her when you get the chance okay. And this Sally woman, lord Apollo said she's alive right?" Naruto did his best at giving a nod. "Well why not move on or something."

"Yeah but-"

"There you are!" came a voice. "I've been looking all over for-And just what is going here!"

"I have to get this strawberries...somewhere!" Katie said as she gently removed his head from her lap. "Bye big brother!" the daughter of Demeter said as she stood up and ran to god knows where.

"Big brother? What was that all about?" Naruto looked up only to see a pair of blue and white stripped panties.

"Annie that you?" Naruto asked. As he looked away.

"Of course it is now get up!" Annabeth who was standing right on top of Naruto said. Due to her wearinge a skirt Naruto could see...everything.

"Yeah just stop flashing me."

"P-perv!"

Moments later...

Naruto and Annabeth could be seen walking closely together with the later having a blushed face. "So...if you want I can show you around?" Annabeth suggested.

"Sure why not," Naruto said with smile which Annabeth mimicked.

"You're taking this well," Annabeth said as she glanced at him as they walked. "You and me being demigods and all." it really baffled Annabeth how her father managed to stay calm after finding out that he was half god. She literally freaked out upon finding out.

"Well yeah, Apollo explained everything to me," Naruto said. "Besides my old man gave me this," Naruto gestured to the gold watch on his left wrist.

"Really what's that?"

"It's a god slaying blade, apparently."

"Okay...let's move on," Annabeth said. "So that building you were dancing in was the big house. Where you were was the strawberry fields,"

Naruto nodded his head as he listen to his daughter. A few teens around Annabeth's age could be seen running around. Some looked older while others looked younger, all of them dressed in orange T-shirts. "Should those kids carry around swords?" Naruto asked, referring to the kids with swords, others bows and some even had maps and books.

As they walked by, many of the campers glanced at Naruto. It had shocked them that all this time he never knew of the camp. But mostly it was the girls that paid a lot of attention to Naruto, of course this was due to him walking around half Naked. A couple of girls belonging to Aphrodite cabin waved excitedly at him to which he waved back.

"So...who the hell is Fredrick Chase?" Naruto asked asked as his hair shadowed eyes. Indeed, just who was this Mr Chase. Apparently Annabeth had checked in her name as Annabeth Chase instead of Annabeth Uzumaki.

"W-well...it's a funny story," Annabeth nervously said as she glanced around. "And...a long one at that!"

"I have time."

"Well you see-Oh look the cabins! Why don't I go show you were you're sleeping!" Annabeth said as she tried to avoid the conversation. Naruto was about to say something when suddenly someone appeared.

"Hey, Mr Naruto!" Luke called out as he came running towards the father and daughter. "I heard you were in camp."

"I don't have time for you Luke the castrater, Annabeth was just about to tell me who Mr Chase." Naruto turned his attention back to Annabeth only to find her gone. The only thing there was a dust trail. "Damn it!

"It cas-"

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped. He really hated this kids guts. "What do you want!"

"Chiron said I should show you the dining pavilion," Luke said, not even fazed by Naruto's outburst. For some reason Naruto had hated him from the begining. "Come on."

"Yeah whatever..."

Moments later...

As Naruto and luke entered the dining pavilion, it was filled with campers to the brim. Campers could be seen laughing, chatting and for some reason fighting among themselves.

But all that stopped when all turned on him. There was an awkward silence as Naruto followed Luke to the Hermes table. As he past by the other tables, Naruto couldn't help but at glance at Annabeth who was trying her best not to look back. The table she was seated at was filled with kids young that had grey eyes and blonde hair. _"Apparently Athena has a thing for smart blondes."_ he recalled the words of Apollo. Suddenly a plan formed in his head and deadly smirk played on his face.

Annabeth actually sunk back in her seat at seeing the smirk on Naruto's face. This must be for Chase thing.

"It's the new demigod."

"I heard he got his ass handed to him."

"He doesn't look that tough, he is easy on the eyes though."

"His sooo cute with those whisker marks."

Luke led Naruto over to the Hermes table. "Make room guys," he said as the table shifted a little as Naruto took his seat and to his displeasure it was next to Luke.

"Mr Naruto, meet the Hermes table," Luke said as he gesture to the occupants of the table. They all smiled at him and Naruto smiled back.

At the front Mr D got up from his seat a bit reluctantly, he let out a sigh before he spoke. "Everybody listen up, we have a knew camper here. His name is Nathan so...whatever ask what you want to know." Mr D said as he took seat. "This job is so...troublesome." that last sentence seemed familiar to Naruto but he shrugged off.

"What's your name?"

"Hey blonde is it true you got your ass kicked by the monster!"

"Are those whiskers real?"

"What's with you and Annabeth?"

Naruto stood up and the questions silenced. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yes it's Japanese. For the second question no I got strike by lightning before we could fight. Yes these are very real. And for the last one..." a smirk crossed Naruto's face.

"Annabeth is my...lover!"

A moment of silence until...

"WHHHAAAATTTT!"

 _END?_

 **A/N so that happened...exams for me are going well. So yeah. This chapter was rushed that much is true. As for the Gilgamesh part, that's his roman counter part. Can anyone say Gates of Babylon!**

 **Wow so many Annie x Naru lovers up in here!**

 **Also Naruto will not train anyone! WHY? It makes no sense. It's a trend in a lot fanfics like these days. Especially in the DC comics, high school dxd, Percy Jackson Xovers. For some reason it always goes like this...**

 _ **"I want you train us!"**_

 _ **"Okay..."**_

Or

 _ **"Can we do the things you do, like cloning and stuff?!"**_

 _ **"Okay..."**_

 **So yeah, no training Percy because his badass on his own.**

 **As for the story, we see how strong Apollo and Naruto's friendship is. I mean Apollo broke a few laws just see his bro and also telling few things leaving the identity of his mother out. And Naruto found out how Athena pretty much just used him.**

 **To answer some reviews...**

 **Phoenixlord 42- yes she will!**

 **Guest- I see another Annabeth x Naruto fan huh.!**

 **Guest- good for you bro or sis...whichever, just don't go around telling people.**

 **Rommel209- another annie x Naru fan!**

 **GM12- let Annabeth be with Percy? I don't know maybe? Will just have to wait and see.**

 **Stratos263- yep Naruto's gonna all the luck he can get!**

 **eze5555- another one!**

 **Belp- you are welcome!**

 **Guest- sorry about that. I'll try to remember**

 **Guest- yes! You my friend know what you want!**

 **Guest- I ask myself that question everyday...**

 **Darkiller3- I like you style!**

 **Areslaw- yes, you. My friend are one of the few to actually bring a valid reason why Annabeth should not be in the harem. So if not Annabeth then who? Any suggestions? (hahahaa incest is wincest) XD**

 **Areslaw- suggestions would be great!**

 **Kazearashika- thank you! It's reviews like this that boost confidence. Yes that would be funny!**

 **Minase2928- Another one! Thank you!**

 **Bladetri- thank you hope you like this chapter as well**

 **Kreceir- another one!**

 **Traveling the Endless Expanse- thank you...**

 **Traveling the Endless Expanse- yes I will go back and do as wise, but not now I still have exams!**

 **darth spike- thanks, another one!**

 **Fairy. Tail's. Storm. King- thanks, sorry about that...I guess**

 **Guest- Another one!**

 **Rydralle- yes I want it that way. This way no one can predict the ending.**

 **I'll try putting up a poll but you can cast your vote by either PM or Review. So far the Annabeth Naruto lovers are in the lead. But that can or change...**

 **So yeah...I have to study but I can manage to reply to some PMS. So PM or Review , follow, favorite!**

 **Damn it! I just know people are flame for Naruto getting his ass kicked!**

 **Bye bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own anything!**

 **This is a flashback!**

Artemis sighed as she made her way towards Athena's temple. Naruto was recently arrested after he pulled that stunt with the grenades at Annabeth's school. Of course she could easily bust him out of jail but that would just mean more trouble for Naruto. So after dropping off little Annabeth and making sure she was safe with Zoe, Artemis made her way to the only other...goddess that knew Naruto that could actually help.

Athena...

Taking a deep breath and hoping this does not turn out to be the mother of all awkward conversations. Artemis knocked on the giant doors. "Sister I wish to speak to you!" a few seconds past before a voice was heard and the doors opened.

"You may enter,"

The goddess of the hunt entered what could only described as a giant library. This library held almost every book that ever existed. Wait. Did that mean it also had smut in it? Damn it, she's been spending too much time around a certain whisker marked blonde idiot. Having already been here before the goddess walked straight to were her sister was. Spotting her sister, Artemis quickly made her way towards Athena.

"Artemis to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit. Having trouble with a monster?" Athena spoke, not even bothering to look up from her book. Her storm grey eyes focused only on her book.

"None of that, I need help with s-something else." Artemis was now feeling nervous. She was so not looking forward to this.

"oh? And what could that be." Athena still had her nose buried in the book she was reading. This of course infuriated Artemis.

'What could that be? I don't know maybe its about your freaking boyfriend and daughter who I've been taking care of for you.' calming her raging emotions the goddess of the moon spoke. "Its about Annabeth Naruko Uzumaki, something happened." as soon as those came out of Artemis's mouth the goddess of wisdom gasped and dropped her book, her grey eyes wide with shock.

"N-naruto," Quickly, she cleared her throat and picked up the book she was reading. "What about Annabeth? Is something wrong?" even though she had a calm look on her face one could feel the worry in her words.

Artemis shook her head no. " No, it's something to do with her Father Naruto Uzumaki."

The wisdom goddess let out a small sigh. "what about him?" she asked as she put the book on a shelf.

"Well...his in mortal jail and its kinda my fault." that was a lie, it was entirely his fault.

Athena stared at Artemis with a blank look before she spoke. "Artemis you kill and castrate men just because you want to. So why is Naruto Uzumaki any different." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those swines had that coming to them, besides this is different. His different. His honest, funny, caring and loving." Artemis said with a somewhat dazed look. This of course Athena saw. " to his daughter that is...yes his daughter. Anyway his daughter isn't old enough take of herself yet, and with her father in jail things could bad for her."

Rubbing her forehead the wisdom goddess let out sigh before nodding her head. "Fine then, take me to Naruto." with a nod Artemis took a few steps towards Athena before she put a hand on her shoulder. In a flash of sliver both were gone.

...oOo...

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the cell door was opened by an officer who looked like he ate way too many donuts. The cop's eyes widen upon seeing Naruto seated by himself. The other occupants of the cell were all piled up in a heap at the coner of the room. "Narato, you're out!" the man said as Naruto's eye twitched in irritation.

Calming his nerves Naruto asked. "What, how?"

The fat man gave a smirk that showed his disgusting yellow teeth. "Ya little girlfriend came in with her lawyer and sorted things out." he said.

Girlfriend?

That had to be wrong, Naruto Uzumaki did not have any girlfriend. Apart from three people he knew. Zoe was a friend but he doubted she liked him that way. Apollo was his friend thats for sure but the fat fucker standing infront him said girl so he was out. Artemis he was sure did not like him that way so it couldn't be her.

But imagine his surprise when Artemis stepped into his cell a small smile on her face. The blonde smiled back as the two stared at each other. The world around them was practically gone as blue stared in silver, both were happy see each other even though they were separated for less than a day. It still felt like years.

Sadly the moment was ruined. "Ya girl is certainly hot you dont mind if have fun with her right?" the room went deathly quiet as the fat cop grabbed a lock of long beautiful red hair and inhaled its scent.

Artemis was mad. Infact down right pissed. How dare this He touch her. No HE was allowed to her, only one HE was aallowed to touch. Not this pathetic waste of space. Before she could bring forth her a silver knives the only HE allowed to touch her acted.

Upon hearing those words Naruto acted without thinking. In a burst of speed he was in front of the cop. He kneed the fat bustard in the gut so had that the man almost fell to his knees. Note the term almost. Before he could hit the ground, fat bustard was hit with an uppercut so powerful that his head was sent flying off its body. The inpact the head had with the ceiling was so strong that the ceiling could not hold and the head drilled a hole right through it.

Both Naruto and Artemis stared at the hole in the ceiling with shocked expressions. Artemis was shocked at what Naruto just did And Naruto was shocked at because of why he just did that.

"Run!" the first to come out her state was Artemis, quickly she grabbed his hand. And in a burst of speed both were gone. As the two ran out of the police station at great speeds Naruto's eyes meet storm grey eyes. They belonged to woman with black hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing glass over her eyes. Both seemed shocked as time seemed to slow down. Time began to go back to normal and Naruto vanished.

Athena was shocked at how fast Naruto moved. The occupants only saw a blur move by. But she saw it clearly no demigod or human should be that fast. After investigating the reason why Artemis and Naruto had suddenly left she manipulated the mist and made sure the man that Artemis killed had Never existed. Sure pretty sure Artemis killed considering all evidence was pointing towards her. The man's head was literally punched off. And there was only one person that could do that in the, at the time.

...oOo...

"Crap, I messed up bad." Naruto said shamefully as he looked at Artemis apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"No need of apologizing, my lawyer has everything under contral." Artemis assured. The stayed in silence before Artemis spoke. "W-why did you do that anyways."

Naruto who was sited looked at Artemis he contemplated on telling a lie would be a good idea but decided against it. "I-i'm not really sure my self. When he said that I just got really pissed and when he touched you I kinda snapped. Sorry about that." he said.

The goddess grabbed his hands and easily pulled him up. "No its okay." the two stared at each other and slowly began to lean for what looked to be a kiss.

"And just what is this?!"

The two yelped in surprise and quickly separated from each other.

Zoe glared at the two suspiciously. Annabeth who just woken up came into the room. She cutely rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she looked around. Her eyes land on her father and she let out an excited squeal before running to him.

The blonde easily caught his daughter as she jumped into his arms. "Daddy did you see? I won, I won!" she said a excitedly with large grin.

"I of course you did!" Naruto said as he matched his daughter's grin. Adding to the fact both had large grins and whisker marks on the cheeks this was a scene that Artemis and Zoe would never forget.

"OH MY FATHER, ZOE GET THE CAMERA, GET CAMERA!"

"Right away lady Artemis!"

《NEXT FLASHBACK!》

"I-i...actually fell for you, and to think I was going to break my-" she said as she wiped her tears. "I thought you were different but it turns out I was wrong. Your just like all men and like all men I HATE you!" Artemis spat as She stormed off.

Apollo watched all this play out with wide eyes, and a frown on his face. Glance at Naruto so he was just as shocked. The blondes bright blues that had a fire in them where now dull with tears in them. Apollo saw his best friend fall to his knee. Naruto was punishing himself thinking it was his folt that Artemis left.

Apollo was one of the few gods that was always calm and never quick to act if someone insulted him. There was a line. If no one crossed it that was fine. But someone has...

Aphrodite!

She crossed the fucking line. And Apollo was pissed.

...oOo...

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor~" a deep voice sang. The god of war was in high spirits to day as made his way towards a certain love goddess's place. Had started a civil war in small country and of course it wasn't like the world wars but it still made him all tingling in inside. An explosion nearby knocked him out of his thoughts. Quickly sensing a fight Ares grinned evily as he broke into a run.

"APHRODITE!" came the voice of an angry sun god. The temperature on both mount Olympus and the mortal world were at it's highest. Some of the minor gods and nymphs residing of on the olympus feel to there knees due to the power Apollo. The sun god's blonde hair was now a mane of pure golden flames, his blue eyes turn gold and were glowning with power and rage.

The pissed off god was currently standing outside Aphrodite's palace(?) "GET OUT HERE NOW!" the angry god yelled out but got no response. "FINE BITCH, HAVE IT YOU WAY!" Apollo stretched out his right hand and a gold bow appeared. He then used his left hand to pull the string of the bow. As he pulled the string, a golden arrow covered in brilliant golden flames formed. With a devilish smirk on his face Apollo let go of the string.

"Boom."

Boom indeed. The flaming arrow all but vaporized everything in its path. The giant doors the were guarding the the love goddess were gone. Showing what looked like the inside of a Barbie doll house to the world. Except the Barbie doll house was on fire.

Aphrodite didn't bother moving from her position on the floor. She was seated on her king sized bed when suddenly everything went boom and her bed was no more. It would more than that to kill a goddess as powerful as Aphrodite so when the room was burnt to nothing she was an harmed. Besides Apollo didn't use his full power. Once on a date with her he had explained that he could literally fire arrows as hot as the sun. So she didn't flinch when a golden arrow was stuck in the wall a few centimetres away from her head. Apollo never missed so he didn't plan to kill her.

"Tch, I missed." maybe not. Aphrodite watched as the part of Apollo's tuxedo burn away from the power he was releasing leaving him in only his black pants and shoes. His golden flaming hhair beautiful golden eyes and a well toned lean but muscular torso. Apollo looked down right handsome. Aphrodite didn't notice him move until she felt a strong grip on her neck and was lifted of her off her feet.

"Why?" Apollo asked as he held the love goddess by her neck. Instead of words what came out of her mouth were choking noises. He tightened his grip and tears filled Aphrodite's eyes.

Aphrodite closed her eyes, she would have smiled if she could. She deserved this, she only wanted to see if he loved Artemis or just lusted after her. She was only to trick but he showed love to her, Aphrodite felt jealousy burn deep within her. She had searched for thousands of years for one to love her. For someone to love and just see her as a fuck toy. But then Artemis who wasn't even looking found someone...someone who loved and not lusted for her body. Why, why! It wasn't fare!

Suddenly a grant was heard and she was suddenly dropped to her feet. Aphrodite coughed and breathed in air as much as she could. She opened her eyes as she rubbed a sore throat.

Apollo's right hand(which he was choking her with) was being held in the firm grip by Ares.

"Oi blonde what the hell!?" he asked as he tightened his grip.

"None of your business so just...FUCK OFF!" Apollo's free hand was covered in golden flames before he quickly used said hand and punched the god so hard that he was sent flying. "Now.."

"I-I was...jealous. When Artemis came to me for advise about a man I knew she had fallen for someone. I was filled with joy about this and I wanted meet the lucky man. When you took me out to see your friends girlfriend I knew I had to act. I formed a plan to see if he truely was in love with her all it was j-just lust. When I made myself look like Artemis, it was a plan to see what he would do. He loved her. And I felt jealous. I wanted to be Artemis. At the table when he looked at me, I didn't feel any lust or love for me. But when he looked at Artemis it was love and joy. He felt joy and would constantly smile at her way when she wasn't looking. I-i to wanted to be looked at like that. Not just hungry stares of lust. But with joy and love. At that moment I wanted to be Artemis. And when I was, he l-looked...at...me...with...l-love and j-joy!" Aphrodite was now openly crying. "I'm...r-really s-sorry."

"Then Apologies to the little girl that will never be born." Apollo said in a low voice. "I saw the future! They had a daughter!" he finally yelled out.

"Even though they suffered the wrath of the river styx the were still happy and later managed to over came the curse. Artemis later stepped down as goddess of the hunt and give that position to Thalia whom father made goddess. " he said softly as tears leaked from his eyes. And now that future was was gone...his little niece who he was supposed to spoil with love was...gone! He felt like killing Aphrodite, but it wasn't her fault. After all he to looked at her with no love but lust.

Suddenly Apollo let out a gasp as his golden eyes turned white. The tall tale sign that he was having a vision. Aphrodite watched as Apollo smiled and began to mutter things under his breath though she couldn't hear them Aphrodite managed to make out a few words. Like "Harem", "luckly bustard".

After a vision ended, Apollo couldn't help but smile. Suddenly he looked back and saw Athena starring at him as if trying to read his mind and see what he saw. He winked at her before turning to Aphrodite. His smile gone and replaced with frown. Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis. Not sure if his to feel happy or sorry for his blonde friend. "Though it will be amusing to watch," chuckled to himself as ifvlaughing at a joke no one knew. XD

...oOo...

Ares let out a deep chuckle as he removed himself from wall he was punched in. Cracking his neck the god wiped off the the golden blood on his lips with the back of his hands. Since when did Blondie get so strong? Laughing to himself, the god had an insane look on his face as disappeared in a burst of speed. This was going to be fun.

Apollo moved to the side just as a gun shot was heard. He looked to the side and saw his brother Ares smirking at him. His shotgun then morphed into a double edges sword. "LETS DANCE BLONDIE!" Ares roared as he charged at Apollo.

"fine then, let me at least get in a shot before HE kills you!" a golden spear of light formed in his hand as he charged at his fello god. "Hello misplaced aggression!"

Spear and sword clashed in a show of power. Apollo and Ares were at a stalemate as both held there ground. But Ares wasn't the god of war for nothing and easily overpowered the blonde god. Apollo saw this and quickly moved out of the way just Ares fell due to the strength he put into his sword. Ares maybe strong but Apollo had speed on his side. After all nothing was faster than the speed of light. As Apollo moved away Ares put right forward in time to stop his momentum.

"SO YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING BACK, HUH?!" Ares face had an insane look as Lounged at his brother. The clashed as sword was on offense and spear on defense. With years of experience Ares managed to disarm his opponent. "Any last words punk?"

"yeah, witness the might of light bitch!"

Apollo out stretched both his hands and a blinding bright light emitted from them. Ares was momentarily blinded, then something hard smashed up against his face. Breaking his nose in the process.

Apollo had summoned a golden round shield that had a triangle with an arrow passing through it making a letter A. Apollo then proceed to threw the shield at Ares who dodged.

"Ha, you missed!"

"Did I?" the shield bounced of a wall came back, hitting Ares in the back of the head. Apollo easily caught the shield as strapped it to his arm. He then gave a "come here" Morton to Ares.

"EOUGH OF THIS!" Ares yelled in rage as he was about to release his godly form when suddenly thunder boomed and lightning strike forming a bright light.

Apollo who had seen it coming covered his face with his shield while Ares was blinded. When he lowered his shield, the king of the gods was before him.

Zeus was looked angry as he glared at his two sons. One was blinded by his flashly entrance. He looked angry yes but inside he was jumping like a school girl. He was watching the fight and was surprised how well his son faught. It would have gone futher but nooo, Hera said it was bad for siblings to fight. So after being to told to stop the fight all else he had no choice. Hera had threatened him and honestly he couldn't last that long without pussy. "I am so disappointed in you two. Especially you Apollo!" translations am proud of you! " Attacking you own brother, we shall talk later!" translation, I'll forget this happened!

"Now heal your brother!" with that the king of the gods flashed out. Blinding poor Ares who had just recovered.

Apollo let out a chuckle before he through the shield as hard as he could. The shield hit home and Ares was now blind and unconscious. With a sigh Apollo went to his brother knelt down and began healing him. It's the least he could do after. Misplaced aggression.

"Just who is Naruto Uzumaki to you?" Athena glared daggers at her brothers head, as if trying to read his eyes. " And most of all what is he to Artemis?" still she received no answer. With a huff she left. If now one was going to give her answers then she would get them her self. (stalker alert!XD)

Apollo smirked as he saw his sister stomp away. Everything was as it should be. As he finished healing Ares he stood up and turned to Aphrodite who flinched. "AS FOR YOU...live long and prosper!" he then teleported in a bright flash.

...oOo...

Artemis sighed as she sat at the very edge of mount Olympus her feet dangling in the air. It was a flaw in the design of Olympus and only two people knew about it. She had heard and witnessed what happened between Apollo and Aphrodite.

And now she was confused.

Suddenly someone appeared and took a seat next to her. Artemis leaned her head against Apollo shoulder as they both stared at their chariots. This special place was found when the two were children, Apollo had angered Artemis and was being chased around Olympus by her. Accidentally he hit a wrong turn and suddenly found himself almost falling off Olympus. Luckily Artemis had caught him.

"He loves you, you know that right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Okay, just checking." the sun gave light to the moon and the moon in turn stopped the sun from burning the world. That was their relationship. The moon would stop the idiot sun from buring the earth while the sun was there for the moon.

"What about you, do you love him?"

"Once, I did. But know...it's more of a brother kinda thing."

"what ever you say."

"Artemis?" Apollo called out, his voice quiet.

"Yes?"

"you have really big feet!" he exclaimed.

"What, there perfectly normal sized feet?!" Artemis exclaimed as she glared at him.

"yeah keep telling yourself that! I once saw Zoe use one of your shoes as boat!" he laughed.

"What, when when was this!"

"Last mouth!"

"she did not!"

"did to,"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" the sun and moon, though contradicting still had each others backs. Even if the moon pushed the sun off a cliff.

"I CURSE YOU BIG FOOT!" Apollo yelled out as he fell.

"Oh thats it!" Artemis called forth her hunting knives and jumped after him. Though she had a smile on her face as she fell. The sun and moon had each others backs. Even if the sun was an idiot.

《THE END》

A/N: well shit! This was a flashback. So yeah. I'm really sorry for the late update but I recently finished school and I was kinda to busy partying. I was so happy and relieved that I was do with school, so when I was asked what was next I kinda broke apart. Indeed, what the hell was next? Anime, cartoons, movies and videogames those were child's play. Know I'm done with school and people expect something of me. Most authors on this site complain about how work has them caught up or university and college are pretty hard. I get that I can still watch movies, anime, cartoons play videogames but not as much as I'm used to. And it scared me! Anywho I'm over that funk.

Apollo was a tad bit overpowered...i think. I got most of his powera from his verson of DC comics and Marvel. And no that was not his godly form. Athena has entered stalker mode and Aphrodite...well yeah. Apollo from DC comics can see possible futures and as for the shield WHO ELSE IS PUMPED UP AVENGERS INFINITY WARS any who its like the way captain America uses his.

I know this is late but I love you guys and gals...so

HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR! WE MADE IT TO 20 FUCKING 18

WE MADE IT!

THAt's all from me for now!

Oh before I go, Danny phantom fans did ya spot the little phrases I put in there. I you're a fan of the show you've seen them. And if you have put that sentence in a review so I can give ya a shout out!

Bye!

Opps almost forgot...NEXT TIME ON I WILL PROTECT!

"Everybody wants to be the sunshine in you eyes," Artemis said as she held Naruto close to her. " But I'd rather be the moon...that shines in your darkest night." she then crushed her lips against his.

...

"You left us...left me." Annabeth said in a low voice. "You were my mother you taught me everything my father couldn't. When I first had my period...I-i turned to you. YOU! You were my mother and I loved you!"

Artemis looked shocked but kept quiet.

"But you left, just like her you left us!" she screamed as tears flowed from her eyes. The goddess of the hunt pulled the little girl a hug.

"W-why did you leave me...mommy?" that was it. Artemis broke into tears and held Annabeth closer.

"I-i...i'm so...sorry, my daughter." the cried as the held each other.

At the side Naruto and Apollo held each as well, as they cried at the sad scene.

'IT'S SO SAD, WAHHHHHHHH!"

So bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything!

Please forgive the English!

So first part is a flashback..

Athena looked on calmly as one of her demigod daughters Annabeth Uzumaki, was being pushed around by a few of her classmates.

"Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're special!" a fat girl sneered as she pushed Annabeth to her fellow friend.

"Yeah, just because she's pretty she can get all the boys."

"whore!"

"Slut!"

Athena stared calmly as her daughter got pushed around. To be honest Athena was proud of Annabeth, her daughter was trained by the trainer of heroes himself. She was trained to fight monsters ten times stronger then mortals so it would be easy to handle her tormentors but Annabeth just stood there with a blank face. Even after the girls begun dumping dirt on her hair.

Though her face was a perfect mask of calm, Athena's fist was tightened to the point that her knuckles turned white.

If she could just...

No! She was a goddess she was beyond this.

The girls then got a bucket of muddy water and poured it on Annabeth.

Oh that is it!

Athena was about strike the girls with the worst disease she could think of when an adult came into the scene. It was a brown haired woman. Athena sighed in relief at this, maybe the adult will defuse the situation.

Oh,how wrong she was.

The woman just went there, patted one of the girls on the head and with a smirk she was gone.

Athena stared wide eyed as the woman walked away, just like that.

What the fuck!?

The goddess was now pissed, she watched as the girls walked away and left Annabeth be. The blonde demigod picked her self off and made her way to the bath room. Though she couldn't do anything Athena knew exactly who could.

...CuP...

"Hello mr Naruto!" an old lady greeted as a blonde man walked by her in the hall way. The blonde man known as Naruto turned around and gave the old lady a smile.

"Oh, hello to you too!" Naruto greeted as he opened the door to his apartment. In his hands was a bag of groceries.

"I'm fine," the old woman smiled.

"So what can I do for ya?" Naruto asked once he got his door open. "Still trying to set me up with your granddaughter?"

"Not today," the woman smirked. "But I won't stop trying. This came for you in the mail." the old lady then handed Naruto a package rapped in brown paper with a golden owl at the top.

Naruto blinked twice the rubbed his eyes. "How did I not see that." he muttered as he got the package. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

After that Naruto entered his house, arranged his groceries. once that was done, he sat down and unwrapped the package. It was a closed box. He opened the box and found...

Another box...

He blinked at this but opened the box anyway and found an even smaller box. Naruto rolled his eyes at this as he opened the box. Inside this box was a...

Memory card.

Naruto just sweat dropped at this. All that build up for nothing.

Naruto got the card and put it in his phone, hoping to God that it did not have a virus or something. Naruto searched through the card and all he could fined was a video. Naruto opened the video and watched it.

His reaction was from interest, to shock, to fear and then rage.

He quickly got up and went to his room, once there went under the bed and grabbed a black baseball but. He stared at the baseball but for a while before he narrowed his eyes.

There's was turning back now.

(Annabeth's school...)

Everyone was gone, she was left alone well apart from the security guard taking the nightshift. All the little brats that made her day a living nightmare were gone. All she had to do now was prepare work for tomorrow and she was home free. As she finished writing down notes that she'd rewrite on the board the door to the class room slowly opened. She looked up from her notes and saw that it was a man. A man she recognized, though he was dressed oldly. The blonde man who she knew as Annabeth's father Naruto Uzumaki walked into the class room. His odd attire was a skin tight crimson bodysuit that was black in the shoulders. His hands were covered with the same colored gloves with the material on his On his fingers black. Around his waist was a black utility belt and to finish off his look he wore black combat boots. He walked towards her until he reached her table. His face held a smile.

"Hey there," he said as he slammed his hands on the table, making her jump a bit. He stared at her for a few seconds before his smile turned into a frown. "It's kinda rude not to answer."

"O-oh sorry, Mr Uzumaki. " she answered a little scared. Though her fear faded when he smiled at her. "So what's with the new get up?"

"oh, this? Just doing some live action role playing in the neighborhood. So I thought I should swing by. Is that okay?" he said.

"Its...fine," she gave him weak smile. God he looked so hot that suit. It was so tight that she could see his well tone body. "So...is your girl friend here?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, sorry...to here that." No she wasn't. She was jumping for joy. He was now single! "Would you like to talk about it?" please say no.

"No." yes!

"well...how about we go for a late night snack, I'm starving." she smiled. He was now hers.

"Yeah that would be nice," the blonde said as he outstretched his gloved hand and held her cheek. "You know, my ex-girlfriend once made me promise something." his hand slowly moved to the back of her head. She leaned in and felt him gently caress her hair. "She told me never to harm any woman, so long as I live. But now-" his grip hardened on her. "-I think I might just brake that promise."

...

...

...

Before she knew it, Naruto slammed her head on the table. Though it wasn't hard enough to knock her out, he made sure it was hard enough to hurt.

This bitch. How dare she?

"Why," Naruto said as he lifted the female teacher by her hair. He made sure she saw him. He saw that he had broken her nose. No matter, it was going to get worse. For her that is. "Why would you do that...to my daughter!"

"..." silence was all that met Naruto.

"Answer the fucking question all else..." he warned.

"Y-you...rejected...me." she managed to say. Her nose was bleeding like no tomorrow and it probably hurt. "...S-so I made...your little girls life...a living nightmare!"

Naruto's face was blank as he glared at the woman in front of him. He had promised Artemis that he would never, ever kill or harm a female. Sadly, She wasn't her.

"guess I have to brake a promise," he said as he grabbed the baseball but he that was hidden on his back. "Ms...whatever your name is?" he didn't even know her name.

"When you go to hell and meet death, tell her I'm now single!" what followed next is so inhuman and brutal that I'm not allowed to write it. So just use you imaginations and imagine a blonde man hitting a pile of mincemeat with a baseball but that has female clothes scattered around it.

After that, Naruto grabbed the class register and was on his way. The register stated that Annabeth had missed two weeks of school and was being punished with detention. Which was a lie considering that he made sure that she got on the bus every single fucking day. He checked the grades and found that his little girl was at the bottom of the class. That was wrong considering that she was slightly smarter than him. And that's saying something. At the bottom of class were a few girls but which ones were there ones that bullied Annabeth. He could ask the pile of meat, bone and hair next to him, but she was dead...

Guess he had to do this the old fashion way.

The register held information such as parents phone numbers and were each child lived. So that night he went to each and every house on the register.

...

...

Agnes walked to her home with a smile on her face, she had just kissed a few boys on make out point. Her mother would yell at her for coming home this late but her father would do anything. In fact he would support her. So imagine her surprise when she sees the house dark with no lights on.

She slowly entered the house and yelled out to her father.

But no answer...

She went straight to the living room. It was dark as well. So imagine her surprise when She turns on the light and sees her father and mother tied to the chair with there mouths covered over with tape.

Agnes did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. The girl screamed for what felt like hours before the lights went out and she finally stopped.

"Finally you stopped screaming!" a voice said from everywhere. "It was getting annoying to be honest."

The scared girl looked around the dark room in search of the owner of the voice.

"WHO A-ARE YOU!" She yelled, Only to feel a breathe of air at the back of her neck. Then the voice spoke, in a low whisper.

"I'm the magic man..."

Agnes tried to scream again but a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"I now I'm gonna ask a few questions and you will answer, okay?"

Agnes nodded her head rapidly.

"If you answer wrong, I will kill mommy and daddy. Okay?"

She nodded her head again.

"Good girl. Now I will show you a video and you tell me the names of all your little friends. Good that?"

Agnes let out a whimper as she nodded. A phone was held up in front of her and a video begun playing. She watched the video with wide eyes. It was her along with friends. After that, the video ended and the hand pressed on her mouth was removed. She screamed again, this time even louder.

...

...

Naruto groaned in frustration as he watched Agness scream. This time the little mongrel screamed even louder.

When he first arrived and knocked at the door, a woman answered. Though said woman had a black eye and a bruised cheek. She warmly welcomed him in. The mother was kind but the father was...mongrel. He was rude and a down right mongrel. Man he sure liked using that word today. He showed the video to the two and asked them if they could talk to there daughter about it. The mother looked down in shame and apologised for her daughter. The father on the other hand laughed and said he was proud his daughter. After that, Naruto beat the crap out of The father, then tied him and his wife who he did not harm in anyway. He turned off the lights and waited for the little mongrel to come home.

Mongrel...

"Mongrel."

It just felt so right to say that. These people, all these were people beneath him. They were nothing but dogs. Mongrels.

The mongrel finally stopped screaming, she probably lost her voice. With a sigh, Naruto turned on the lights. He grabbed the register next to him, opened it and put it in front of Agnes.

"Point out the names of your friends in the register." he said as he glared at her. The girl did nothing and continued to cry. "Fine I'll just kill you, mommy and Daddy. And If I kill you, that means no making out with boys and no internet."

The girls eyes widened in horror and she quickly pointed out the girls names.

"Thanks. Now I'll be on my way now." Naruto said with a smile as he picked up the register. "But know this, if you ever disrespect your mother again I will come back and kill you. You are lucky you have one as loving as she is, some of us can only dream of such a privilege. And you-" Naruto pointed a finger at the father. "You have a loving wife that begged me to stop when I was beating the loving crap out of you. Even though you clearly abuse her and don't even respect her. Mongrel! You're lucky she didn't leave you and your daughter and be on her Mary freaking way. Lost to the world that you spent a fucking year wasting your time searching for her, only to find nothing! If I ever find out that you did something to her I will kill you while you daughter watches. And remember I'm watching you!"

Unknown to Naruto, his eyes flashed red. Scaring everyone in the room. With a salute, the rampaging blonde father was on his way.

...

...

Athena had watched and heard everything Naruto had done. This wasn't the man she had dated years ago. That man was friendly, caring and loving. This...man was sadistic, cunning and down right evil. She watched as he went to each house belonging to girls that bullied their daughter. To be honest Athena didn't really know what to think of Naruto Uzumaki, she kinda felt played. He

More all less lied to her. HER! She was freaking goddess! And he played her.

...

Come to think of it, she kinda did the same to him. And not just him, others as well.

So that's what it felt like...

She followed Naruto behind as he messed with each and every girl on his shit list. None of it was physical, it was mental. Naruto wouldn't even lay a single hand on them. All he did was mess with there minds. And all the while he had a smirk on his face. Once he was done with a every girl on his list the blonde was his way. Athena followed, wanting to know what the blonde would do next. Cause he was more or less a wanted man now.

...

...

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, how was he to explain this to his little. Tears leaked from his walked in, he was always close with Annabeth to the point she told him everything. Even when she had her period she came to him but thank god Artemis Handled that situation. But after Artemis left, they drifted apart even more. Annabeth had lost someone she saw as a mother and recently she more or less stopped talking to him. He could have easily gone commando on her and followed everywhere she went, but he decided against it. She needed her privacy and he respected that.

He walked into the living room, Annabeth was the on coach fast asleep. When she found no one home she must have gotten worried and waited up all night for him.

He smiled and made his way to his room. Once there he changed into an orange shirt and a pair of black pants. Quickly he packed his clothes into a bag. One of the families he attacked might have the balls to call the police. He went to Annabeth's room and packed every piece of clothing she owned. As he packed, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He put his phone to his ear and used his shoulder to keep it there as he used both hands to pack. A few seconds later a voice was heard at the other side of the call.

"..."

"Yes, I would like to bye Google." Naruto said.

"...,..."

"And how much would that be?"

"...,...,...,"

"Wow, that's a lot of cash. May I have an account number I could transfer cash into..."

"...,"

"Thanks, you will have the money in two hours." with that said Naruto grabbed his phone and cut the line. Once he was done he grabbed the beg stuffed with clothes and went to the living room. Annabeth was still asleep. He sighed and run a hand through his blonde hair. Annabeth looked so cute when she was sleeping, and he couldn't find it in him to wake her up. So he just stood there for the next five hours, looming over the sleeping little girl.

Creepy much?

...

...

Athena watched as Naruto just stood there, for five hours straight. She had heard the phone call and assumed that he just bought a company worth billions. Annabeth begun to murmur in her sleep.

"T-thalia...s-sorry...I l-let...you...die." she said. Soon she begun to toss and turn. In her tossing and turning Annabeth fell off the couch, lucky Naruto caught her. He gently held her in a hug as she struggled. But soon she relaxed and slept peaceful.

"Don't worry my little Annie," Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "We're gonna live a happy life just the two of us." with that said Naruto walked out of the apartment. Only coming back to get his bags and of course his cereal.

Athena was now in deep thought, was Naruto Uzumaki an appropriate father? Annabeth in her sleep mentioned the death Thalia, the demigod daughter of Zeus. There had been an incident with a son of Hermes, Annabeth and Thalia. The incident ended with Thalia being turned into a tree. Athena had done all she could to help her daughter so it was win win for her. But one thing still troubled her, Naruto's sadistic nature. Was he safe to be around Annabeth?

To be honest the reason Athena never told him about her being a goddess was because she thought he couldn't handle it.

But also because she forgot...

And for a good reason. When Athena had given Naruto Annabeth, he made a fuss about her name. In his own words he said.

"The name's okay, but it kinda sounds like a name that belongs to a possessed evil doll!"

They argued for hours before Athena decided to be the 'grown-up' and leave. He was funny, smart, loving and handsome. That's the Naruto Uzumaki she knew, not the sadistic and cunning Naruto Uzumaki she just met. Athena needed to know if Annabeth was safe and the only goddess she knew that could give her that information was Artemis.

...CuP...

Later that night...

In a flash of golden light Athena appeared in the middle of Artemis's camp. The hunters, upon noticing her quickly stopped whatever activity they were doing and bowled to the the ground. Athena moved passed them and headed straight to the largest tent in the camp. She reached the entrance of the tent and was about to enter but Artemis came out first.

"Athena?" Artemis asked, it seemed she wasn't expecting her. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to talk to you about something if you don't mind." Athena said calmly. Artemis nodded her head and invited her in.

...

...

...

Truth be told, Athena was one of the few in there family she saw eye to eye with. But there not really that close to the point that they visited each other without a proper reason...

Cough-Apollo-cough

The two were now seated face to face. The silence was uncomfortable so Artemis decided to brake it. "So..."

Athena clearer her throat first before talking. "It's about a certain someone who you know." she said.

"Who?" Artemis asked, who in Hades could she be talking about? "I know a lot of-"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"..." Just when Artemis thought she could forget him, here he comes again.

"Artemis, I'm not an idiot. I put the pieces together." Athena said. Her calculating gaze fixed on Artemis. The red haired goddess looked away. "Naruto Uzumaki. I want to know all about him."

Artemis stayed silent for awhile before she sighed. "These nothing to know. His just a-"

"Before you start I would like to show you something," a holographic screen appeared, it showed what Athena had seen that night. Artemis and Athena watched screen as it showed Naruto Mentally torturing a couple of girls that had tormented Annabeth.

At this Artemis was...not the least bit surprised. That was so just like him.

"What is the point of this?" Artemis asked at the end, this was just Naruto being...Naruto.

"After all that, that's all you have to say?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen that man do far worse..." Artemis muttered. "He took down my hunt all by himself." That was a day not to forget.

If Athena was surprised, she didn't show it. "Sorry, run that by me again." she said with a confused look.

Artemis sighed and begun telling the story...

(FLASHBACK...inside a flashback, thats like?)

"Lady Artemis are you sure this is a wise decision?" Zoe asked besides Artemis. Said goddess of the hunt was holding a bundle of blankets. "He is the father."

"That he is, " the goddess said. "But he is also a man!"

"Still..." Zoe muttered. "This just feels wrong.

Artemis was about to reply but was interrupted by one of the hunters running towards them.

"L-lady Artemis...it's the man, his gone berserk!" the girl said as she tried to catch her breath. "HIS ATTACKING THE OTHERS!"

"Take the baby!" Artemis without living any room for arguments was gone in a burst of speed.

That MAN! How dare he attack one of her hunters. HE is DEAD! If he wasn't dead already that is. Her hunters were the best of the best. No way he could hold up to them. reaching the fight in a matter of seconds, Artemis was about to jump in but stopped. The scene before her was...

Surprising...

A bloody blonde man missing with an arrow stuck in his left eye. He was holding two hunting knives that clearly belonged to one of her hunters. Shirtless and bloody, he fought back against the hunters. One girl got close and stabbed him in the stomach. The blonde man yelled out in pain. Distracted, two hunting knives were stabbed in his legs. Sending him on his knees. The man quickly got back on his skill beyond what Artemis thought a man could, he blocked the hunters but didn't fight back.

"I...a-ask...once more." he panted as held the knives tightly. The slashes on his chest were closing at a really fast pace. He dropped both knives, one hand went and yanked out the arrow lodged in his head through his arrow as well as his eyeball came out followed by blood. "Please give me back my daughter!"

"Filthy pig!"

"demanding from us!"

"You won't get anything from us, that little girl is now part of the hunt."

"No you can't she's-" The blonde man, Naruto pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears.

"SILENCE! You won't get her. She won't be raised by a man like you."

"Please just give me my daughter!"

"..." there was silence for awhile before-finally spoke.

"On your knees, NOW!" she said. Naruto's visible eye widened. "Didn't you hear! Get on your knees and...maybe I might consider giving you your daughter back!"

Without hesitation, the blonde man fell to his knees. Phoabe walked towards him with a smirk on her face. She stopped once she was towering over him. She then smashed her foot on his face, grinding it into Naruto's face.

"By the way, I lied. The girl stays!"

A firm hand grabbed phoebe's leg by the ankle, she grunted a bit as she applied force into her foot but the firm hold on her leg did not budge.

"Ya know, I'm a horrible person. All I've done is kill, steal and repeat. And to honest I deserve all this shit. But I promised Athena that I would protect my little girl...even if I have to die trying." Faster than Phoebe could see Naruto pushed her off, grabbed the two knives lodged in his legs and stood up.

"That's...a promise of a life time!"

With that Naruto charged. Arrow after arrow was fired at him but he easily deflected them with the knife in his left hand. His right hand attacked and blocked hits from the hunters. One girl got close enough, she thrust out a hand holding a knife. Intent on slashing Naruto's throat but the blonde caught her hand by the wrist, he then turned her around and karate chopped her at the back of the head. The Hunters eyes rolled back in her head and she blacked out. Just like that, Hunter after hunter came, and each was knocked out. Artemis watched with wide eyes as Naruto didn't kill, he simply knocked them out. No matter how much damage a hunter inflicted he didn't lash out, he simply knocked them out.

Soon only one hunter remained, Phoebe. Said hunter glared at him with a passion. Naruto who had cuts and bruises stared at her with a visible blue eye. He brought a hand up and wiped the blood off the side of his face. Now both blue eyes were visible.

"I'll ask once more, were is my daughter."

"You'll have her over my dead body!"

"so be it."

In a burst of speed Phoebe and Naruto charged at each other. Knives clashed as both struggled to push the other down. But Naruto was clearly stronger, he easily overPowered phoebe. The hunter moved away, putting a distance between them. But Naruto wouldn't have that and run towards her. Once he was close enough he throw the knife in his left hand up in the air.

It was a trick! Artemis knew that was a trick. I mean who would be dumb enough to fall for that!

Apparently Phoebe. Her eyes followed the knife in the air. Distracted, Phoebe felt pain flare in her shoulder. She screamed in pain and lost her footing. Quicky Naruto pulled out the knife he jhsabbed in Phoebe's shoulder. He kneed her in the gut, and while she was hunched over in pain he elbowed her on the back. Phoebe's eyes rolled back into her head and she was out cold.

He then turned in the direction of Artemis was. Blue stared into silver as goddess and above average guy gazed at each other.

"Do you by any chance know where my baby is pretty lady?"

"And what if I do?"

"is this how its gonna be huh, pretty lady?"

"..."

"Very well."

The two then charged at each other...

...

...

Artemis was panting heavily as she stood over a kneeling Naruto. She was covered in bruises and cuts and while he was Missing an arm. And he had a hole in his gut.

"Any last words boy?" this was arguably one of the best fights Artemis had ever had. This man...

He gave a challenge only a few gods and monsters could. He made her fell...alive! He had caused something inside of her! Shame he had to die though.

"Yeah, p-please...t-take care...of my Annabeth." Naruto said with bloody smile. It was almost as if he was alright with his impending death.

"Why do you smile?"

"huh?"

"Do you not know that you are a dead man?" she asked confused, why was he smiling. "I do not understand?"

"My little Annie is in you hands now, I hope she grows up to be like...you." he said. "Strong, smart and beautiful." his smile turned into a grin. White teeth stained red with blood.

What tha...

Went men disgusting pieces of crap that only cared for themselves? She was pretty sure he would beg for his life. But no he had go make her doubt her beliefs. Great, just great! Just then Zoe came it view.

"Lady Artemis stop!" she said as she came between Artemis and Naruto in her arms the crying baby girl. "This isn't right!"

"She been crying since we separated her from her father."

Artemis nodded her head and dropped her knives. "Do as you please."

Zoe nodded, turned around and knelt in front of the one armed man. She then 'handed' him the crying girl. Upon being received by her father, the baby stopped crying.

Zoe who was now next to Artemis watched as the father cried in joy and the baby just giggled and made grabbing motions with her hands. The two stood in silence.

"W-was I...wrong about the world of man?" Artemis finally broke the silence. All her life she thought-no she knew men were disgusting pigs that cared for no one but themselves. But now, she beginning to doubt herself. "His done the opposite of what I knew about men. Murders who lashed out when angered. From the beginning it was clear that he was better than Phoebe and the others but he asked...nicely were his daughter was. Even after they shot an arrow in his eye he still asked nicely!"

"Perhaps we were..."

"Now what?"

"This might sound...crazy but maybe we should try finding out more about these so called...pigs." Zoe said as she looked at Artemis who had a shocked look.

"WHAT THA FUCK!"

"yesh it was just a suggestion, no need to yell in my ear." Zoe said as she rubbed her ear.

The goddess looked away with a blush on her face. "It's you fault for making such a crazy suggestion. And even if 'we' tried that 'suggestion' who which pig are we going try it on?" she looked at Zoe who was looking straight ahead. Artemis followed her gaze."No absolutely not!"

"..."

"Fine, hey Blondie!" Artemis called out to the one armed man hold a baby.

"..."

But there was no reply.

"Hey Blondie!" Nothing came, only light snoring. "Zoe I think he fell asleep."

"He must be tired with the beating you gave him!" Zoe looled at Artemis with an accusing glare. "Look at him, he has a hole in his gut and is missing an arm!"

"It's not my fault he wouldn't die!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know how many eyeballs and fingers he grew back. I kept on slashing and stabbing but he wouldn't give!" Artemis said as she pointed at The sleeping blonde. "Who in Hades falls asleep like that anyway?!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I swear, I tried to end it quickly but he kept on dodging and not dying!" Artemis defended, she tried all she could but he kept on healing.

"So your solution to that is chopping his arm off and blowing a hole in his stomach?"

"So what do ya think I should have, huh?"

"I don't know go it your godly form, anyone who gazes upon the divine form of a god or goddess is vaporized instantly. Even if he can heal, he can't heal from nothing." Zoe said with smirk.

"Iwasenjoyingthefight..." Artemis looked away while muttering incorrect words.

"What?"

"I said, Iwasenjoyingthefight!"

"Huh?"

"I WAS ENJOYING THE FIGHT OKAY!"

"Look who has crush!"

"Don't get cute with me..."

(FLASHBACK INSIDE OF A FLASHBACK END)

"That's how it happened," Artemis said. "Isn't that right girls!" a gasp was heard and the sound of people falling quickly followed.

Artemis just smiled and looked Athena. "And thats all you need to know about." Athena just looked at Artemis with a thoughtful look. "And if you think you can take his daughter away from him so easily you got another thing coming. He will find a way to hunt you down, trust me he will."

Athena just nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you for the warning." She was about stop her but Artemis grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't take away the one thing that makes him happy, please."

Athena nodded and walked out. Was Naruto a danger to Annabeth? Maybe. Perhaps some more observation was needed.

FLASHBACK END! Starting from now its were we left ooff...

Annabeth shrank back in her seat due to the stares she was getting from her peers, why couldn't her father punish her like how normal parents do to some of their children . Instead of a slap to the face or a scolding he had to do this. "Annabeth i-is this true?" She heard someone ask from her table.

"W-well it's...a funny," she tried to explain but the stares she was getting were making it hard. "His lying!"

"Wah...Annabeth how my heart hurts from those words. Oh the love I have given you was nothing but lies?" All eyes turned back to Naruto. "All those nights I kept your bed warm? Why just this morning we connected."

"Kept her bed warm."

"I wish he could keep my bed warm."

"C-connected..."

"Y-you...have no proof l did such a thing." Annabeth said as she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. Just what the hell was he playing at. Was punishment for the Mr Chase thing?

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"I know the colour of panties you're wearing today," Naruto said as he nodded to himself. This was a tactic his father taught him and it was working. Annabeth was unknowingly walking into a trap.

"And how in Hades do you know this?!" A rough looking girl asked. Naruto who still had his eyes on Annabeth noticed her face flash with anger before it was gone. It seemed Annabeth had dislike for this girl.

"Oh and who might you be beautiful," Naruto said with smile. This had the desired effect because the girl was now blushing like mad.

"I'm a daughter of Ares that's all you need to know!" The girl said with a blush on her face.

"Well beautiful daughter of Ares she showd them to me," Naruto said, a slay smile crossed his face as spoke once more. "Say daughter Ares, I have a question?"

"Sure fire away."

"Do you have a boyfriend..."

...

...

...

Silence, total silence. This was the first time someone had the balls to ask the Brown haired girl out.

"W-what?!" The Brown hairs demigod asked, shocked at this. Everyone was quiet as they looked between Naruto, Annabeth and the Brown haired girl.

"NOOOOOOO!" Annabeth exclaimed as her fist hit the table. 'No any one but her, not her.' She thought as she stomped towards Naruto. Whatever this was, it was time to end it. "That is it! No more the line has been drawn!"

"But I thought you said what we had was a lie, since you reject me so I'm going for someone else." Naruto said as he smiled at her. 'Hehehe I've got you now Annie.' Naruto thought as he watched any Annabeth storm towards him. "Someone beautiful, someone more...mature and can keep up with me."

"B-but what about...me!" Annabeth was now in front of Naruto as she glared up at him. "You're about pick...that!" She pointed towards the brown haired girl. "Over me your own daughter!"

...

...

...

You son of a...you tricked me!"

"Of course I did, dear."

"But how, I'm a child of Athena. I'm smarter then you!" Indeed she was the one that made him coffee every morning, brought him the newspaper. Even made him breakfast, lunch and supper.

"I most likely doubt that," Naruto said with smile. Every camper was now confused. First there lovers now she's his daughter? What hell! Before anyone ask what was going on Mr D stood up.

"Alright brats that's enough of that!" He said. "Chiron..."

"Yes of course Mr D, well now introduction are done we can all eat." Chiron said. Annabeth huffed as she turned around and went back to her table while Naruto took his seat. Chiron stamped his hooves and shouted out. "TO THE GODS!"

"TO THE GODS!" everyone shouted as they began to fill their plates. Naruto just watched in awe as WOOD nymphs came out from Apollo knows where with more platters of food which was filled with all sorts foods. Grapes, Apple's, cheese, fresh bread, a whole variety of foods. But to his shook no cereal.

Seeing the sad look on the older blondes face Luke decided ask what was wrong. "Naruto what's wrong,"

"Well...Seeing all this amazing food its just there's no cereal, " Naruto said a bit sad. Wood nymph passing by heard him and with a click of her fingers a bowl of cereal appeared. Upon seeing this Naruto's face lit up like Christmas. He knelt down before her and held her hand.

"I must repay you for this!" He said as looked into the eyes of the blushing Wood nymph. "What is your deepest desire!" the wood nymph knelt next to him and whispered something in his ear before she stood up, giggled and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked, but his fellow blonde just shrugged and gave a smile. Said blonde was about to start eating his...cereal? But Luke stopped him.

"Boy you better have a good reason for interrupting my cereal time!" Naruto said threatening as he pointed his spoon at the son of Hermes. How dare this mortal interrupt his Cereal time!

"We have to offer some to the gods, for some reason they like the smell of burnt food. So lets go scrape some into that pot over there." he said as he stood up walked over to a giant pot on the fire.

"Higher beings of existence love the smell of burnt food. That's...shocking."

Naruto waited until everyone was done throwing food into the pot. So these Greek gods love the smell of burnt food? I mean why love burnt food smells when you can literally make your own food using your godly powers. Luke was done and now it was his turn.

"Hope you guys love cereal, anywho this for Goddess Athena thanks for giving me my little Naruko-no wait her name is Annabeth...for now. And thank you to Goddess Demeter for being the badass goddess that was smart enough to invent Cereal. For without cereal-" Everyone watched as Naruto prayed to the goddess of agriculture about cereal. Complementing her and giving reasons why cereal was the best food of all. "And that is the reason for Chinese new year, Amen." once he was done he went back to his seat and be eating.

...cUP...

Annabeth munched on her food with an annoyed look om her face. She was glaring bloody murder at father. There way wasn't he angry with her. She lied to him! She lied about her name! But here he was, the only punishment she got was being embarrassed infront of her peers. Now she was feeling guilty for lying. But what annoyed her were the stares he was getting from the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. "Tch, whatever..."

...

...

"And...that My friends is why Twinkies don't expire." Naruto said with as he opened his mouth and spoon of cereal was placed in it. "So any questions?"

"I got one!" one of the stroll brothers, Travis raised his hand. "How are you such a babe magnate!"

"Whatever do you mean..."

"Yeah look at you," This time it was Connor who spoke. He gestured to Naruto who had a wood nymph seated on his lap

Said word Nymph was also feeding him cereal. "You have this going for you, you have the Aphrodite cabin giving you the love eyes, you made the toughest girl on camp blush and I'm willing to bet you can make hunter of Artemis fall for ya!"

...

...

Somewhere in Yellowstone, a certain hunter sneezed. "Some pig must be taking about me..." Zoe muttered as she rubbed her noise.

"Zoe you sick all something..."

...

...

"I bet even the goddess of the hunt can fall for you..." the whole table burst out laughing. "Hehehe...like that would happen!"

...

...

Somewhere in Yellowstone, a certain virgin goddess sneezed. "Zoe I think you started something..."

"Sorry Lady Artemis..."

...

...

"Just be you...I guess." Naruto said as all the boys of the Hermes cabin looked at him like he had grown a second head. "That's all there is..."

"THAT CRAP NEVER WORKS WITH CHICKS!" both stoll brothers yelled out. This of course earned them glares from the girls listening. "Stop with the glares you know its true!"

Soon dinner was over and everyone made there way to the amphitheatre. His so called nephews and nieces (Children of Apollo) were performing a variety of songs in accapella.

Naruto made his way to were Annabeth and few of her siblings were roasting marshmallows. Around them demigods talking, laughing and overall having a good Time near a giant fire. Was that even safe.

"It's really weired that you have siblings," Naruto said with a smile as he sat next Annabeth with a smile. "They really look like you it's...scary."

"Yeah well, Dear mother is into blondes with tanned skin." Annabeth muttered as she leaned into her Father. "If you know any one with grey eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin their probably a child of Athena."

Blonde hair, Storm grey eyes and tanned skin. Who did he know that fitted that description. When people look at Naruto and Annabeth they word deny, and say that she wasn't his daughter. Stom grey eyes? When he had blue eyes. He just marked it off due his own father having storm grey eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. Come to think of it...Athena had black hair, grey eyes...

Grey eyes...

Grey eyes...

So that means that the girl he dated was actually his grandmother!

Dear god he went on a date with his own Grandmother!

To make things worse they even had a daughter together!

FUCK!

SO WAIT!

If he had a daughter with his own granny, then that means his daughter is his...his

Annabeth looked up and saw the horrified look on his face that quickly turned into one of confusion. Ah, so he finally found out. "That makes me your aunt slash daughter..."

"Oh okay..."

The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's warmth. Suddenly the singing stopped. And all eyes were on Annabeth and Naruto well mostly Naruto.

Above Naruto a gold sickle with a few sheathes of wheat appeared over his head. Naruto's body was covered in a green aura that blinded everyone. A few seconds later the light died down and everyone was shocked. Naruto who looked like a twenty three year old before now looked like an eighteen year old. His blonde hair was slightly longer. And of course he was a few inches shorter.

"That was...unexpected."

Naruto who getting the funny looks asked. "Wha...what's wrong. Is there something on my face. On my...body. Did I get younger or something." he chuckled at the last part.

"Daddy...if you go to the bathroom don't freak out!"

"Okay...sure."

After that Chiron told everyone to be off to there respective cabins. As everyone went, Naruto headed straight to the bathroom.

Soon the loud yelling of a Man was heard through out the night.

"WHAT THA ACTUAL FUCK!"

His next words probably gave most of the girls on camp wet dreams or whatever happens when girls have sex dreams.

"WHY IS MY DICK THE SAME SIZE AS BEFORE!"

...

...

...

After reading a bed time story kissing good night most of his siblings Naruto made his way to his bed that somehow was bigger than the others. It was almost as if it was already prepared. With a sigh he fell on his bed and closed his eyes.

Dreams of a woman with wheat coloured hair dressed in a white bikini while swimming in a giant bowl of cereal filled his mind.

Damn what a dream...

. End chapter!

Finally, what a rushed chapter. So first chapter is a flash back focused on Athena and how she sees Naruto...

She sees him as threat!

Anywho not much to say but uh, stay sharp and enjoy fapping to shade base.

Chris from Zambia saying..."Traps are not gay...their homosexual little boys!"

Coming soon...

"I'm leaving the hunt..." Zoe Nightshade said as she stared at Artemis with steel in her eyes. "I won't deny my feelings for him any longer!"

"B-but...you can't."

"I love him, and unlike you I won't tell myself I don't any longer!" with that she took off the symbol that showed that she was leader of the hunt. "Good bye, my friend..."

...

...

...

You see there a few types of males in this world. Boys, men and legends. For the most part it goes like this...

Boys look for girlfriends...

Men propose to woman...

And legends, they get proposed to by women...

Right now Naruto Uzumaki was a legend. Kneeling before him while holding a ring was Zoe Nightshade.

"Would you make me the happiest woman on earth and be my husband?" She asked with a nervous smile.

...

...

"Say Percy," Naruto called out as he looked around the room. "Watch one is your father, Poseidon."

"His over there..." said as he pointed at a man with black hair, a bead and sea green eyes. "Lets go, I'll introduce you!"

Excitedly Percy led Naruto to his father.

"Dad, this is Naruto!"

"You must be the Sea god." Naruto said with a sweet smile. Poseidon being one of the friendly gods smiled back at Naruto.

"And you must be Naruto!" the god god greeted. He out stretched his hand for a shake but Naruto just kept smiling.

"I have something for you!" Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. "I have something for you."

"me?"

"Yeah if you could just lean in a bit..."

Poseidon did as told and leaned in a bit.

Bad idea...

He was suddenly sucker punched so hard he was sent flying across the room.

"YOU RAPED MY MOTHER YOU ASSHOLE!"

everyone was shocked at this...

"HIT HIM AGAIN, HEHEHE!" Well everyone but Zeus. He was Applauding like a mad god. "Again!"

"Surprised, you never received punishment for that. And now-" Naruto cracked his knuckles as he slowly walked towards a groaning Poseidon who was slowly getting up. "To day is the day asshole! Today is the day you get punishment!

With that Naruto charged. All the while being encourage by Zeus.

"He turned into a horse when he did it. He raped your mother with a horse cock! It hurt a lot. She screamed for him to stop but he just kept on going!"

The other gods and goddess just sweat dropped at the king of the gods being a hype man.

"And to think his the one that rules us all..." muttered Athena as she face palmed.

...

Chris from Zambia saying...

Bye bye...! XD


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own shit...

Sorry for grammar errors...

Naruto let out a silent yawn as he stood up from his bed. He looked around and noticed most of the cabin was asleep. Slowly he made his way out of cabin, making sure to move quietly. He opened the door slowly expecting the Sun to hit him in the face. Only to find it wasn't yet out. He gently closed the door behind and begun to look around. He spotted a few wood nymphs heading to the dining pavilion. He waved at them and they waved back with big happy smiles. They must've liked him, or they just wave at everyone with big happy smiles. Some even blew him kisses.

He heard a sound and spotted Chiron trotting towards him. "Naruto, Lord Apollo said you would be awake by now." He said.

Naruto raised a brow. "Really? Where is he anyway." He looked around not spotting his self proclaimed twin.

"Well, the gods are not allowed to enter the camp." Chiron said with a frown. "His outside waiting for you." Naruto nodded and was about to walk away. "But first ask Mr D."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he waved good bye. As he walked he admired the beautiful camp. He spotted a gold cabin that seemed shine brightly under. It shined so brightly that- "I'm blind!" He went blind from looking at it to long.

Thanks to his healing factor his eyeballs were now okay as walked towards the giant tree he spotted the God of wine coming out of the big house. "Yo Mr D, I'm going out for a while!" He yelled out.

Mr D's response was. "Whatever I don't care..."

Passing the big ass tree he spotted Apollo standing on the road, tapping his foot impatiently. "You're late."

"Do you know how early it is?"

"I'm the one who made it morning, of course I do."

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered. "So what's this all about?"

"Walk with me," Apollo said as the two blondes began walking. "Today you will be training your ass off!"

"What?" Naruto asked. "You dragged me out here to tell me that?!"

"Don't make that face, you were gonna train your ass off anyway. Right?" Apollo said with a really shiny smile. Naruto quickly looked away.

"Okay, okay. Just close your mouth, I don't wanna go blind again!"

Apollo lessened his smile. "Alrighty then." He put hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Breakfast then training!" And both were gone in a golden flash of light.

...

...

Naruto blinked as he found himself in an area he was unfamiliar with. The it was entirely white. Nothing was there it was just empty white space. "What is this place?" He asked as he looked around.

"This my friend is my brother's training area." Naruto quickly moved and went for a punch to whoever answered his question. Apollo raised an eyebrow as he easily caught the fist in hand. "Wow, that...was slow!"

Naruto relaxed as he retracted his fist. "I know, this body feels so stiff." He said as he begun to punch and kick the air. He was currently moving fast but Naruto knew he was supposed to move faster. "I feel so slow..."

"Yeah and you look slow," Apollo said. "Anywho this training area can be whatever I want it to be. Like a forest." Suddenly the white empty space was now a large forest that went on for miles and miles. "It can also be a desert." The scenery changed from a forest to a desert.

Naruto looked around with wides. This was perfect for training. He could easily train in any weather conditions. It totally beats going around the world to train in exotic and dangerous places. "Okay I'm all fired up!" Naruto said with a grin. "When do we start?!"

"Just hold on a little will ya," Apollo muttered as typed on a phone that he got from God knows where. "I told you breakfast first, then training."

The two stayed silent before Naruto groaned and began doing push ups to pass the time.

"Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda going through...'tha faze'" Apollo said with a sheepish grin. 'Tha faze' as it were was when Apollo was finding it hard to find someone to date.

Normally Naruto wouldn't care for such but after a certain incident he learnt it was best to help out Apollo. Even if he didn't like it. He groaned as remembered the day not caring backfired on him.

(FLASHBACK...)

Naruto groaned as he was beaten again. "Damn it, its like you can see the future!" He said as threw the game controller away.

Apollo who seated next just chuckled. "Nah I'm just better than you," he smirked at the angry expression on Naruto's face. The two were currently at Naruto's old apartment playing video games. "Oh by the way I gave Annabeth that new laptop you said she wanted."

"Really!" Naruto's angry face turned into a big smile. "Thanks man I owe you big time!"

"It was nothing, really."

"She wanted the latest version and you got it for her. The least I could do is pay for it." Naruto said as went for his back pocket. "How much?"

"Dude I got this. My brother made it specifically for her. He went all out with this one." Apollo said. "I liked it so bad that had him make me one just like her's, though mine is solid gold."

"Cool. What colours is Annie's?"

"It's pink!"

Naruto gave Apollo a blank stare. "Of course, because Annabeth is the kind of girl that likes...pink." He said.

"Well she's seven isn't she..."

"Whatever, I'm going to check on her if you don't mind." Naruto said as he patted Apollo on the back. He stood up from his seat and made his way to his daughter's room. As he walked couldn't help but smile. Annabeth out of the blue wanted a laptop. He said he would get her one if she passed and was one of the top ten in her class. Of course this lighted a fire in the little girl and she went and became number one.

So being who he was, Naruto decided to get her the best of the best. He had asked Apollo for help and the blonde said he would hook her up with the latest version on the market. Though he needed to be sure if she liked it.

Reaching her room he gently opened the door. Unlike most girls Annabeth wasn't into the Barbie crap, she was more dignified than that. Even more so than him. He slowly entered the room, his eyes met the seven year old blonde who had her eyes and mouth wide open. Annabeth's eyes were wide as she stared at her New gold laptop.

Wait a minute. Gold laptop? Didn't Apollo say Annabeth's was pink. Naruto Made his way towards his little girl. He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Annie, what's wrong?" He asked as his blue eyes stared into her grey wide eyes. She looked at him and pointed at the laptop. Naruto's eyes went to the laptop and they widened in horror.

"WHAT THAAAA FUCK!"

...

...

Apollo was so hooked into his game that he did not see the kick was aimed at his head. He was sent flying into the wall, crushing face first into it. He groaned as he slowly stood up, but before he could get to his feet he was suddenly hit with something hard at the back of his. The god held his head as he slowly stood up. Turned around and saw Naruto glaring at him. In the Blondie's hands was the solid gold laptop.

"Hey, what was that for you dumb blonde!" He yelled as he rubbed his already healing head. Who attacked people like that anyway. "And why do yohave my laptop?!"

"Oh, you mean the Laptop that you gave to my seven year old daughter." Yelled Naruto as he stomped to Apollo and grabbed him by his shirt. "That, mind you Is filled to the brim...WITH PORN!

Apollo's eyes widened. Shit, he must have mistakenly given Annabeth his laptop. "W-well things happen," he said as he nervously chuckled.

"T-things happen...THINGS HAPPEN?!" Naruto yelled in anger as he pushed Apollo away. "I HAD TO EXPLAIN WHAT SEX WAS TO SEVEN YEAR OLD. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WHY TWO GUYS WERE DOING IT!"

"Well..."

"THEN I HAD TO EXPLAIN WHY SOME OF THE WOMEN HAD DICKS!"

Apollo winced at that.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS EXPLAIN THE PROCESS OF TRANSGENDER SURGERY TO A SEVEN YEAR OLD!"

"How...how she take it?"

"SHE...actually took it in pretty well." Naruto gained a thoughtful look as he said that. "But that's not the point, your weird porno made her start asking questions. I had to explain, homosexuality, what BBC means, and don't get me started on the difference between Shemales and Futanari!"

"It wasn't that bad..."

Naruto gave Apollo a blank stare. "I had to explain the 'white' stuff coming out of the guy's 'thing' and why the girl was putting it her mouth. And all the while she stared at me with big eyes and a notepad in her hands!"

"W-well I'm sorry, it's just that I have been having trouble with...dating lately." Apollo said as he looked down in shame.

"And you think chicks with DICKS will help with that?"

"No but it helps through the night's..."

"I bet it does..."

...

...

The two stayed silent for awhile. "You know if you need a wingman I'm up for it," Naruto said as put hand on Apollo's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Sure man why not..." Naruto said sweetly as his grip on Apollo tightened painfully. "Just after the ass kicking I'm gonna give ya."

The two would the go out to club were Naruto acted as a wing man.

(FLASHBACK END...)

Naruto who was now doing push ups spoke. "If you're a god then how the hell did find trouble dating. Can't you just...charm her or something."

Apollo gained a thoughtful look. "I can, but were is the fun in that!" He said with shiny smile that blinded Naruto.

"I'M BLIND!" Naruto stopped his exercises in favour of rubbing his eyes.

There was a flash of light (not that Naruto could) and a god appeared besides Apollo.

"For the God of speed you sure took your time," Apollo said as his fellow God sighed.

"Hey don't blame me. It's his mother that kept me," he said as pointed at Naruto who was rubbing his eyes. "She wouldn't shut up about cereal."

"W-what's going on, I hear voices!"

"Blinded him, huh?"

"It's not like I did it deliberately. Besides he'll pull a captain man in two seconds," Apollo said. And true to his worlds Naruto struck a pose with hands at waist.

"I'm okay!"

"Told ya."

Spotting someone next Apollo, Naruto decided to be polite. "Hi there!" He greeted.

"Naruto meet Hermes, Hermes meet Naruto."

"Yo!"

Naruto gave Hermes a blank stare. The god had black hair, blues, wearing a brown shirt with white cargo shorts...

"Nice shorts..." Naruto said. Then it clicked. He pointed a shaky finger at Harmed. "Say, ain't you the...The..."

Apollo was now snickering.

"The father of chicks with dicks?"

Apollo's snickering turned into full blown laughter.

"It's actually Her-"

"Guys with tits?" Naruto interrupted.

"No its-" Hermes tried again but he was once more interrupted.

"Shemales?"

WHAT-no it's-'

"Oh no ones says she male any more. So it must be the Transgenders!"

Hermes gave Naruto a blank look. "I can see why you two are friends..."

"Don't be like that, his just messing with you." Apollo said as he laughed.

"Dicks aside, you guys have mail." Hermes said as a bowl of hot steaming cereal appeared in his hands. "For one Naruto uzumaki here is a bowl of cereal from your mother." Naruto quickly grabbed it from the messager god.

He always wondered what cereal made by his mother would taste like...

Now all he needed was a spoon.

like magic a golden spoon fell from the sky and land in the bowl. Naruto should have questioned were the gold spoon came from but as the saying goes "don't look a gift horse in the mouth"

He slowly scoped up the cereal and put some in his mouth.

It...

Was...

A...

Amazing!

Naruto fell to his knees. A crazed look in his eyes as stared up at the sky. His hands quickly went to the air as Naruto opened his mouth.

No mere words could describe what Naruto was feeling right now. The pleasure a single spoon brought him was enough to strike this joy into him, just he imagine him after finishing it. The bowl that was gone appeared in his raised hands.

"This...is...HARMONYYY!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could. His body begun making weird movements, tears and drool came out of his eyes and mouth respectively. Not even sex could be as sweet as this one bowl.

"HARMONY!"

Hermes had a frown on his face as stared at the blonde demigod who looked like he was having an orgasm. "What the hell is in that cereal..."

"Best not to question it..."

"HARMONY!"

"You saw what he did with the spoon right?"

"HARMONY!"

"Its best not question it..."

"How is he moving without spilling any of the cereal!?"

"HARMONY!"

"It's best not to question it..." Apollo said as looked at Naruto. He doubt Naruto even knew what he just did. The golden spoon had fallen out of a golden ripple that had formed just above his head. It seemed his blonde friend had some sort of power inside him. They waited for about an hour before Naruto yelled out one last HARMONY before passing out.

"That was...Weired." Hermes said. "I'm out, peace!" And god of speed flashed out.

Apollo stared at Naruto who had a smile on his face as he snored loudly. "Things just got interesting..."

...

...

...

Naruto woke up with a grin after having an amazing dream about him a big breasted blonde woman with brown eyes and a gem on Her forehead. Slowly he stood up from the hard ground. He spotted Apollo playing with his phone. "How long was I out?"

Apollo stopped his playing and turned to him. "A couple of hours," the god said as he threw away the phone. "Alright lets get some training done!"

"Right!" Naruto said as he stretched a bit. The whole monsters and gods thing was a game changer. He needed to be strong, even to the point he can match a god. For her. He can do anything, became anyone. Even if it means becoming a god. "Let's do this!"

Apollo nodded dispersed from his spot, only to appear in front of Naruto with a kick aimed at the blondes head. Naruto quickly ducked. Apollo vanished in mid air and appeard behind Naruto, he then grabbed Naruto at his collar. He then proceeded to throw the blonde as hard as he could into a mountain.

Naruto found himself embeded into the face of the mountain. Before he could move Apollo slammed into him at high speeds. Shattering the mountain to nothing but rubble.

...

...

...

Naruto groaned in pain as his broken bones healed. Apollo really went all out didn't he. He grunted as he tried to sit up but failed. All he could do now was lay on his back.

"Stop whining like a baby," Apollo said as he limped towards Naruto. "After an hour of ass kicking your speed came back. Hell I think you got faster all I could see was a yellow flash!"

"Yeah...well?" His body hurt like hell, but it was all worth it in the end. "Next time...I meet that bullman I'll be faster!"

"Okay now all we need is knowledge."

"Yeah...because knowledge is power."

Apollo nodded and smiled his shiny smile. Naruto was momentarily blinded. With a snap of his fingers Naruto was gone from the area. "H-he got me good..." The god then fell face first. "FUCK..."

...

...

...

Athena goddess of wisdom sighed as she heard an explosion go off in her library. She quickly walked to were she heard it. She was honestly surprised to see her ex-boyfriend buried under a pile of books.

...

...

...

The silence was awkward to say the least. A shirtless Naruto was seated while the goddess of wisdom tended to his already healing wounds. He could feel her soft delicate hands on his back as she applied medicine. Her hands then went to his tense shoulders. Naruto resisted the edge moan as her hands caressed his shoulders. He took in a deep breath and asked. "W-what we had, was it a lie?"

He felt her hands freeze as she sighed. "Ruto when I first met you, your were a mystery. You were playful yet managed to pass all my exams and texts with flying colours." She continued to move her hands. "I honestly thought you were cheating all something. Until that day I saw you flirting with the librarian. You managed to convince her to give you the keys so you could pull an all nighter for the exam you had the next day."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Yeah...I really wanted to impress you," he said.

"And somehow you did. In you own way you managed to charm me into giving you our beautiful smart daughter." Athena said as her hands travelled to his chest. "She is quite the strategists."

"Yeah...little Annie gets all that from you. She's beautiful and like her mother."

"Yes that is true but she also gets it from Nathaniel Wilson."

...

...

...

Athena felt Naruto tense up. To be honest it took a while but she found out the truth about Naruto Uzumaki. Nathaniel Wilson was the second greatest mercenary the world had ever seen. He was the one governments sent to assassinate terrorist and whoever posed a threat to humanity. And according to what she found he was good at his job. He was a good strategist and he easily predicted the outcome of a battle. Not to forget the videos she saw of him getting blown to pieces only to shrug it off and continue fighting!

Athena had seen most of the capture the flag matches. She had seen the look that Annabeth gained as she strategies. The same look Naruto had when he hunted down those girls back then. If Annabeth ever became as cunning and ruthless as Nathaniel combined with The wisdom of Athena she would be unstoppable!

And lets not forget his physical fitness and well as near immortality...

She heard the blonde sigh. "Thats why I don't want Annabeth to,know about him-me. Nathaniel killed for money and because he didn't have anything better to do. He killed cause his life had no meaning. That is, until you gave him his beautiful little daughter. That is why no matter what happens you will always be in my heart." He slowly stood up and turned to Athena and looked her in the eye. "I have and will always love you..."

"Naruto..."Athena looked away. "We don't match, the last time we saw each other we argued about what to name our daughter."

"Yeah we did...but for me it was worth it." Athena looked at him in shock. "When we argued you glared at me. When you raised a valid point you smirked at me. At the end you won you smiled at me. That was all I wanted...to see you one last time." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"Naruto...I, we can't! It's too late for us." Athena said as she tried to move away but Naruto quickly put his arms around her waist, stopping her. "What are you do-"

"No!" He looked at her with determination. "For the longest time I thought you didn't love me. That it was just a fling. But now I know you fill something for me! I won't make the same mistake!" He said as he moved her body forward close to his.

"Naruto get your hands off me or else I'll cut them off!"

"Then I'll just grow new ones!"

"L-let go!"

"Never!"

This went on for awhile with Naruto not backing down. No matter what she tried the goddess of war could break free. Somewhere she just knew Minerva was laughing at her. If that one could even laugh. Eventually she gave up and relaxed in his hold.

...

...

"I swear, I will cut off your arm."

"I'll grow a new one..."

"I-i...hate you," Athena swallowed the moan that tried to escape her mouth. Naruto had his arms around her waist. He was slowly kissing her neck, making his way up. "Don't...we can't."

"I...always thought this kind of thing would offend you. But from the way you're blushing gold I can tell your into it." he whispered seductively in her ear. "Just let go..."

Athena bit her lip hard as he bited her earlobe. This was a first for her. Most people, including her thought she wouldn't be into physical contact. But with how she was blushing gold like a school girl(with gold blood) it was clear she was way into it.

"Ruto...let's stop before-"

"-Before you let go." Naruto finished as he as his hands travelled from the small of her back to her covered buttocks. "For me just let go."

He gently gave her ass a squeeze, making the goddess squeak.

"Pretty please."

"N-No!"

"With a cherry on top." he kissed her cheek, then he was about to kiss her lips but he suddenly stopped.

Athena, who closed her eyes waited. But nothing happened. She cracked one open and saw the blonde walking away.

"Do you have anything on Demeter?" Naruto asked. He had his back turned so Athena couldn't see his smirk or his red eyes. "It's kind of embarrassing I know little about my own mother."

"..."

"Athena?"

"Wha...or, r-right this way." she said as quickly turned and begun walking in the direction of the library that held all information on Demeter. As she walked she glanced back at Naruto he had smirk on his face. He didn't even notice her looking at him, his eyes were preoccupied. To be blunt he was starring at her ASS. "We are here."

Naruto nodded a thanks and quickly grabbed the first book. To be honset she wasn't surprised when he took a seat on the floor, legs crossed and begun reading the book. She watched him for a while, his focused look turning into a big smile.

"I have a big sister!" he exclaimed with a fist pump. He glanced at Athena. "What is she like?"

At that moment an image of Persephone smirking at a cowering Hades came to Athena's mind.

"She like..."

An image of Demeter smirking at a cowering Hades came to mind.

"Your mother..." Athena said bluntly. To be honest Demeter, Persephone and Naruto were all alike. She could see it. Her uncle cowering away from three smirking demons. "And you..."

Naruto nodded and continued reading.

Athena continued starring at Naruto as he read. Of course she would answer a few questions he threw at her. She was waiting for his reaction once he reached a certain point in the history of goddess Demeter.

Naruto who was reading with a smile on his face suddenly frowned. After a few seconds he outright throw the book.

"WHAT THA FUCK!"

Athena smirked slightly. Poseidon was going to get himself a new asshole.

"Whoever this Poseidon guy is? I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto said in pure rage, his mind already coming up with ideas and plans of revenge.

Athena sighed as she got up from the floor. "He is a god and you are but a demigod. It would be like putting a fox against a dragon." she said.

"Oh but if the fox has nine tails..." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Anyway if I'm to protect Annabeth and get revenge I need to be stronger than a god..." he paused for a moment as he closed his eyes. "I need to be..." the his eyes snapped open, Showing red.

"A king."

A king...

Athena was more surprised at the statement rather then the ruby red eyes. A king? Kings were weaker than gods by far. So why would he...

She looked at him and her eyes met his. His red eyes, they held a certain boredom. He took a step forward.

"Athena be my queen," he said as he smirked at her.

Queen? Why be a queen when you can be a goddess. Why be a king when you can be a god!

"I refuse," Athena said. "A queen is far weaker than a goddess. And choose not to be weak!"

His smirk turned frown for a moment before he smiled. "I see, it would speed up things if you were my queen. Fine I accept your refusal, so no takebacks!" he said.

"Why king?" Athena asked her gaze fixed on him. "Why not god or Titan?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Simple really, gods are restricted while kings are not. You have a god of air, a god the sea and a god of death. Yet a god of the air cannot have the sea and the power over death." Naruto paused as he smirked. "A king on the other hand is a conqueror! He can have all that he wants the hard way. Rather than simply being born into it, he can shape or change his very Destiny. A god CANNOT do that. They are to remain as they are for the rest of eternity. A king is able to change all!"

Athena stayed silent, trying to think of a compelling argument. She found none. He was right. Naruto was right. The Olympians would for ever remain as they are...

"So...what is your plan?" Athena asked.

Naruto looked her right the eye. "Why would I tell you?" asked with a smirk. "I asked you to be my queen, did I not?"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to give us a chance?"

"Yes I love you but you refused to be my queen. As a man who loves you I shall respect your decision!" Naruto said. "Now if you excuse me I have things to read."

Just like that Naruto walked to a different part of the library. Athena thought things through. Being a goddess of war in world that was for the most part at peace, was kinda boring. Each god was given his own domain by birthright. But a king, he has to fight, he has to endure!

"I've read up on Demeter," Naruto said as he walked towards Athena. "But I can't seem to find out why She turned me younger?"

At hearing that Athena just sweat dropped. "Your mother said she wanted to make up for not raising you. So in her great wisdom she decided to turn you younger." the goddess said blankly. "She would've turned you into an infant had Artemis and I not stopped her."

"That...is totally justified!"

"No it is not..."

...

...

...

After a few hours Naruto was all caught on Greek mythology.

"Sooo...this is goodbye?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so," Athena said as she looked away. "You said...you wanted to be king rather than god. So you plan on overthrowing my father?"

"Thinking big is good, " Naruto said with a smirk. "But starting small is best."

Athena smirked. "Spoken like a true king."

"Just you wait," Naruto said with grin. "The golden king will leave his mark!"

With that said Athena teleported Naruto to camp half blood.

...

...

Naruto landed with a thud just outside the Demeter cabin. He groaned as he slowly got up. Today was an eventful day for the blonde. He then began walking around camp. As he walked he thought things through. After reading those books he got a pretty good idea on what to do. Olympus was huge. And powerful beings resided there. He needed an inside man. Someone he could trust. He needed a friend inside enemy territory. Apollo was there but he needed someone else. He spotted Mr D drinking his diet cola. The god let out a heavy sigh. Naruto nodded to himself, now was the time.

"Yo D!" Naruto said as walked towards the god. "Hows life?" the blonde toke a seat at the picnic table.

"What do you care?" The god said as he toke a sip of his cola.

"I was catching up on some Greek mythology and I noticed your unfair predicament. " Naruto said in mock sadness. "To not be able to drink wine or any alcohol is...really a terrible thing."

"Yeah so?"

"What if I told you I found a loophole."

Mr D who was drinking his soda did a spit take. "WHAT!"

"keep it down we don't want anyone to know." Naruto whispered. "I just need you to do something for me."

The god of wine nodded. "What is it?"

"We'll dicuss that later, right now I need a Phone."

The wine god nodded, and in a flash of purple a phone appeared in his hand. He quickly handed it to the blonde who nodded a thanks. "You can use it out side of camp."

"Thanks you won't regret this!" Naruto said with a grin. "Give me an hour!" with that Naruto ran off to half-blood hill.

Mr D sighed and conjured up another soda. He really wanted to see whatWhat was the blonde was up to. The punishment had no loopholes whatsoever. "This might be interesting..."

...

...

...

After making his call, Naruto waited one hour before a white van passed by half blood hill. The van opened and a bearded man man with puffy red eyes came out. He was dressed in a multicolored Shirt and green shots.

"Oh hey ruto didn't know you were a demigod..." the man said as he handed Naruto a black bag pack. "It's been so long..."

"Randy," Naruto said with a nod. Randy was a friend of Naruto from Harvard. When Nathaniel changed his name to Naruto he also decided to do most of the things Nathaniel would never do. Smoke weed. Randy was the guy that hooked him first it was fun but when he started going out with Athena he quiet. He got the backpack and waved good by as his old friend got into the van and drove off like a maniac.

Naruto grined as walked back to camp. His plan was now in motion, he needed to protect Annabeth. Not just from the monsters but the cruel world itself. For that he needed to raise above all, he needed to be

King...

...

...

...

Mr D sighed as saw Naruto approach him. The blonde had a goofy grin, in his hands was a backpack.

"Yo D!" the blonde called out as he took a seat at the table. "I got the goods."

"Is that so..." the god said as he took a sip from his soda.

"But in return I want something."

Mr D smiled in amusement. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Information." Naruto said.

"About what?"

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he put his backpack on the table. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now have some of this!" Naruto opened the bag and spilled out the contents.

Mr D raised an eyebrow. "What's all this?" he asked. Just what was the blonde up to?

"Drugs!"

"Drugs?"

"Correct my friend. You can't drink wine or ultimately get drunk but getting high is pretty much the next best thing." Naruto said with a smirk. "Try it!"

Mr D stared at Naruto like he had just grown a second head. "Sorry but I don't think this will work on me. " he said with huff.

"try it!"

"No."

"come on," Naruto said as picked up cocaine wrapped in a see through plastic. "You Chicken or something?"

"No I'm a god your human drugs won't affect me." the wine god said.

"Fine then," Naruto said with a smirk. "Let's test that Theory?"

Mr D stared at the variety of drugs before him. It couldn't hurt to try this, plus it won't work. He stared at the smirking blonde, then back to the drugs. And so in his great wisdom, the wine god picked up a random drug.

It probably won't even work...

...

...

...

...

(Two hours later...

"BY ZEUS THIS SHIT WORKS!" Mr D yelled. The god had a crazed look in his eyes and the facial hair under his nose was covered with white powder. "I FUCKING LOVE COCAINE!"

(A/N: I don't support the use of drugs unless of course it's for medicinal purposes. Cocaine and other illegal drugs are bad and will try to kill you. And if you almost died doing drugs, don't go back bro. Because what don't kill you now, will try again later!)

"I know right," said with grin. The blonde left drugs and instead opted for wine. "Way better than getting drunk."

The two continued whatever it was they were doing for a few hours.

...

...

...

Annabeth was in a grumpy mood today. Today, Percy had woken up and she was tasked to show him around. To her it was obvious who he was the moment she saw him. After all, she had seen Poseidon up close. That very night she had already put a plan in motion, but it was put on holt when her father showed up. Now it was back on. While showing Percy around, he ended up in a fight with Clarisse near the bathrooms. Add that to Percy being his fathers son and you get everyone around getting wet to the bone. So after getting changed she went in search of her father. He was not seen the whole day and she was getting a bit worried. So Annabeth checked his Cabin but he wasn't there. In her searching she heard shouting coming from the big house. And so she headed straight for it...

Only to find a sight that would forever haunt her...

It was her daddy seated on a chair, it looked like he was about to get a haircut from Mr D. Said god was holding a pair of scissor. But that wasn't the scary part. No. It seems her father har decided to gave mr D a haircut first. The end result was a BOLD Mr D who had some kind of white powder under his nose.

Annabeth panicked. She couldn't let her father cut his beautiful mane of blonde hair! No! Quickly she took out her trusty dagger and threw as hard as she could. The dagger hit home stabbing Mr D.

...

...

...

Naruto who was 'bonding' with Mr D heard a yelp and turned his head slightly. The two decided to give each other haircuts. MR D had decided on a classic Lex Luther, while he wanted something close to a super saiyan. Was it a good idea to have a high as fuck god give you a haircut?

No, Yes?

Who knows...

There standing with a look of horror on her face was his one and only little girl...

FUCK!

He couldn't let her see the drugs! Quickly he ran towards her. Reaching her in less than a second.

"Hi Annie!" he said with nervous grin. "What's up!"

The girl blinked as she stared at him. "H-how...did you..." the girl tried to say. Annabeth shook her head. "Never mind, just what where you about to do!?"

"I was getting a haircut!"

Annabeth looked pissed. "From him!" she pointed at a bold Mr D who looked like he was catching butterflies that went there. "Unacceptable!" she pulled him by his collar and began to walk towards the cabins.

"H-hey let go!" Naruto said as tried to get out of the blonde girls grip. He failed miserably. "Where are you taking me!"

"If you want a haircut," she turned and looked him in the eye. "I'll give you one."

"You have you mother's freakish strength! Ease up!"

"We will go to the best of the best for a haircut." Annabeth said as she made a turn. A pink cabin came into view. "We're here." she then let him go.

Naruto stumbled a bit as he came face to face with pink cabin. The Aphrodite cabin. "Umm, what's going on?"

"You just stay there!" Annabeth said to him with a glare. She then proceed to walk over to the door and knock.

Naruto just quietly watched. His daughter was scary. "I wonder where she gets it..."

A few seconds later the door opened and one the prettiest girls with raven black hair on camp walked out.

"Perhaps I've stayed around a bunch of brats for so long, " Naruto said to himself as stared at the teenager. "I'm becoming a lolicon."

I think the term is pedophilia...

...

...

...

"Father this is Silena Beauregard she's a friend," Annabeth said as nodded towards the raven haired girl. "If you want a haircut she'll give you one."

The girl next to Annabeth smiled. "Hi," she said as she offered a hand to him.

Naruto grinned. "Hey beautiful," Naruto said as he held the offered hand. "It's nice to met you." he then gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"T-the pleasure is all mine," Silena said as she looked at Naruto.

"Well if you two are done with flirting I will be off then." Annabeth said as she began to walk off. "I leave him in you hands!"

silena nodded. "Don't worry we'll do a good job!" silena said as she waved goodbye.

"We?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Silena. Said girl had a smirk as she looked him. "SISTERS LOOK WHO PAID A VIST!"

As soon as Silena said that the door burst open. And before Naruto could react he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into the the Aphrodite cabin.

Never to be seen again...

...

...

...

Annabeth was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her father. The blonde demigod was currently at the training grounds watching Percy get his ass kicked by Luke.

Luke...

Luke...

No! Bad! Bad Annabeth! Bad!

With a sigh she watched as Luke showed Percy a move. In her head the daughter of wisdom was coming up with a plan. She needed to get the quest that was to be given soon.

She was interrupted from her planing by the sounds of gasps and longing sighs. Turning her head Annabeth Was met with a sight that made her blush. There her father was, he looked different. His hair that was once spiked everywhere was now spiked upwards much like a blazing flame.

Naruto was tired. How the hell did those little girls have so much stamina! They kept on going for hours and hours! But he still came out on top though. After that he went back to the big house where a bold Mr D was out cold. Quickly Naruto went to work and picked up the drugs that had been scatterd. The backpack Randy had given him had come with drugs as well as a two silver pistols that were filled with rubber billets. The blonde packed everything making sure none was left. He glanced at Mr D, the wine god was still out cold. With a sigh Naruto made his way to where he saw the training grounds. As he walked the blonde got many looks mostly from the girls. Was this five hour haircut the girls gave him really that good? He hadn't seen it yet, as soon as they were done he had run out of the cabin. He just can't sit still damn it!

At training grounds he found Percy getting his ass handed to him. Luke was good with a sword huh? Well Naruto was sure he was better. He spotted Annabeth leaning against a wall, he was about to call her name when she turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Dad..." Annabeth said. "N-nice...haircut!"

"Naruto smiled. "You like it?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes...very much." she said with her own smile.

"So what's going on here?" Naruto said as he watched Sally's kid pull a move on Luke. Kid was a fast learner. He reminded him of himself. He along with Annabeth slowly walked towards the two boys.

Luke spotted the two first. "Hey! " he said as waved at them. "Mr Naruto up for some training?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I would kick your ass." Naruto said a bit arrogantly as he stopped infront of the two. His eyes then fell on Percy. "How you holding up kid?"

"Umm...who are you?" Percy asked as he tried to think of where he had seen the man before him. "And why do you look so familiar?"

"Wow you don't recognize the man your mother's having an affair with?" Naruto said with smirk.

Percy looked closely. "Oh...YOU!" he exclaimed. "I thought you died." he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, anywho thanks for dragging my half dead ass to this place. " Naruto said with grin. His eyes the turned to Luke. More specifically the sword he was holding. "Swords huh?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Luke said with a small frown.

"It just that swords are like so...out of fashion." Naruto said with an arrogant smirk. "Why not use something with a bit more of a bang. "

Luke narrowed his eyes. "So what you're saying is that in this day and age swords are useless?" he asked.

"You got it in one!" Naruto said his smirk ever present. "But it all depends on who is using the sword. "

"Wanna prove that theory?" Luke asked with a smirk. "On the battlefield."

"Can I use anything?" Naruto asked as his smirk got even bigger. "Or are we limted to your mediocre old age weapon?"

"Will go on you terms then," Luke said as he took a few steps back to give Naruto space.

"Dad don't do this Luke is the greatest swords men three hundred years!" Annabeth spoke up as she walked towards him.

At this Naruto just burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell down on the floor and passed out.

"Soooo..." Luke stood there, waiting. "I...win?"

"I guess so-" Percy never got to finish his statement. Just then Naruto's hand suddenly shot up. In its grasp was silver coloured pistol. Before anyone could react, loud bang rang throughout.

BANG!

And Luke suddenly found himself on the ground. His world having blackened before he even hit said ground.

Everyone stared wide eyed. Before...

"OMG HE KILLED THE SECOND HOTTEST GUY ON CAMP!"

a daughter of Aphrodite screamed as she fainted out of shock.

Surprisingly Naruto was still out called...

"Soooo..."Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Who won?"

Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Well...that happened. I know what you are thinking, it's a piss of shit chapter.

I was writing this as well as Point break and Born and raised in Arkham at the same time.

Sooo...

I kinda fucked up. You see while writing I mixed up point break with I will protect and well...

I felt Lazy erasing everything and so this...happened.

So I hope you forgive me for that.

Anywho this chapter is me showing Naruto's Gilgamesh side. I mean why wait for when they go to the Roman camp!

So yeah...

And The Athena thing was just so you guys forget what did...

And let's be honest, how can you protect someone when you're weak as shit. Thats why a king is better than a god. I'm pretty sure Zeus can't be god of the sea. Maybe Hades and Poseidon can take Zeus's crown but he will technically still be god of the sky and lightning bolts.

So that's why king is way better...

Again so sorry for the mistake but hey, life gives you lemons make put them in a chapter...

This is chris from Zambia saying...

Traps are gay...

Thats all I got...

Anywho, bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

I will protect

"Normal speech!"

["Speech through communication devices (comms)!"]

'thoughting...'

START-

"I now know why his you're father."

Annabeth blinked at the statement. "excuse me?" She asked. The owner of the statement was one of her older sisters, Raven. Raven was just like every daughter of Athena, tanned skin, storm grey eyes and blonde hair. she was also one of the few that had gone on more than one quest. "Run that by me again."

Raven didn't even bother looking at Annabeth. instead her eyes were focused on a certain blonde seated at the Demeter table. "To most people he acts like an idiot but I know that's just a mask." the older girl said. "A mask he can't keep forever."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her sister. Raven was one of the few people that planned on living CAMP for good. she was one who liked to add a realistic view to things. Heck! she even had plans to go off to college and leave everything Greek behind. When asked why she wanted to leave a life of adventure , Raven didn't beat around the bush with her answer. she didn't want to constantly fight monsters, all she wanted was to leave a normal life.

Reason being...

Rumour has it Raven saw her friends die in front of her.

"And how do you know this?" Annabeth asked her fellow blonde. She turned her eyes to her father. He was busy laughing with the Hermes kids.

Raven smiled, a sad smile as she turned to Annabeth. "Because it takes one to know one," she said.

"why are you telling me This?" Annabeth really wanted to know. She rarely spoke to Raven, in fact this was a first full conversation the two have ever apart from the occasional hello.

"it's painful to wear a mask." Raven said.

"Then why is he wearing it?" Annabeth knew the answer but she hoped she was wrong.

Raven chuckled. "We both know why," She said.

Annabeth silenty ate her food after that.

...

...

...

Annabeth to took a deep breath as she headed for were her father was seated. Tonight she needed answers, and she was gonna get them one way or the other.

Her father was seated with a bunch of Hermes kid's as he told a story. Most of the campers listened on with interest.

"-and that's why Twinkies don't expire." he said with smirk. Annabeth seat next him and wrapped his around her. "So any questions?"

A little girls hand quickly shot up. "I have a question Mr Naruto!" she said excitedly.

Her smiled at the girl and nodded. "Fire away," he said.

"What did you do as a grown up?" She asked.

Annabeth felt her father stiffen and his hold on her tighten. "Well I...was...am a billionaire." he said with a forced smile.

Annabeth decided to step in. "It's bad enough that you lie to me but don't do that to the poor girl." she said calmly.

"Maybe we should-" her father looked at her with pleading blue eyes.

Annabeth would have none of that. "The truth. I've lived in a huge ass mansion, I have three Lamborghinis that you bought me last year for my birthday. And yet not once have I seen you go to work. oh and let's not forget that you own Google." Annabeth could see her father flinch with every word. seeing him uncomfortable pained her greatly but she needed answers. "I'm not a little girl you can just lie to!" Annabeth pointed at the little girl that looked a lot like her. The little girl had blonde curled hair and grey eyes. An almost carbon copy of Annabeth.

Coincidence?

I think not!

His hands gripped His face, hiding his eyes. "It's...b-best to leave the past behind," he said.

"I want the truth." Annabeth said sternly.

"t-the...t-truth," Her father was shaking with his eyes hidden. Then suddenly he stopped. His hands dropped to the ground and he stared at Her with dead blue eyes. "You can't handle the truth."

Annabeth voice was the same but at the same time it wasn't. The face was the same at the same time it wasn't. Let it be known that Annabeth knew her father so well it was classified as borderline creepy. But the man seated next to her was NOT her daddy.

"w-who are you?"

"who do you think I am?" the man asked with an amused smirk.

"You can't be my father!" Annabeth knew for a fact this man was not her father.

"You don't realize how much that hurts, seeing your own daughter reject you." The man said, though his smirk was gone. "This is why I left my past behind, I knew you couldn't handle the truth."

"I-I..." Annabeth was left speechless. She was the reason why he wore the mask was because of her. And when she forced him to take it off, he did and she rejected him. "Tell me everything..."

The Man-her Father stared at her before sighing. "I grow up in a family of mercenarys. which was only me, my dad and my sister. At an early age my old man trained me to be the ultimate killer. And I become just that, a ruthless son of a BITCH who didn't care who he killed as long as it paid." He said with said smile. "As for all that money we have, well the government sometimes needed so dirty jobs done."

Annabeth could not believe what she was hearing. "so...you've killed people?" She asked.

"I've done far worse."

A silence covered the area, that is until a hand was raised. Her father raised an eyebrow and pointed at the boy. "shoot," he said.

The boy stood up, a toothy grin on his face as he said. "How many people have you killed!?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at the Aries kid. of course one of them would ask.

"Thousands..." Her father answered calmly. "I've done shit that's even scared me."

Silence...

silence...

Clarisse stood up. "Let's hear it! Tell us the most horrible thing you've ever done!" she said with sneer. it seemed the daughter of war wasn't a believer.

The blonde shook his head no. "You would have nightmares if I did." he said in a blank tone.

"bullshit!"

Her father sighed. "Fine I'll tell you," He said. He then turned to Annabeth. "Room number 13."

Annabeth blinked. "You mean that steel door that you made swear to never ever open?" Her daddy had literally begged her to never open it. Of course being the curious girl she was, Annabeth had tried to open. Not matter what she tried the door would not open. "You told me a monster leaves there."

Her father nodded. "And their is, You see when I left my old job and had you people who didn't like me decided to get back at me through you. so they sent an army after me. while I fought, three mercs managed to get passed me they also succeeded in kidnapping you. Among them two were women, one was a guy. of course you put up a fight and one of the whores knocked you out with a back hand to the face. They put you in sack and tried to run away with you." He paused. A look of rage on his face.

"So did they kill Her?! "

Annabeth didn't even bother to look at the dumbass. He wasn't worthy of her gaze.

"Fortunately they didn't. I caught up to them in the woods near the mansion. I successfully knocked them out and when I removed Annabeth from sack and saw the bruise on her face. Something just...snapped!" He paused. For suspense. "So I took them back to my basement under the mansion and did something really, really, terrible." He frowned. His eyes then turned to Annabeth. "If I tell you, you'll probably hate me."

Annabeth could feel it in his voice. "I will never hate you..." she said.

...

..

...

"JUST SAY WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" Clarisse got tired of the suspense.

The blonde father cleared his throat. "I got the BITCH that slapped Annie and surgically sawed her mouth to the guy's butt hole. Then I got the other girl and surgically sawed her mouth to the BITCH that slapped Annie. Making a creature none as the Human Centipede." He said all this in a calm voice. "Any questions?"

silence throughout...then one boy vomited. And no one could blame him.

Clarisse raised her hand."Y-yeah I got one. WHAT THA FUCK!"

Annabeth couldn't believe it. That thing lived in their mansion for years! And she didn't even know. "Wait how came I can't remember all this!" she stood up and pointed at her father.

Her father simply shrugged. "I know a guy who does really good memory wipe." he said.

Annabeth gaped at him in shock. He had her memories erased! For all she knew he had other important memories 'wiped'. "What else have you had wiped!" she yelled out.

"That one time you tried to rape me," he said.

Annabeth wanted to retaliate but she stopped herself. "I'm glad you did then."

.silence once more...

"S-So...have you done...t-That again?"

Her dad sighed. "Yeah I did it again. Recently actually." he said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How recently?" She levelled him her worst glare yet.

He paused for a moment before sighing. "This week..." he said.

many of the campers gasped and one girl screamed as she hid behind a boy's back.

Annabeth dared to ask. "W-who did you do it to this time?!"

"So shit head named smelly Gabe." Her father gritted his teeth. "Gabe and his poker buddies."

"Wait Smelly ugly Gabe!" The not so obvious son of Poseidon spoke. "The fat bastard!"

"The one and only."

"Why would you do that!" Percy Jackson yelled out in anger. "Gabe was bad but-"

"He almost Raped you mother."

Percy's eyes widened. "H-he...w-What?"

"The woman I love had to constantly put up with beatinga and attempted rape!" their was anger in his voice! "I had asked-begged Sally to come live with me. I mean I have everything Love, money, cars and a big ass house with empty rooms. But no, No matter what I did she wouldn't leave that pig. So when I saw her again I planned to force her hand a bit."

"BY KILLING HIM!"

He smirked, a sinister smirk that sent shivers down Annabeth's spine. "His not dead. Just in pain...a lot of pain."

Percy seemed lost for words. "His...not dead." He asked.

"No," came the simple answer. "The human body can take quite the beating. plus I made it a seven layer bean dip...so it's got food."

Everyone was quite once more.

That is until...

"Did they scream?" one of Annabeth's sisters asked. "And how did you make this...Human centipede?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "They both screamed like a banshee considering I didn't use any pain killers whatsoever. The first one I surgically created with the right equipment. The second one I used a butter knife, duck tape and a stapler." He said. "Though you have to cut the asshole and mouth to extend them a bit."

One boy gulped loudly as he spoke up. "What happens if it-they tried to escape?" He asked

"I cut out the te-"

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth had enough. "I-I...get it. You're right I can't handle the truth.J-just...please I want my father back!" Tears were in her eyes.

He sighed. "I know That you hate me...but you're going to be seeing a lot of me." He said calmly. "Because I just realised that my beloved daughter has just been involved with the...supernatural. Gods and monsters are everywhere and who knows what's else. So from this day forward I will protect this CAMP with all I have. Each and everyone of you kids is under my protection. And if some idiot tried to kill or kidnap you? Well you know what do to people I don't like..." His words, filled them with hope that someone like that was on their side. would protect them. "I will protect...all of you, believe that."

He blinked a few times. Everyone held their breaths, waiting, hoping. Her father then cleared his throat. "So...if I were to make out with one of you right now would I be a pedo or what?"

He was back...

Annabeth blinked her tears away and she gave her father a bone crushing hug. "I never wanna see you like that again!" She cried.

Naruto made a nervous laugh. "Scared you that much huh?" He asked. He wrapped his hands around her form as she cried.

...

...

...

(POV change)

Naruto sighed as he waved goodbye to his daughter. For someone who found out that Her father is a former murdering psychopath. Annabeth took it well. Naruto spotted Percy heading to his cabin and he approached the the boy. "Hey kid-" but he was interrupted.

"leave me alone you psycho!" Percy yelled as he walked faster.

With sigh Naruto disappeared, and was in front of the dark haired boy in an instant. "Hey this will only take a second," Naruto said calmly as he tried to put a hand on Percy's shoulder but the boy stepped back.

"Don't, you freak!" Percy yelled.

Naruto instead of being offend just smiled. "You see, why I loved that woman." he said.

Percy glared. "What are y-"

"Your mother," Naruto finished. "I'm talking about your mother."

Percy stayed silent and Naruto continued.

"You hate me because of what I told you, But that woman." Naruto smile widened. "That woman has been with me through thick and thin. She's seen me at my worst and even when my own daughter can't stand the real me she does. Sally...she's one of a kind. She loves me for who I am and I will get her back, no matter what."

In a fit of rage at mentioning his mother, Percy punched Naruto hard.

Naruto had seen the punch coming, in fact he had dodged it five times! But he knew how it felt like to lose someone you love a lot. So he let the kid have this one. The hit landed, then came another one and another.

Percy was mad with rage as he kept punching at Naruto's face. His fists where now bloody as he cried his eyes out. Naruto just stared. Percy's punchs seemed to no longer carry any power to them. Until all together they stopped.

Naruto who didn't even have a scratch on him nodded. "Feel better now?" He asked with a smile. "Don't worry an underworld right. I'll just go there kill whoever's in charge."

Percy just stared. This guy was ! A complete psycho!

Naruto with his smile walked away, missing what happened next.

Percy shook his head at the crazy guy. Honestly he couldn't believe how Annabeth and that phycopath was related. Before he could even take one step he was suddenly grabbed into a choke gold. Percy could literally feel himself turn blue. Dear God he was going to die! His vision was turning black! Suddenly he heard a voice.

"If you ever touch my Daddy again," A sickening voice said. "I'm going to kill You!"

with that he passed put out.

...

...

...

Everyone stared wide eyed as Annabeth knocked out Percy and dragged him to the Hermes cabin. They shook their heads and walked on to the cabins. All accept Clarisse.

"Seriously!? We just saw Annabeth murder that guy and nobody is gonna question it!?" Clarisse yelled out.

...

...

...

A few days past and it was the Day of capture the flag. For the past few days Annabeth had noticed her father's odd behaviour. He'd wake up early, high five Mr D and would be out of camp. Then he'd come back later during the Day. Right now she was currently glaring at him as he talked to Clarisse at the training area.

Her father was in the Demeter cabin which meant he was with Clarisse. And he was now...her (Annabeth) enemy. This was her time to prove to him that she didn't need his help.

...

...

...

"And that is my plan," Naruto said to Clarisse. As a son of Demeter he was allied with the Aries cabin and a few others.

Clarisse frowned at the blonde. "That's a pretty good plan, but I don't think you can pull it off." she said calmly.

Naruto just smirked. "You've never seen me fight huh?" he said. Naruto nodded to himself and he walked towards were a few kids were stabbing away a wooden dummy. reaching the dummy the demigods gave way for him. Naruto then raised his Hand in the air and said. "Sword me!" A beautiful gold sword was thrown into his hand in an instant. Before anyone could blink Naruto Slashed at the dummy with speed no demigod could keep up with. It was only for a second, Naruto stopped and walked away.

And get This, while he walked away the dummy exploded in flaming glory!

Everyone stared wide eyed, mouth gaping as Naruto walked away. How was that even possible! I mean he just slashed at it and it went boom! Naruto walked to Clarisse and gently closed her mouth by lifting her chin up.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies."

It took a moment for Clarisse to comprehend what just happened. A big smirk made its way to her face. "We are so keeping our title as reigning champs" She yelled with a fist pump as she jumped in excitement.

"Yes we are," Naruto smiled at her happiness. Dare he say, Clarisse looked cute when she was happy. And the way her breasts bounced...

In an instant Naruto took a step back. What the hell was going on with him?! Clarisse seemed to notice him taking a step back.

"is...something wrong?" she asked as she took a step forward.

Naruto quickly came up with an excuse. "Ummm...nothing. I just need to go scout the area!" He said as he quickly ran away.

"Blondes are weird," With that said Clarisse went to prepare for the night.

...

...

...

Night time-The woods.

Standing at the top of the tallest tree in the woods and dressed in all black was Naruto. The game of capture the flag was on. For the demigods it was a chance to prove themselves against each other, for Clarisse it was to kick Percy Jackson's ass. But none knew what this particular game of capture the flag was all about a father trying to prove to his daughter that she needs him. And of course a daughter trying to prove to her father that she doesn't need his help anymore. of course no one knew This, well maybe Chiron knows somethings up.

Annabeth had numbers on her side and he had pure brute force on his. Annabeth had the Apollo kids who were the greatest marksmen on the island and the Hermes kids who were sneaky little shits. Not to forget both cabins were packed to the brim because their dads are horn dogs.

while he had The Aries cabin, the little Bastards were determined. Not that smart, but determined. But none knew he had the most powerful cabin on his side.

The Aphrodite cabin.

Most people when asked what they see when it comes to the Aphrodite kids is that they're pretty little brats that like to dress up, gossip And flirt. But what he saw...

Was a living weapon...

A weapon that could gather information, Was a master of disguise and a master of seduction.

A week with the Aphrodite cabin and some secret training. Naruto turned those pretty little boys and girls into an information gathering syndicate. And every time they would meet up in the Aphrodite cabin under the guise of of treating Naruto's hair. Everyday they would train in information gathering and seduction. Not to forget martial arts, in case the seduction worked a bit too well.

Naruto glanced at the moon and his eyes saddened. He shook his head and his blue eyes hardened. With a nod to himself Naruto jumped.

...

...

...

"How about we do a little something~"

"S-something...l-like what?"

"Oh you know, when a boy and girl are alone in the woods~"

The boy in front of her gulped. She traced a finger on his cheek and she felt him shiver. Master Naruto was right, the only way to get to a Child of Athena was through physical contact.

"We shouldn't..."

"Come on~"

"O-okay...b-But I have never done something like this!" The son of Athena said.

"Glad I'm you're first, luv."

Ruby red lips touched his cheek and his eyes rolled back in his head. The blonde boy slumped to the ground in a heap. She smirked as the toxin in her lipstick put the boy out of commission, her hand went to the comm hidden in her ear, Turning it on.

"Selina to team leader I have a location." She said.

A sound of static and a reply came.

["Good work, I will be in your location in 2..."]

"Umm...two wha-" Before she could finish her sentence Her team leader appeared behind her. The now named Selina didn't even flinch. "Seconds, two seconds."

Team leader AKA Naruto remained silent and handed her a black backpack.

Selina nodded and took the away from Naruto she begun undressing, taking off her sluty tight version of the orange camp halfblood shirt. Along with a pair of Jean cut shorts. Left in her panties and bra, she glanced back at her team leader. His eyes were glued to her butt. Selina smirked and wiggled her ass to tease him. "Like what you see big boy~" she said seductively. Teams leader's response was a blunt-

"Yes."

Before Selina could react Team leader had his fingerless gloved hands wrapped around her waist. The daughter of Aphrodite blushed as his hands begun to tag at Panties. slowly he begun to take the them off. Selina could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. She trembled as he begun to suck on her neck. Selina bit back a moan at her Team leaders action. "We're doing...this...now?" she said nervously.

Before Naruto could reply the two were interrupted.

["Team leader Clarisse is heading for Percy."]

Naruto quickly let go of the girls panties and answered. ["Rodger That Charlie Chaplin!"]

Upon hearing the code name Charlie Chaplin, Selina paled. Crap! Comms must've been on! Charlie Chaplin was the code name for...

Charles Beckendorf.

Her current boyfriend.

She quickly put on her black clothes from the backpack. She looked at team leader, he was smirking at her.

"Next time, don't dish it out if you can't take it." was all he said.

Noted...

Before she could speak her mind, Naruto begun dragging the knocked out son of Athena away. Selina just sweat dropped. "Umm Team leader, that guy is not...dead." She said blankly.

Naruto blinked twice and he quickly dropped the body. "Oops...old habits die had I guess," he laughed nervously. He then went and picked up the kids helmet and shield. Naruto nodded at her, Selina nodded back and the two broke into a run.

"Is the package at the drop zone?" Naruto asked through his com.

["Yes sir!"]Came a reply.

"Good," Naruto said calmly as they ran through the dense trees. Selina was right behind him, though she was a bit slow. Keeping up with Naruto's stamina was easy to keep up with because like every child of Aphrodite had a butt load of Stamina for...obvious reasons. But She just wasn't fast enough.

After a while Naruto stopped and soon after Selina reached him. He looked around the trees until he spotted the one he was looking for. It had a heart shape carved into it. Naruto went up to the tree and gave it a hard punch. The tree shook before a backpack and briefcase fell from it. He picked up both items and handed her the briefcase. Without question Selina received the briefcase and put it down. She herself knelt down and quickly opened to reveal a make-up kit. She looked up, hoping to see Team leader naked as he changed clothes. But sadly Naruto was already done. In the few seconds Selina had looked away, Naruto had already changed from his black outfit to an orange camp-half blood Shirt and a pair of cargo shots. All in all he looked like a demigod from the Apollo cabin.

Selina quickly took out her make up kit and went to work on Naruto's face. First she hid his whisker marks with her make up, then she added grey eye lenses to his his blue eyes. Then she brought his spiky hair down and fixed it as best as she could without cutting it. Once she was done, Selina took a step back. Naruto looked like very handsome son of Athena, with his hair slicked back and his now grey was impressed with herself, the fact that she did all this in the dark amazed her greatly. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead holding a make up kit. She had tried her best not to seem as the sterioytype Aphrodite girl who like boys, gossiping, flirting and make up. But Naruto had shown her that one just had to embrace who they are. Selina tried doing so and...well was Camp half blood's very own resident black widow.

The gossiping had allowed her know things she didn't even think she'd know. And also the fact that if she looked at someone and focused on them numbers would pop up on their heads. These numbers would tell how how long or thick...the thing on a boy was. also chest sizes and many other things. One girls the numbers would show breast sizes, hips and...other things. So with this ability (it was named goddess eye) she could clearly know who was who even though it was dark and everyone had helmets on. Because everyone was unique one could easily tell who was who. So lost in thought she didn't notice Naruto was talking to her.

"Hello, earth to Selina. You better not be using goddess eye on me!" He said as snapped his fingers in front of her face. "I'm off to intercept Luke and his party. Make sure you don't get caught." He was about to live when Selina stopped him.

"Don't I get a kiss for job well done?" She asked. The question was impowered with Charm speak at full blast. And all it did was make him twitch. Normally it took like three of her sister to Charm Naruto into doing something as simple as taking two steps backwards.

Naruto just stared at her blankly. "No," with that said he put on his helmet picked his shield and disappeared into the woods.

"Fuck! Can't he just lower his guard for once so that I can-"

["Coms are still on..."] Chaplin said through the coms.

"Damn it!"

...

...

...

Naruto calmly watched from the shadows as Luke and his party reached the flag. He watched as the Aries kids where taken out with ease, all according to plan. While everyone was fighting Naruto slipped in 'unnoticed'. He quickly went in disarmed and took out a few Aries kids. Soon the fighting was done and Luke quickly got the flag.

"We got it let's move!" He yelled as every one of his party that was still standing cheered. With a the flag in hand he begun to run, only to stop in front of a disguised Naruto. His blue eyes lingered on Naruto for a while before he nodded and Nauto nodded back.

Naruto slowly followed the party knowing that soon he would turn on them. He was just waiting for his 'gossiping Barbie' to relay some infor on him.

["Team leader the flag has been located, we have done the can now ditch these loses!"]

Naruto smirked at that. Without blinking, Naruto slammed his shield into the demigod next to him. Before the other one could react Naruto quickly legged swiped him. Chaos broke out as the whole party of demigods quickly ganged up on him. The closest demigod came at Naruto with his sword. But the kid left all of his vital parts unguarded, In fact they all did. A punch to the neck left him on the ground gasping for air. Naruto raised his shield and blocked a few sword slashs. Quickly he went to his pocket and brought a few smoke bombs. He threw them to the ground and the area was covered in smoke. Most of them were blinded, well apart from the Apollo kids with their near god level eyesight. Naruto begun to take those out first.

Luke stared wide eyes at the smoke. All he could see were shadows that were quickly disappearing! He held the opposing team's flag in a tight grip, everything was in chaos! Soon enough, the smoke cleared and Luke could now see...

That his teammates were knocked out cold. And standing in the middle of them all was the so called son of Athena.

"Y-You betrayed us!?" He yelled in anger. The Athena kid just smirked and he took a step forward. "Bastard!" Luke was about to charge when suddenly the deserter fell on one leg.

"Luke run!" Luke knew that voice. He smiled to himself as he quickly turned tail and ran.

Naruto grunted as he felt a sharp pain just above his kneecap. Before he knew it the same happened to his other leg and he was now on both knees. Naruto tried getting up but for the life of him he couldn't.

Suddenly his helmet was yanked off. And a sweet voice whispered in his ear. "I know it's you...daddy." it said.

Let it be said that Annabeth knew her father so well it would be classified as borderline creepy.

Naruto felt soft invisible hands wrap around his neck pulling him closer. He then felt something soft on...his lips. Naruto just stood there as the invisible force of kissed him.

He then felt a tongue trying to enter his mouth...

okay thats going too far!

His wounds now healed he quickly pushed forward, tackling whatever was in front of him. Naruto felt himself straddling something, he stared wide eyed at the Yankee baseball cap as it rolled foot away from. He then looked down at the face...of his daughter. She smiled nervously at him.

"Hello daddy..."

"Annie..."

...

...

"Soooo...we are just a girl and boy in the forest at night. on top of each other..."

"Crap!" Naruto said as he tried to get up, but couldn't because Annabeth wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not going anyway! I'm winning this thing!" She said with a smirk as her hold on him tightened. She felt him try to come out of her embrace but she tightened up on him even harder. Naruto's hands touched the ground around Annabeth, then he pushed. Annabeth felt herself lift off the ground, her father was slowly getting up.

No, none of that!

Annabeth couldn't make herself heavier at the moment.

Buuuttt...

She could throw him off his game. How? You might ask.

Annabeth steeled herself and kissed him on the lips.

That...

That's How!

Naruto paled as he lost his focus and all his strength was gone. Quickly he balanced himself and tried again.

Annabeth deepened the kiss...

And Naruto's knees buckled and he he held his hands out, making sure Annabeth didn't impact the ground painfully.

Annabeth pulled back and smirked at him. "I've already won daddy. I know Selina switched the flag with a fake and I know Luke has a fake." Her dad's eyes widened and she continued on. "Surprised? Well I knew you would go about this in your on unique way. So I left someone in charge in my place while I followed you around. But I couldn't find you, so instead I followed someone else. Someone who you spent a lot of time with, Selina." Truth be told the only reason Annabeth noticed that her father spent a lot of time with Selina was because She thought they were secretly...doing things. "After following her for a while she led me to you, surprising though she was talking to herself. She said some pretty interesting things, Like switching the flags. So I decided to do the same."

"So you knew that I was going to switch the flags so you planted a fake flag." Naruto said. "So that means Luke has a fake and so does Selina!"

Annabeth's smirk widened and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Exactly."

"w-would you cut that out!" Naruto said, embarrassed for some reason. "It's so wrong..."

Annabeth raised a brow. "What's wrong with a daughter showing her daddy some love?" she asked.

"Don't make it sound wrong!"

Annabeth's hand slowly went to his hair. "I can see why mother liked you, you're really handsome daddy." she said, a far away look in her eyes.

"See that right there is creepy..." Naruto decided enough was enough. He tried getting up but Annabeth kissed him again. "Stop that!"

"Never, you're stronger and faster than me. This gives me the edge!" Annabeth said with a sick grin.

Naruto gritted his teeth. If Annabeth was going to play dirty, then so was He!

Annabeth felt a shiver up her spine at the way he was looking at her. "What are yo-" Her father's lips crushed against hers.

His kissing me...

Daddy is kissing me...

I mean sure she kissed him first but this was different!

This kiss was filled with passion...

His hands begun to move around her body. Annabeth could feel his hands all over her body. His mouth then went to her neck and Annabeth moaned as he sucked on it.

"D-daddy...n-no!" She said. He then pressed his knee in the middle of her legs. "W-we shouldn't!" Annabeth was blushing red, her body was trembling and her hold weakened.

Naruto seeing this all but teleported out of his daughter's hold. Appearing a few feet away Naruto sighed in relief.

Annabeth blinked at the loss of warmth."Wha..." then it clicked. He tricked her! Her! Annabeth quickly picked her baseball cap and went to her feet. "Get ready daddy, here I come!" Annabeth put on the cap and she was once again invisible.

And at this very moment Naruto realised something, this was going to be the strangest fight he has ever been in. "Annie I don't wanna fight you!" Naruto called out. He was really hoping Annabeth was gone. Suddenly he was stabbed in the gut. Nope Annie was still around! Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Part of his old training was being blindfolded for a year, so he had pretty good hearing.

Foot steps...

Going around him...

Eyes closed, Naruto visualized Annabeth beth holding a knife and slowly walking around him. Annabeth stopped and instantly slashed at his throat.

The hell!

Naruto jumped away just in time to miss the invisible blade. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Oh daddy!" Annabeth's voice rang throughout. "You survived a lightning bolt point blank. I'm sure a cut throat will just give you a nap!"

And it was at this moment Naruto knew...Annabeth was crazy. "I swear you get this from you're mother!" Naruto dodged as Annabeth attacked. She kept slashing and stabbing at him. All Naruto could do was dodge. Deciding it's gone to far, Naruto acted. By standing still. Annabeth stabbed and her knife met flesh. Before she could act, Naruto quickly grabbed the hand at the end of the knife. "Got ya!"

He felt her move around in his grip. Not caring about the knife in his gut, Naruto pulled the invisible girl towards himself. "This is a stalemate! it has to be broken!" He his best to convince her not to fight.

All that got was a kick to the nuts...

Naruto pushed Annabeth away in favour of holding his nuts. Though he had put a bit to much power in it, Annabeth was sent flying.

In an instant his balls healed and he walked towards a downed Annabeth whose cap had been knocked off. Naruto slowly walked towards her. Said girl was groaning in pain as she got up.

"D-daddy...you hurt me," Annabeth said as she got up and stared at her father with sad big grey eyes. "W-was Annie a bad girl? Is this p-punishment?"

Now Naruto...(sigh) Naruto should have known better. Comms were still on so everyone on his team was telling-in fact yelling at him to not fall for it. And the fact that she was a teenager and this was a fight should have been enough to tell him NOT to fall for it.

she was also holding a knife!

So did Naruto fall it?

"Honey I'm so sorry-I would never." Naruto ran at his daughter and scooped her up in a big loving hug.

Dumb fuck fell for it...

"I'm so sorry my little Annie!" Naruto kept apologising. Annabeth wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't mea-"

Naruto's eyes lost their light. Annabeth let go of her father and moved to the side. He instantly fell face first into the dirt, with a knife lodged in his back. He was dead.

Annabeth stared with wide eyes at what she did. She murdered her father. Slowly Annabeth picked up her cap and walked away. Never looking back.

Naruto's limp body stayed like that...

unmoving...

Lifeless...

...

...

...

Selina ran as fast as she could, dodging and jumping through the woods. Soon enough she arrived at where Naruto's body was. Sighing in relief, Selina went to him. She knelt down and pulled the knife out.

...

...

...

Nothing Happened. Selina not knowing what to do panicked.

"W-wake up...W-wake up!" Selina tried shaking him, but nothing happened. "WAKE UP!"

Naruto did not wake up...

THE END!

So...That happened! So apparently I killed off the main character. You must hate me huh? Well

Naruto's dead body gasp loudly. Scaring the shit out of the daughter of Aphrodite. Slowly it stood up and Selina watched it do so with wide eyes. Then it's lifeless blue eyes looked down on her. And it said one word.

"Brains..." Selina was roughly lifted off the ground and to her feet. The would be 'zombie' stared right into her eyes, then it spoke once more. "Dying sucks..."

It took Selina awhile. "Umm...w-wha," for her to realise that Naruto was alive. Selina quickly pulled him into a hug. "You Bastard, you scared me!"

Naruto smiled as his once pale skin gained colour. "And why is that?" he asked.

"I-I thought you died!" She replied.

"I've survived a nuclear bomb before," He said as she let go of him. "But somehow a back stabber did me in."

Selina blinked in confusion. "So...did you die or..."

"No I died," he said. "Even met death and everything."

"somehow..." Selina looked at the knife that was once in Naruto's back. Said blonde gently took the knife from her.

"So godly objects can do me to know." was all Naruto hand then went to his ear. "This is Team leader everyone but the Aphrodites to the front lines."

["Team leader what do you mean!"]

"Our flag is literally buried in a dark hole. And Annabeth planted a fake as well. Who knows where she hid her flag. So just attack, after all that's what she's doing." Naruto said. He glanced at Selina, she nodded and they both broke into a ran. "There's a creak nearby!"

As they ran Selina spoke up. "How does it feel like...to die?" she asked. Naruto who was a bit ahead slowed down.

"Well, I met my long lost big sister. We talked for a bit and then we made out."

Upon hearing this Selina tripped on her feet. Lucky for her Naruto caught her. Selina caught her breath and the two continued running. "You did what? with who?"

"Don't be like that. You make out with Charles and by all rights his your step brother." Naruto said.

Selina nodded with a grumble.

The two stopped running as they reached the creak. Percy and Clarisse were already going at it.

"Those two hate each other huh?" Selina said.

"More like sexual tension," Naruto replied. "They just wanna bone."

"Oh please, the only one Clarisse wants to bone is you." Selina replied with a smile. "She's been taking lessons from me in seduction 101."

Before Naruto could reply he was interrupted.

"Glad you made it!" Annabeth said. Behind her were the cabins she Allied herself with.

"Yeah no thanks to you bi-"

"Selina that's my daughter," Naruto said calmly as he folded his arms. "I don't know if I should be proud, terrified or aroused. but I'll just do all three."

ignoring the aroused part...for now...Annabeth stared at her father with calm grey eyes. "Surrender father, you have been beaten!" She said.

Naruto stared back at the grey eyed stare with fear inside him. The same grey eyed stare his father would have when shit was about to get real. And it excited him. The way Annabeth was staring at him lit a fire in him.

His daughter was exciting him...

dafuq!?

Greatly might I add...

Naruto's army arrived and they stood behind him. Awaiting orders.

Annabeth seeing this simply smirked. Not just any smirk, the kind of smirk one would describe as...insane. "ARCHERS!" She barked. "READY!"

The trees above them where filled to the brim with Apollo kids all armed with bows and deadly arrows.

Naruto simply nodded. "Good," He said with a smile, but that smile quickly twisted into a deranged smirk. "But not good enough!"

A screams were heard in the above trees.

Annabeth's head snapped back towards the trees. Her archers were been attacked by the trees!? The branches and vines seemed to have minds of their own as they hit, wrapped and even molested!?

She looked at him. The smugness of his smirk made her blood boil. "ATTACK!" She with rage as she ran at her father, intending to make him her bitch!

Naruto just motioned with his hand and the kids behind him attacked. Aries Cabin roared as they charged. War was in their blood! No matter how out numbered they were they still charged.

Red and blue where just about to clash when...

Suddenly a monstrous roar quieted the battle field. Everyone instantly stopped.

"Umm...was that one of yours?" Naruto asked after a minute of silence.

'N-Not..that I know of." Annabeth answered. Looking just as confused. Then it clicked! "Clarisse and Percy!"

Naruto nodded and in a burst of speed headed to the creak.

...

...

...

Percy was in pain. A lot of pain. The giant dog monster practically eating him alive. He could practically hear his flesh being teared up. He was going to die...

At least that was the case until Naruto had kicked the thing off him. The giant dog landed a few feet away. It roared and was about to charge but three arrows to its neck put it down.

"Damn..." Naruto whistled in awe at Chiron's marksmanship. "That was impressive."

Chiron who had arrived nodded at Naruto. Annabeth who was invisible appeared next to her father. She quickly went to check on Percy.

"Dad we have to get him in the water!" Annabeth yelled.

Naruto quickly picked up the injured boy and tossed him in the water. Annabeth gave him a look. "What, his in the water!"

"Could've done it a bit gently..."

Everyone had come to see if the boy was okay. The dog thing burst into shadows disappeared into the ground.

Percy who had been under water burst out with a loud gasp. All the blood that once covered him was all gone. Everyone stared at him in awe. Except for a few...

Selina who was now next to Naruto Fished something out her pocket and handed it to him.

"Called it..." Naruto said with smirk.

Above Percy was hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

All around him Campers were kneeling. Annabeth was about to to do so but she was suddenly pulled up by the shirt. "Wha-Dad let me go!" She squirmed under his grip, trying to break free.

"Our family doesn't do that..." Naruto said. He too remained standing.

"W-what does that mean?!" Percy nervously pointed at the fading hologram.

"Umm...your father," Annabeth said, still being held by her shirt.

"Yes Luke your fa-" Annabeth elbowed her father before he could finish his pop culture reference.

"M-my father..."

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

...

...

...

(Few Days later)

It was a quite night...

apart from the Aphrodite cabin, they were ? Because for the first time they actually helped. They actually did something!

Though it was A stalemate...

They still helped.

The once Barbie house cabin was now a night club. Everyone under the age of sixteen was taken to the Demeter cabin, of course they got permission first.

...

...

The Aries cabin...

Said to house the meanest, baddest and ruthless demigod on long island.

Currently the leader of this cabin was doing something that no one expected.

She was applying make up.

War paint?

No...

The boys of the Aries cabin stared as their Sister dressed up. This was a first for them. They had no idea what to do or say. All they knew was that the Aphrodite cabin was throwing a party. And no one but a few were allowed to go.

The boys watched in pure horror as Clarisse practiced how to sway her hips.

"Peter hold me!" One boy screamed hugging his brother. "I'm scared!"

"Me to bro," Peter said as he held his brother. "Me to."

...

Clarisse was nervous as she stared at the closed door of the Aphrodite cabin. She was dressed in the only girly outfit she had. A white Tube top with cut Jean shorts. (Mordred's normal clothes in fate. you know like the jean shots and a white...shirt?) Slowly she went up the steps and knocked.

The door opened, revealing one of the older Aphrodite girls. Who by the way was dressed in a very inappropriate outfit. "Come in," she said.

Clarisse gulped and went in.

...

...

...

Music blared through the entire room. Everyone was dancing and...doing staff. Basically the whole cabin was now a night club.

Sitting in a chair at the end of the room was Naruto. And currently on his lap was Selina.

"So the master bolt was stolen huh?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Yep, and Zeus clams Poseidon did it." Selina replied. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and was stroking his hair. "Apparently Poseidon sent Percy to steal it."

Naruto sighed at that. "Sadly the rapist didn't do it." he said. "This was an inside job."

Selina nodded. "Yep,"

"Anything else?" Naruto as he watched the party.

"That's all I got,"

Naruto nodded. "It's enough. Who knew satyrs had so much infor." he said with a smirk."So easy to manipulate too."

Selina was about to reply when she noticed a certain someone walk in. "Clarisse got my invitation!" the girl got off his lap. "You should go talk to her."

Naruto raised a brow. "Are you trying to set me up with Clarisse?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The smirk on her face should have told him otherwise .

"okay..."

...

...

...

Clarisse stood by herself, in her hands was a plastic cup that contained...a very questionable liquid. Around her were girls partying, dancing and drinking. It was safe to say the daughter of war felt out of place.

"Enjoying the party," Clarisse literally jumped in freight, spilling her drink. Thankfully no one heard her due to the loud music. Turning, she came face to face with Naruto. "I take that as a no..."

The daughter of war looked Naruto up and down. He was dressed in Black T-shirt, nervy blue jeans and white shoes. "Yeah...it's actually m-my first party," Clarisse looked down in shame, waiting for her not so secret crush to laugh at her.

"Yeah me to," Clarisse perked up at this. Naruto laughed sheepishly. "One I wasn't there to kill someone."

The both laughed at this.

"Hehe...has anyone told you you have a nice laugh," Naruto daughter of war looked away with a blush.

"You're just saying that..." She muttered.

"Hey I'm being real," Naruto said with smile. A smile that made Clarisse weak in the knees.

"I-I need some more...whatever was in that cup," Clarisse said hurriedly as she walked away. "Be right back!"

Naruto just smirked...

...

...

...

With her cup full Clarisse stood in front of Naruto. "S-so demigods and phones don't mix how did you pull off the ear phone thing?" She asked, because she was curious and it was a different topic.

"The comms? That was easy, I asked Mr D to bless them." Naruto said as he took a sip from his cup.

Everyone knew Naruto was in good with Mr D but this was just...fucking ridiculous! "How'd he do that!?" Clarisse really wanted to know.

"Well..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Yo D I need a favour," Naruto said with a smile as he approached the god.

"What is it..." the god lazily asked as he casually took a sip of his liquid. marijuana. I know right what tha fuck?!

"Need some communication tools...blessd. if you don't mind." Naruto said as he handed Mr D the little black comms.

"Sure why not," Mr D got the comms and spit on them. "Blessed! There done now leave me be."

(FLASHBACK)

"Umm...Naruto is something wrong," Clarisse asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Naruto!"

"Wha-" Naruto shook his head. "oh and that's what happened!"

"What's what happened...?

"The story!"

"What story!?

"The one I just told!"

"You didn't say shit, all you did was go cross eyes!"

"...That flashback was in my head huh?"

"Seems like it..."

They both burst out laughing. Soon they began talking as the party went on. It was safe say Clarisse was having fun, just talking to Naruto. The only boy (Apart from her brothers) that understood her. She could be herself near him. As the party went on, somehow Naruto had his arm around her. His body was pressed against hers and Clarisse didn't stop him. Even when his hands held her face, she did not stop him. He lowered his face onto hers and embraced her in a kiss, her first kiss.

She did not stop him.

The two proceeded to kiss for awhile, until Naruto pulled back and Clarisse caught her breath.

"W-wow...that felt great." Clarisse breathed out. This was a new experience for her and truth be told.

She fucking liked it!

"I-I want more."

Naruto stared at the girl for awhile before smiling. "As you command," His lips found her's and they kissed once more.

Hook, line and sinker.

...

...

...

...

Naruto looked at Clarisse with a blank face as he put a blanket on her. Said girl had a satisfied smile as she party had died down and most of the cabin was now asleep.

"I take it things went well?" Selina asked from behind with smirk on her face. In her hands was newspaper, the headline read-

HUMAN CENTIPEDE FOUND IN NEW YORK!

"Who knew she was a screamer...hahaha." she said with a laugh.

Naruto said nothing as he walked to his chair. Taking a sit Naruto motioned for Selina to join him. She did as wise, sitting on his lap. "Selina who's side are you on? Mine or Krunos." Naruto said as he looked at her.

Selina smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fuck Kronos!" She then smashed her lips against his.

...

...

...

"Look at them..." Naruto muttered as he stared the city below him. It was past midnight and Naruto was on top of the Empire state building besides him was Apollo. "They live peacefully ignorant, safe and warm. But my daughter gets to be constantly on the run from monsters and God knows what! But these filthy mongrels only have to run from themselves!"

Apollo next to Naruto just laughed. "Evil monologue time huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Naruto shook his head. "No not evil, visionary!" he said as he spread his arms out. "I dream of a world were my little girl can roam freely, no longer does she have to carry a weapon around!"

Apollo just stayed silent. Naruto with his eyes still on the city spoke. "After much thought I've come up with one conclusion."

"And what's that?"

"All monsters will burn," Naruto said as his face twisted into sick smirk. "They will all burn...Mwahahahahahha!"

Now Apollo should have done something when the evil laugh broke out. But no, he just stood there with a knowing smile. As if he knew a joke that no one did. Now the god of prophesies had seen something in his future. He saw a number of events that led to him becoming a mortal and almost dying. He dubbed these Trials as-

The Trials of Apollo...

Fuck that shit!

Apollo likes his immortal self thank you very much!

With s new king in charge the old king won't make ridiculous decisions like turning people who have no business being mortal Mortal! Piece of cake!

"Alright you let's get you back to camp, you have a quest tomorrow."

...

The End!

so Naruto is showing his...gilgamesh side. which wants to see the world burn...apparently. And his bring kids into his plans?!

The human centipede...Those movies are...FFUCKED UP!

well you see the first part of this was supposed to be a Halloween special, but something happened and so I decided to just combine it with a coming chapter I was writing.

And here it is...

I think this chapter brought out the death note fan in me. Because At the beginning of this story Naruto is introduced as a father trying to protect his daughter. But his drive to protect his daughter gets a bit out of track.

Any who reviews are most welcome. if you have questions just PM.

Chris from Zambia saying-

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!"

Next time we see the gods react to this chapter. Next year! hope we all make it!


End file.
